The Darkness Returns
by OddAuthor
Summary: After Timmy turns most of the Darkness into the Kindness, the remaining fragments are brought together and used by Timmy's enemies to gain revenge upon him. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE DARKNESS' SEARCH

_CENTURIES AGO_

The Darkness. It had existed for so long, it didn't even know it's own origins. Oh a hazy and vague image may come up, but nothing that made sense. There was, however, one thing it knew it always had; loneliness. The feeling of being incomplete. Desperation for friends. Anything other than this loneliness. It searched through the universe finding nothing.

Then one day, it heard of Wonder World. A world that was peaceful, or so the story went. A world that could FINALLY, FINALLY, mend it's utter despair. It approached Wonder World.

However, instead of the warmth of friendship; it sensed fear, anger and hate. Several projectiles were launched into the opening of the Darkness. They were powerful weapons and even though there was no chance of them obliterating the Darkness, it still hurt; hurt almost as much of the sheer hatred of the inhabitants of that world. The Darkness was stunned for a few minutes. Then felt total rage. Well, if it was a fight that these people wanted, it was a fight they would get using the very weapons they launched into it.

The being examined the weapons fired into it; they were highly advanced, it wouldn't take too much to convert them into sentient beings and perhaps beings that could bring the companionship that the Darkness so totally craved. It examined the largest and most powerful of the Wonder Rockets; it was called Eliminator No.1. The Darkness converted it to be the leader of the commandos. It, also, filled the leader with the very rage and hatred that the Wonder World inhabitants directed at the Darkness. It soon created other Eliminators; sentients robots that could rebuild themselves even if catastrophic failure occurred.

The Eliminators swarmed the planet and sucked the populace into the void that was the Darkness. Then the Darkness inhaled Wonder World breaking it apart into rubble.

* * *

_More time passes._

The Darkness still was lonely. The robots it created did serve their master well, and seemed to give it devotion. However, it was an empty devotion. Devotion that was was simply programmed; not of a free will. So it continued the search; encountering the same hostility that the denizens of Wonder World showed to it, and so the Darkness did what it believed it could only do; retaliate against being attacked.

Then one day, it heard of Fairy World. It had heard good things about this land of fairies, and like the Darkness, they existed outside the realms of normal time and space since fairies were magical beings. It approached Fairy World and once again met the same fate.

However, this was different. The fairies being magical were much more powerful than anything the Darkness encountered before. Although, the Darkness did it's share of damage to the fairies and fairy world, the fairies more than held their own.

Finally, came the fateful day when the fairies combined their magical powers together and sent a cold chilling yellowish burst of energy in it's opening. This weakened the Darkness. It left fairy world, wounded. A few fragments broke off of the Darkness. "Fragments" was a somewhat misleading term; since the Darkness was millions of miles long, a "fragment" might be a hundred miles or more or less. However, they were very few fragments and the Darkness kept it's structure largely intact. It went to the very end of the universe.

* * *

_Between Wishology Parts 1 and Part 2_

"Must have Timmy Turner", was the chant that the Darkness continuly uttered much to the annoyance of the head Eliminator. He feared his Master was becoming soft. However, since the Darkness had created him, he knew it could destroy him, so he kept quiet.

For the Darkness' part, it had come into contact with Timmy Turner's mind and heart. Even though, Timmy had fired into it, this blast was very different from the weapons from Wonder World and the cold yellowish light from the fairies. No, this light was pure and blindingly white. It hurt but in the sense that a wound hurt while healing. He saw no hatred in Timmy's heart just concern for his loved ones. Because it had come into contact with Timmy's heart and mind, it learned the often very rough life the boy had. For the first time, the Darkness felt a small stirring of emotions inside it's weakest point; it's heart.

He gave the orders to the Eliminators; Timmy Turner would come to them.

* * *

_Flasback to Wishology Part 3_

_"Must have Timmy Turner," said the Darkness after his fairies had rescued him._

_The Lead Eliminator whirled around and said with an accusing tone,_

_"Why? So you can keep him close to your heart, your one true weakness. The Chosen One is NOT to be played with; and if you don't destroy him, I will."_

_The Darkness chose to ignore this insubordinate comment and simply said, _

_"Return to me now."_

_"I will NOT return," replied the Head Eliminator, defiantly, "You cannot make me."_

_With that the leader of the Elimintors fired a blast. The blast was just like the weapons, he had felt from Wonder World, and he felt the same hatred. This caused the Darkness to cringe_

_It recovered soon enough and said,_

_"But I can UNmake YOU!"_

_With that The Darkness blasted a very powerful energy beam causing his former leader of his commandos to break apart. The other Eliminators saw this and then whirled around._

_"Timmy Turner is NOT to be eliminated," growled the Darkness._

_"Right," said Eliminator No.2, or rather Eliminator No. 1now, "totally CLEAR on that."_

_The former Eliminator No. 3, now the new no. 2 stated with his fingers whirling,_

_"Timmy Turno No Eliminato"_

_"Find Timmy Turner," the Darkness snarled in it's deep raspy voice, "and BRING HIM to me."_

_

* * *

_

Unknown to the Darkness, the attack from the future Destructinator, had caused a fragment to fall off; a siginificantly large fragment. It was separated from the main body of the Darkness so it did not partake of the pure energy light from the three wands that Timmy Turner shot into the Darkness created the Kindness. It was even more lonely and in despair. It found the other fragments and they joined together. The resulting being was not nearly as large as the Darkness originally was, but it was large enough. Plus, it longed for companionship. That's when it ran into someone. Someone magical. A wizard.

"Hello my friend," said the wizard, "I can sense your loneliness; I can help ease it."

"Who are you?," asked the newly formed Darkness.

"My name is Alden Bitteroot."

* * *

_Please review. This is going to be a Darkness related story and a bit of a crossover, as hinted at in my previous story. A bit of trivia; this didn't make the final cut of Wishology, but in the original script, it was stated that the Darkness created it's Eliminators out of the Wonder Rockets fired into it. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

COURTROOM DRAMA

_I realize that I kind of rushed the last chapter in my previous story, Family Affairs, in particular the custody trial of the Turners concerning Timmy. This chapter will go into a little more detail concerning that. _

_

* * *

_

Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner were at the Dimmsdale Beach. They both smiled at each other. Trixie was sitting on her blanket while Timmy was laying on his stomach and looking up at Trixie with his blue eyes.

"His eyes are such a pretty shade of blue," thought Trixie to herself, "he's so cute, also."

With that Trixie reached over and ran her fingers through Timmy's thick messy brown hair. That's another thing she liked about Timmy; his thick hair.

Suddenly Timmy looked up just past Trixie. His expression filled with alarm.

"Timmy," said Trixie, "what's wrong."

"I don't know Trixie," said Timmy who stood up.

Trixie did as well and looked in the direction that Timmy was staring. She looked at Timmy. The eleven year old boy hadn't gone through his growth spurt yet, so he was still shorter than Trixie. In fact, he looked very small and very vulnerable making Trixie feel extremely protective of her boyfriend.

"Timmy," said Trixie, "I don't see anything."

"It's coming, " said Timmy, "I need to protect you and everyone again."

"What's coming?," said Trixie.

"That," said Timmy.

Suddenly, a gaping hole appeared in the sand and began to pull Trixie towards it. Timmy pushed the Asian American girl out of the way and stood between the opening and his girlfriend. It was ,now, pulling Timmy towards it.

"TIMMY," yelled Trixie.

The sand closed in around Timmy's feet, and it began to pull the buck toothed boy down. Trixie grabbed his hands and tried to pull him out. She did pull him forward some, but then Timmy fell forward and began to sink. The brown haired boy's body was at an angle and the sand began to cover his legs. Then his swimming trunks started to disappear under the beach. Timmy was sinking quicker. Trixie still had Timmy's hands in hers; she struggled to pull him out, but the force sucking him in was too strong. The sand was now up to his shoulders. The boy looked up at Trixie. He had a bittersweet expression on his face.

"So long Trixie," said Timmy.

With that Timmy's head disappeared beneath the sand.

"TIMMY," said Trixie, "NO!"

"NOOOO," said Trixie bolting up in her bed.

The young girl took a breath. It was just a dream. Trixie then looked up at her window. She thought she saw something; some type of movement. Trixie rushed to her window. There was something flying off in the distance. On a broom? That wasn't the weird part of it though; the weird part was that the person on the broom looked...it looked like Crocker.

* * *

The next day.

The Dimmsdale Family Courthouse was crowded not just with witnesses subpoened but with spectators. Apparently the entire town of Dimmsdale had taken an interest in Timmy Turner's home situation.

"Thank you Dr. Hunter," said the family court attorney, "you may step down."

Timmy's pediatrician went to his seat.

"The court now calls Geraldine Waxelplax to the stand."

The principal of Dimmsdale Elementary School got up and took the stand.

"Miss Waxelplax," said the lawyer, "how long have you known Timmy Turner?"

"Since the third grade," said Waxelplax.

"And how would you describe him as a student?"

"I would describe him as very kind and caring."

"Is it true that he's had some trouble academically in the past?"

"Yes," said the principal, "but he's doing much better."

"What do you attribute that to?" asked the attorney.

"Part of it was to due to a somewhat unbalanced teacher who used to work for us and seemed to get a pleasure out of failing Timmy."

"You said part of it," said the lawyer, "what other factors would cause it."

"Timmy is fairly bright person," said Waxelplax, "but he has a lot of problems focusing and he has an extremely short attention span. It's likely he has ADD, Attention Deficit Disoder."

"You said likely, you don't know for certain."

"No."

"Why not?"

Waxelplax drew in her breath and then said,

"Because his parents have never had him tested for it. I, in fact, have mentioned it several times over the years to them and recommened that Timmy be tested for it."

"And why did his parents never had him tested?," asked the lawyer.

"Because," said Waxelplax, very uneasily..."well..."  
"Well what?"

"They seem to forget things about Timmy all of the time. In fact, there have been times when Timmy had things after school and his parents were supposed to pick him up but they've forgotten him. I've had to drive him home sometimes," said the principal.

"In your opinion, would you call Todd and Theresa Turner neglectful parents."

"Yes," said the principal, "I think they love Timmy but he is clearly not their priority."

"What would be your recommendation?," asked the lawyer.

"I would recommend that Timmy should be removed from the Turner home for a period of time," said Waxelplax, "and stay with the Johnsons while we work with the Turners to be better parents."

"Thank you Miss Waxelplax," said the attorney, "You may step down."

This line was questioning went on with every subpoened witness . Basically the story was the same; Todd and Theresa did love Timmy and at times showed him some affection. However, mostly they'd be wrapped up in other things whenever the boy needed them. Sometimes when Timmy was hurt, they would clean up their acts, but never for very long.

The trial was nearly ended.

"Your honor," said the lawyer, "we've heard the same story about these parents over and over from other people, but now we're going to hear the story from the one who is the victim of all of this. I call to the stand Timmy Turner."

* * *

Alden Bitteroor, again, met with Vlad Plasmius/Masters and Calamitous. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Where did you go Bitteroot," asked Vlad.

"Oh just spreading some mischief," replied the wizard, "nothing important."

"Speaking of mischief," said a small squeaky voice, "what did you do to Sheen?"

The trio of villians looked down at the bottle which now contained a shrunken Jimmy Neutron. Bitteroot smiled maliciously and said,"I just sent him far far away."

"So beaver boy won't be able to get any help from him," said Calmitous, "or Neutron"

With that Calamitous held the jar that contained Jimmy. He, then, slammed the jar down on the table. It didn't break but it caused Jimmy to fall over plus the young genius grabbed his ear in agonizing pain. The evil professor just smiled.

"Not so nice when it happens to you is it Neutron?"

Jimmy just glared up at Calamitous. He felt like crying, but he did retain his composure.

"Well," said Vlad, "we may have somewhat neutralized the threat from Jimmy and Sheen, but that Turner boy has other allies."

"I know," said Alden, "I've even heard he's has a genie on his side and that is a very powerful ally to have."

"Yes," said Vlad, "it is, but there is one thing that's even more powerful than a genie and that's the GHOST of a genie"

Suddenly a female magical being appeared.

"Gentlemen," said Vlad, "I'd like you to meet Desiree."

* * *

Timmy looked down. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I call to the stand Timmy Turner," repeated the lawyer.

"Timmy," said A.J, putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "go on, it's okay."

With that Timmy got up and approached the bench and sat down.

"Timmy," said the attorney, "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want your to answer them honestly."

The boy nodded.

"Is it true that your parents went on a ski vacation and a beach vacation last year."

"Yes," said the boy quietly.

"And where were you during this time," asked the lawyer.

Timmy looked down, a grim look on his face. For a minute, he didn't say anything.

"Timmy," said the judge

"I was...at home," the buck toothed boy stammered.

"Alone?" said the attorney.

"Yes, said Timmy.

"Weren't you supposed to go with your parents?"

The boy nodded.

"Did they say why you didn't go?"

"Yes..." said Timmy,..."it was ..."

The boy looked down and then added in an almost whisper

"because they...forgot me."

"Could you repeat that Timmy so the court can hear?"

"It's because they forgot me," said Timmy a little louder.

A silence hung over the courtroom. Todd and Theresa Turner looked like they wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"And that's not the first time they've forgotten you is it?" asked the lawyer.

"No," said Timmy very quietly.

"In fact," said the lawyer, "even sometimes when they are paying attention to you, they don't seem very interested in you, or in fact wish you were somewhere else."

"No," said Timmy, "my mom and dad love me."

"I didn't ask that Timmy; what I'm saying is there are times when they,..and I'll try to put this delicately...wish they didn't have a child."

"That's NOT true," shouted Todd Turner, "we LOVE our little girl..."

Todd turned red realizing how bad his outburst looked. The judge glared at him and said,

"Mr. Turner please maintain silence."

"Well, Timmy," said the attorney, "is it true that they've often said they wish they didn't have you."

"Uh, no," said Timmy, "they want me...my mom and dad do want me."

"Your honor," said the lawyer, "I'd like to present you with exhibit A; this video tape."

The judge nodded and the attorney pushed the tape into the VCR.

The image showed Todd and Theresa Turner jumping up and down on a trampoline.

"Yaaaah!," said Mr. Turner, "Timmy's going to military school."

"What?," said Timmy shocked, "You guys can't be serious."

"Sure we are," said Todd, "in military school you'll learn things like discipline and..."

"We can FINALLY rent out your room," finished Mrs. Turner.

The entire courtroom gallery glared at the Turners. Suddenly all of the spectators and witnesses were holding tomatoes in their hands.

"Uh-Oh," said Todd.

* * *

"Desiree," said Bitteroot, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I would say so," said the ghostly genie, "it's not every day a second rate magic being such as yourself gets to meet an all powerful GHOST GENIE."

Alden swallowed hard. He was very powerful, but even he knew he couldn't take on Desiree so he let the insult slide.

"Are there any other allies of Turner's we need to alleviate," asked Calimitous.

"There's the matter of Fairly World," said Bitteroot, "granted that's an entire magical world, but I have something that can completely obliterate it."

Bitteroot put his hand towards the window.

The four looked out the window and they say a massive whirling vortex.

"Desiree," said Alden, "I'd like you to meet the Darkness."

* * *

After the judge had restored order and the Turners had cleaned themselves off, he turned to Timmy.

"Timmy," said the judge, "you may step down."

The boy did as he was bidden.

The judge looked very somber.

"After all things considered," said the judge, "and all of these testimonies from these witnesses I have come to a decision. In my opinion while the Turners do seem to care about Timmy, they are extremely neglectful. Now, I don't believe it's any real maliciousness on their part; it's just they aren't able to cope with the responsibilites of being parents as well as others can. So my judgement is that Timothy Turner will be in the custody of Alex and Helen Johnson for the period of one year. During that time, the Dimmsdale Social Services as well as representatives from Family Court will work with the Turners. Next year at this time, we will revevaluate whether Todd and Theresa Turner are fit to be young Timmy's guadian."

With that, the judge smacked his gavel down and said,

"Case dismissed."

There was a gasp and a silence.

* * *

_Please review. I know this is a long chapter, but I had several loose ends to tie up. Hopefully everyone is in character and I haven't bitten off more than I can chew!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

VERY UNSETTLING EVENTS

Timmy Turner just sat there silent. He felt...,he didn't know what he felt. Numb might be a good word. Although if he was so "numb" why was there a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. On the one hand he was grateful that the town of Dimmsdale finally, FINALLY was starting to be concerned about the daily neglect he received from his parents. On the other hand, they WERE his parents and he was being torn from a home he had lived in for eleven years. Also, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this sudden concern his hometown had for his well being. For a very long time, Dimmsdale turned the other way while his parents ignored him.

Timmy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Helen Johnson looking at him very concerned.

"Timmy, honey," said Helen, "it's going to be okay."

Timmy nodded.

The judge, noticing the silence in the courtroom, and the sick look in Timmy's eyes spoke up,

"We'll take a short recess and after that we'll review more of the specifics of what's going to be done."

The judge pounded his mallet once and left for his chambers. The courtroom remained silent. Then Timmy looked up at Helen and Alex.

"Can I, at least, talk to my Mom and Dad," said the pink hatted boy, "to kind of say goodbye."

"Of course," said Helen.

* * *

Alden Bitteroot stared this "Ghost Genie" Desiree.

"There's one concern I have, Vlad," said Bitteroot.

"What is that?," said the hybrid.

"Norm's not stupid," said the wizard, " and he IS poweful in his own way so what makes you so certain that Desiree can beat him?"

"Because," said Desiree in her sultry voice, "he's not JUST a genie; he's a man. And I know from thousands for years of experience how to handle men."

"Overconfident aren't we?," said Calamitous, "besides I'm a man and no woman's been able to get the best of me."

"Have you looked in a mirror, shorty?," said the female genie, "no woman would give you the time of day even if it benefitted her."

"Okay," said Vlad, "enough of this bickering, we all essentially want the same thing, correct."

The foursome nodded.

"Okay," said Vlad, "Alden I belive you need to meet with your descendant, Denzel Crocker. Old Man Tang did us a true service by freeing him from the nuthouse. I'll work on breaking Anti-Cosmo out. Desiree, I presume you need to put the final touches on your plan."

"Yes," said Desiree.

"And what do I do?" asked Calamitous.

"Ah, professor, you get a special reward," said Vlad pointing to the bottle containing the shrunken Jimmy Neutron, "You get to torment Neutron for a couple of hours."

Calamitous laughed evilly and that made Jimmy swallow nervously.

* * *

Todd and Theresa Turner held each other in their arms. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"What happened to Vicky?," asked Theresa, "I thought she was supposed to appear as a character witness for us, but I didn't see her."  
"Because," said a voice the Turners knew all too well, "with Winston returning home, she and her family are down at the police station helping the cops close the case on his disappearance.

The Turners looked down and saw Timmy.

* * *

The police were finishing up with Winston and Remy.

"So you two," said Frank, "You say you don't know what happened to the guy who kidnapped you?"

"No sir," said Winston, "for some reason he just decided to let us go, and he drove off."

"That's odd," said Bill.

"Why would that be odd?," asked Remy.

"It's just that most kidnappers would not do such a thing," said Frank.

Winston shrugged and said,

"He was a very odd kidnapper."

The cops looked at the boys very suspiciously thinking that the boys were hiding something. Before they could inquire more, one of the other cops came in and said,

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but someone from the FBI wishes to discuss this case with you."

"He does?," asked Frank.

"Yes," said the other police officer, "he says basically the case is closed and that there will be no more inquiries into it; it's a matter of national security."

"What?," asked Bill, "this is the first we've heard of this. Who is this agent?"

"It's me," said an Austrian accented voice.

"Oh, gentlemen," said their friend, "this is Agent Von Strangle."

* * *

Bitteroot had one more person to contact before he met with his descendant Denzel. Well, two more people, rather, a person and a creature. He had to assure the Darkness that Timmy Turner was coming. The Darkness was so lonely, it was easy to manipulate. However, he needed to contact the person whom he had assigned to take care of that Sheen kid. Bitteroot poofed up a crystal ball. It was cloudy for a second and then someone appeared.

"Hello, Dorkus," said Alden Bitteroot.

* * *

The Turners looked at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Timmy spoke,

"Mom, Dad, I don't...I"m sorry..."

Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at their young son for another minute and then with tears in their eyes, they hugged him.

"Oh, honey," said Theresa, "if anything WE should be sorry. The fact is we haven't been very good as your parents and we hope that you can forgive us."

* * *

_This chapter is a little shorter; sorry about that. Hopefully, I'm not rushing it and it's believable._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A UNIVERSAL PLAN

Dorkus heard his monitor crackle. It was the mysterious stranger. He turned and sure enough there was a shadowy figure. He never saw the figure clearly.

"Dorkus", said the being.

"Yes, Wizard," said Dorkus.

The being never gave it's name. He just insisted on being called "The Wizard".

"Have you finally disposed of Sheen?" asked the Wizard.

Dorkus winced and stated,

"I have tried."

"And yet you still fail?," said the Wizard, "why?"

"Sheen has proven difficult to destroy; plus he has managed to cultivate relationships with many of our high ranking citizens, including the emperor. The boy, also, seems to have an incredible amount of luck on his side."

"So basically what you're telling me is that a 13 year old child," said the Wizard, "who is of questionable intelligence, has managed to outmanouver you, someone who was the Emperor's assistant. Perhaps you are not as competent for this task as I assumed you were."

Dorkus swallowed hard. Normally, he would not have taken such insults from anyone. However, this being was different. This "wizard" seemed to know everything about what was going on with Dorkus and with Sheen. In addition, this person seemed to be able to bend reality, at least when dealing with Dorkus.

"I will try harder," said Dorkus.

"See that you do," said the Wizard, "if not for anything else for your pride. Remember Sheen did destroy your house upon landing on your planet."

Dorkus nodded and said,

"Yes, Wizard, I have not forgotten that."

"Good, and the next time I contact you, I expect to report that Sheen is out of the way permanently."

With that the monitor went dark.

* * *

Alden Bitteroot stared at the now blank crystal ball for a second. He was wondering if it was a mistake using Dorkus to try to neutralize Sheen. Bitteroot had thougt that Dorkus was a bit more intelligence than the other morons who inhabited that accursed planet in Jimmy Neutron's universe.

Well, now was no time to worry about this. He had other things to attend to, and he got on his broom and flew off.

* * *

Norm hated when he had to pose as a human, largely because he was not used to having legs. He was used to floating. He found levitation much easier and much more efficient. However, he did want to make sure nothing went wrong during the custody hearing involving Timmy Turner and his parents, and that neccesitated hiding his genie identidy. He was relieved that A.J.'s family would gain custody of Turner; well temporary custody anyway. Norm didn't need to use genie powers to realize how much danger Timmy would be if he continued to live in his parents house. He looked over at Cosmo and Wanda who also had disguised themselves in their adult forms. It was very odd being on the same side with his former enemies; however, Norm strangely found it comforting.

The judge reentered the courtroom. He sat down and then stated,

"Okay, as I stated Timothy Turner will be turned over to the Johnson's custody for a year. During that time, we will continue to work with the Turners to become better parents. The object of these proceedings to to attempt to make Todd and Theresa Turner more competent in their parenting skills and to be able to return Timmy to his home within a year. During this year, there will be some visitations allowed between the boy and his parents. The social worker will work out the details. This case is finally adjourned for one year."

The judge left and the crowd in the courtroom began to break up. Timmy stood up; a melancholy expression on his face. He looked toward A.J. and Chester. This part of the ordeal was over at least. Chester approached Timmy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"So, dude," said the blond, "you think you're going to be okay?"

"I guess," said Timmy, "I mean I hope I will be."

Chester nodded. There was no need to say anything further. A.J. then came over and said,

"Well, Timmy, like I've said before, I'm sorry you're going through all of this but I'm kind of glad you'll be living with my family."

Timmy nodded. That was when A.J.'s parents approached. Both of them hugged Timmy.

"You ready to go to home? Or rather your temporary..," said Helen stumbling for the words, "oh dear, I'm not sure how to describe it sweetheart."

Timmy smiled and said,

"Home is a good word for it; and I'm very grateful to both of you and A.J. for taking care of me."

"No problem," said Alex, "oh by the way, you guys, Timmy's parents told me that a friend of his has been trying to contact you and A.J. A friend from out of town."

"Who?," asked Timmy, "Dwight."

"No," said Helen, "it's another person. She's apparently friends with someone Timmy met a while back. The Turners weren't sure of the name; the best they could come up with is Jonny Quasar."

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows mystified. The he had a realization.

"They must mean Jimmy Neutron," the pink hatted boy said."

* * *

Right now, Jimmy Neutron was having the worst time of his life. Normally, he liked classical music. However, he didn't care for it full volume while he was only four inches tall. Calamiotous had taped him down on the table next to the jar that he'd just been imprisoned in. Jimmy couldn't even hold his ears to at least shut ouf some of the noise. The evil professor grinned at Jimmy's agony. Then he turned off the music. Jimmy was visibly relieved.

Sudddenly Calamiotous reached down and pulled Jimmy off of the table. The tape tore off. Calamitous smiled very maliciously. Jimmy could tell that he had been eating fish tacos because the odor was overwhelming.

"Well, Neutron," said the professor, "It seems I have you where I want you right in the palm of my hand."

Calamitous cackled. Jimmy just shook his head.

"Great," said Jimmy, "first you try to blow my eardrums off and then you tell me a lame joke."

"The only one LAME around here is YOU, Neutron," said Calamitous tightening his grip on Jimmy. It was becoming hard for Jimmy to breath.

"Calamitous, leave him alone," said a female voice.

Calamitous turned to the source of it. A blonde headed female locked in a cell.

* * *

Norm was about to go over to Timmy when a female brushed against him. He turned towards her and his eyes brighted. A very attractive female. She had dark hair, a similiar complexion to him. She also seemed a little unsteady on her legs like he was. The genie had a realization. He drew closer and whispered,

"Well, hello, my dear. Are you what I think you are."

"Yes," replied the woman softly, "if what you think I am is a genie."

"That's what I thought, my name's Norm. I suppose I should ask you what you're name is, but I like what I have picked out for you; Girl of my dreams."

The female genie smiled and said,

"Well, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"For ten thousand years and running," said Norm very mischievously

"Well," the female, "despite your flattering title for me, my name is actually Deanna."

"Nice to meet you, Deanna," said Norm, "are should we say your lamp or mine?"

* * *

Vlad snuck into Abracatraz prison. He turned invisible and waited for the guard in front of Anti-Cosmo's cell to leave. He finally did. With that, Vlad entered the cell.

"Hello, Vlad," said Anti-Cosmo before the ghost hybrid materialized.

"Anti-Cosmo," said Vlad, "are you ready to make get out of here."

"Oh yes," said Anti-Cosmo.

"And you have what we need, I trust," said Vlad.

"Yes my dear chap," said Anti-Cosmo, "it was quite easy to get too. These ignorant fairies probably won't even realize it's gone until it's too late."

"Very well," said Vlad, "now, let's go."

With that, Vlad grabbed Anti-Cosmo's shoulder and they both become invisible and made good their escape.

* * *

Timmy and A.J. were riding home with A.J.'s parents.

"I wonder what Jimmy wants?," asked Timmy.

For some reason, the Johnson's had decided to use their black R.V. to drive the boys home (Note-The RV made the appearance in School's Out The Musical") so there was no dagner of A.J.'s Mom and Dad hearing the boy's conversation, especially since they had chosen to ride in the back part of the large vehicle."

"I'm not sure," said A.J., "but we know from what Jorgen told us that Calamiotous has escaped; it's likely tied to that."

Timmy nodded and said,

"Then Jimmy probably needs our help. I just hope I'm up to it."

"I'm sure you will be buddy."

There was a crack of thunder and it suddenly started to rain. Timmy looked out of the camper's window. The sky was rather dark and sinistir looking. There were some clouds, very darks clouds. At a certain angle, they almost looked like...,No, it couldn't be that. Timmy shuddered and looked down.

"You all right, Timmy," said A.J.

Timmy at first didn't answer, but just looked up. The clouds were still there but they didn't look like what he thought he saw.

"Buddy," asked A.J., very concerned.

"It's nothing," said Timmy, "it's just that those clouds from a certain angle...looked like... well..."

"The Darkness," said A.J.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "that's kind of silly isn't it?"

"No," said A.J., "that's pretty understandable with everything you've gone through over the past year."

"I guess so," said Timmy, "I have to keep reminding myself that there is no more Darkness; we all saw it changed into the Kindness, or the Yellowness as Cosmo calls it."

* * *

Bitteroot approached the Darkness. Even he could sense how utterly lonely and in despair it was. Alden almost enjoyed it, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to take the chance that the almost ominpotent being sensed it was being used.

_"Must have Timmy Turner," _said the Darkness almost moaning in sheer brokenness.

"And you shall," said Bitteroot, "my friend; you will have him and your lonely existence will finally be alleviated."

* * *

Calamitous looked over at the imprisoned girl and said,

"Fine, Miss Vortex. I don't want to cause you too much distress."

And with that, Calamitous dropped Jimmy back into the bottle and sealed it up.

"Of course," said the professor, "You'll all be neutralized soon enough; once Bitteroot and his "friend" who's taking care of Sheen, Vlad, , Desiree, and I complete our plans we'll finally be in charge of both universes."

* * *

_Please review. Tried to make the chapter a bit longer!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

NEVER, EVER CROSS A WIZARD

Frank and Bill looked a bit suspicious of this "FBI agent" who just suddenly showed up.

"Why weren't we contacted about this?," demanded Bill.

"Because," said Jorgen, "a big manly organization like the FBI is not in the habit of sharing it's information with puny local law enforcement."

Winston almost smiled, but he didn't. Jorgen may be in disguise but he was still Jorgen.

* * *

The Johnsons had arrived home with Timmy and A.J. Since it was a nice day, the boys decided to stay outside and shoot some hoops. Timmy's godfamily was in disguise; Poof as Timmy's watch, Wanda as Timmy's cap and Cosmo as Timmy's sunglasses. Chester was due to come over later. After about an hour, the boys stopped for a break to get a soda. Both Timmy and A.J. were sitting at one of the tables in the backyard.

"Timmy," said A.J., "could I ask you something."

"Sure," said Timmy kind of curious.

"Well, it's a couple of things. One I'm concerned about how to keep Cosmo, Wanda and Poof a secret while you're staying here. I've worked out some things to keep it as secret as possible, but it's not going to be as easy with my parents particurlarly my mother. She notices everything."

Timmy's godfamily then poofed into their fairy forms and Wanda spoke,

"I've thought about that too A.J.; actually part of the problem may be solved."

"What do you mean, Wanda?" asked Timmy.

"Well Poof is supposed to start Spellementary School soon."

"Spellementary School?," asked Timmy

"It's a school for magical creatures," said Wanda, "so during the weekdays Poof will be gone for at least some of the time; and I'll be as discreet as possible."

"Well," said A.J., "that solves two thirds of the problem, but there's the remaining one third."

And everybody glanced at Cosmo.

"Why is everyone looking at ME," said the green haired fairy, "I can keep a secret. Like I haven't mentioned the secret fairy inspection we have tonight."

"Which is no longer a secret," said Wanda annoyed.

"Right," said Cosmo.

"Fairy Inspection?," asked A.J., "Please tell me that Jorgen Von Strangle is NOT coming to our house."

"No, No, A.J," said Wanda, "due to Timmy's living arrangements, Jorgen is going have the inspection in Fairy World."

"Well," said A.J. "that's a relief."

"You said a couple of things," said Timmy, "what's the other."

"Well," said A.J., "the fact that you weren't getting fed Timmy while you were at home; what's bothering me is that you have fairies; why didn't have them "poof" up some food for you?"

* * *

Alden Bitteroot arrived at Denzel Crocker's house. He rang the doorbell. After a minute, someone opened the door. It was an old lady. She looked at Bitteroot in disgust.

"Denzel," she said, "so now you're dressing like a warlock. You crackpot!"

With that Delores Crocker took a broom and attempted to whack Alden Bitteroot on the head. She didn't succeed. Alden's eyes turned a deep shade of red and he scowled. He gathered up some magic energy and blasted Denzel Crocker's mother with it. There was a piercing shriek; then silence.

* * *

Bill, the younger cop, scowled and snapped,

"Listen you arrogant jerk. I don't care WHO you are..."

Frank grabbed Bill on the shoulder and said,

"Agent Von Strangle, could you excuse me while I have word with my partner."

"Yes," said Jorgen, "I will be waiting."

The two cops went into a private room. When they were gone, Winston turned to Jorgen and said,

"Thanks, Jorgen, I was really nervous for a second."

"I was too," said Remy, who then turned to Winston, "well I guess everything is almost over, Winston."

Winston didn't respond but just coolly regarded Remy. Then once again, he turned to his fairy godfather.

"Jorgen," said the red haired boy, "what's going to happen now?"

"Well," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "once this paperwork here is completed. I presume they'll be letting you two go home."

"That's not exactly what I meant," said Winston, "you were saying you might not be able to be my godparent anymore." The boy looked down and added, "Is it true? Are you going to have to quit being my fairy godfather."

* * *

Vlad, Anti-Cosmo and Calamitous appeared in the spaceship where Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were being kept prisoner. Cindy didn't recognize Vlad but she definitely remembered Anti-Cosmo. Calamitous turned to greet them.

"Great," said Cindy, "You got Timmy Turner's Anti-Cosmo computer program. I thought Jorgen got rid of you."

"Computer program?," asked Vlad, "young girl what do you mean?"

"Oh please, like you don't know," said Jimmy in the bottle, "everyone knows about Timmy's fairy programs. You and that Bitteroot fellow must have hacked into Turner's computer system."

Anti-Cosmo laughed and said,

"Child, you ACTUALLY think I'm a computer simulation. It seems that you're not quite the genius everyone seems to think you are."

"What do you mean?," demanded Cindy.

"You mean this whole time," said Anti-Cosmo, "You thought Timothy's fairies were HOLOGRAMS."

"Of course they're holograms," said Jimmy, "there's no such thing as magic."

This caused Anti-Cosmo, Vlad, and Calamitous to start rolling down on the floor laughing.

* * *

Timmy was very silent and he just looked down.

"Well," said A.J.

"I think I know the answer to that A.J.," said Wanda, "Timmy, hun I know you're trying to be more responsible with your wishes; that's why you didn't use mine and Cosmo's magic to poof up something to eat; you didn't want to take the chance on us getting discovered."

Timmy didn't say anything.

"Timmy, buddy," said A.J., "I understand why you did that, but that was very dangerous. Wanda told me she saw you eating out of the garbage one day."

"And what's so bad about garbage," said a voice behind them, "I think it's great."

A.J. turned to the source of the voice and said,

"Yes, Chester, I know YOU think it's great, but not all of us enjoy that."

"Well that's sweet," said the blonde headed boy, "that just means there's more for me."

* * *

The Crocker's house now had a new statue of an old woman with glasses. Bitteroot just shook his head. He had forgotten about Crocker's mother; that worrisome old bat. He was actually glad she tried to attack him. It gave him an excuse to put her out of commission. He entered the house. Denzel wasn't home. So Alden just decided to make himself at home and wait for him in the living room.

* * *

"Winston," said Jorgen, "we'll discuss this more later. Right now, let's just concentrate on getting you two home."

The older police officer, Frank, came out and said,

"I'm sorry Agent Von Strangle; my partner's a little high strung. Why do you say we get started on the paperwork and let these two go home."

"Very well," said Jorgen.

And with that, all four of them went to the front desk of the station.

* * *

"Well," said A.J., "anyway; let's go up to my room. As you know Jimmy Neutron, or someone connected to him, has been trying to contact Timmy. You got the contact info, Timmy."

"Sure," said Timmy.

"Well," said A.J., "let's go and take care of this."

* * *

"What is SO funny," said Cindy.

"It must be part of their programming Cindy," shouted the tiny Jimmy from the bottle, "they've been programmed to believe their magical creatures."

Vlad stood up and said,

"You young fools; I can assure you, we're quite real."

"What do you mean," demanded Jimmy.

"Neutron," said Calamitous who had been pretty silent, "you may as well accept it as I have; the fact is that magic is REAL and there is a such thing as fairy godparents."

* * *

Timmy, Chester and A.J. went up to A.J.'s room and A.J. took a seat in front of his computer. Timmy looked around the room and what he saw made him freeze. His teeth chatterred a bit. Chester noticed this

"Timmy dude," said Chester, "what's wrong?"

Timmy didn't answer; he just stared at the object that had caught his attention. Now, the brown haired boy was turning white and feeling sick.

"A.J.," said Chester, "something's wrong with Timmy.

A.J. got up and went over to his friend. He put his hand on Timmy's shoulder and said gently,

"Buddy what's wrong."

Shaking, Timmy pointed to the object that had caught his attention. It was one of A.J.'s posters; and it had a picture of a black hole on it.

* * *

_Please Review_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

IN THE HEART OF THE DARKNESS

_Timmy Turner was at the top of the tower of people on the Blue Moon of Vegan. He had grabbed onto Trixie Tang's hands with his own._

_"TIMMY!," said Trixie, and then in a quieter voice, "How's my hair?"_

_Timmy smiled and said,_

_"Perfect"_

_Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang kiss on the lips. Then Timmy turns grimly to the Darkness and states,_

_"YOU WANT ME DARKNESS, YOU GOT ME!"_

_Then the buck toothed, pink hatted boy turned to Trixie._

_"So long, Trixie," said Timmy._

_Trixie desperately tried to cling onto Timmy as he slowly let go of her hand. Finally, Timmy broke free of Trixie's grip and got sucked up into the Darkness._

_Everyone heard Timmy scream in terror and Timmy heard Trixie scream,_

_"TIMMY!"_

_As he was pulled up into the Darkness, Timmy thought he heard his friend's (and enemies) call his name. However, he didn't have time to dwell on that as the winds were pulling him further into the Darkness at a high velocity. It was terrifying for the boy. He felt so small particularly when compared to a massive being such as The Darkness. He knew that this creature could squash him like an ant. Why wouldn't it just get it over with. It got even darker, if that was even possible._

_"Now, I know what a piece of dirt," thought Timmy, "being sucked into a vacuum cleaner feels like."_

_It felt like hours had passed but Timmy knew it was at the most five minutes. The old cliched saying was true; your life DID flash before your eyes before your death._

_He remembered being three years old and on the beach walking. Even then, he loved the sound of the Pacific Ocean. The first time he met Chester and A.J. in kindergarten flashed through his mind. _

_Another flash of a memory;_

_"I'm Cosmo," said the green haired fairy_

_"And I'm Wanda," said the pink haired fairy._

_"And we're," said Cosmo and Wanda in unison, "Your fairy godparents."_

_The velocity which he was travelling at was making him a little nauseaus. Timmy started losing consciousness._

_"This must be the end," Timmy thought, very bittersweetly, "I hope since the Darkness finally got me; my friends and loved ones are safe." Hopefully, Jorgen and the other fairies would be able to reclaim Fairy World since the Darkness was now busy with Timmy._

_Timmy started slowing down. He was in a semi-conscious state. He did feel himself stop. The boy very gently landed on...on.. something. Now, he started plunging deeper into unconciousness._

_"I just wish that I could have been buried overlooking Dimmsdale Park," thought Timmy, "The things that happened there caused Poof to be born. I doubt the Darkness is going to return my body to my family."_

_Such grim adult thoughts for someone so young. Timmy finally went into complete unconciousness._

* * *

Timmy, of course, lived but what happened permanantly affected him. Thinking you were going to die alone; no friends, no family, not even an enemy with him. And this was the reason, the eleven year was tensing up seeing the poster of a black hole; a black hole that looked a little too much like the Darkness before it became the Kindness. Timmy got dizzy and began to stumble back.

A.J. got up and grabbed Timmy before he fell back on the floor.

"Timmy, buddy," said A.J., "come on take a seat. Chester take that poster down and put it on my bed."

Chester did as bidden. A.J. led Timmy to a chair and helped him sit down. Wanda poofed up some water and handed it to her godchild. He took it.

"Drink it slowly, sweetie," said Wanda.

Timmy did. After a few minutes, the boy spoke,

"Sorry, guys."

"There's nothing to be sorry about dude," said Chester.

"I just haven't had...,that feeling in months," said Timmy, "I thought I'd finally stopped being so scared of the dark, or rather the Darkness."

"Well," said A.J., "I never noticed how much that poster I had resembled the Darkness; I should have taken it down."

"No," said Timmy, "you shouldn't have to take down your things because of my...cowardly nature."

"Timmy," said A.J, exasperated, "I've told you before you're no coward. Anyone who willingly throws himself up into a swirling porthole of death to save his friends and family and even HIS enemies is a pretty brave person."

"Believe me," said Timmy, "I didn't feel very brave when I did it."

"And that's the reason it was so brave of you," said Wanda, "Like I said to you before real courage is controlling your fear and still doing what you have to do."

Timmy said nothing. He was getting his color back. Isaac, Chester's fairy godfather who had been in disguise as a watch, suddenly appeared.

"Wanda's right, Timmy," said Isaac, "One of the bravest people whom I had as a godchild often would feel fear but still do what he needed to do. In fact, even after he grew up and became well known as a naval officer, trust me he would still feel fear. He may not have shown it, but raiding the U.S.S. Philadelphia when it had been captured by the Barbary Pirates was probably one of the most terrifying moments of his life."

This caused A.J. to turn around in shock and say,

"Isaac; the Barbary Pirates? The Philadelphia? Are you trying to tell us that one of your godchildren was Commodore Stephen Decatur?"

The brown haired fairy nodded.

"I remember something about that in history class," said Timmy, "didn't Decatur destroy the ship so those pirates couldn't use it?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "Decatur led a raid and had his raiding party burn the ship rather than have it used as a weapon against America."

"And trust me Timmy," said Isaac, "even a man like that felt fear; and you would NOT call him a coward."

"I guess you wouldn't," said Timmy, "You know I think I'm feeling better. Thanks guys."

"Poof, Poof," said Poof who then floated over to Timmy and hugged him. The round baby then added,

"My big bwother is a big brave hero."

Everyone smiled.

"But Timmy still couldn't save Carl," said Cosmo, "and Carl never gave me my records back."

"Carl?," asked Chester, "you mean that guy in Retroville?"

"No," said Wanda, annoyed, "He's talking about an ant."

A.J. stared at Cosmo a second and shook his head.

"You know what I don't think I want to know," said the young genius.

"Speaking of Retroville," said Timmy, "should we try to contact Jimmy Neutron and whoever contacted us from Retroville."

Timmy handed the handwritten information to A.J. The african american boy punched some buttons. The computer whirred a bit. Nothing.

"What's wrong," said Timmy, "that's how Jimmy told me to contact him."

"I don't doubt it buddy," said A.J., "but no one's answering."

"Why don't you try Cindy Vortex," said Timmy, "here's the information."

Suddenly, Norm appeared in the room. He was wearing a new tux.

"Turner," said Norm, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Timmy, "Now, how'd you know something was wrong?"

"I told you Timmy," replied Norm, "I'm keeping an eye on you guys. What happened?"

"Uh, I saw something that reminded me of the Darkness," said Timmy, "and it...kind of scared me. Sounds silly; doesn't it?"

Norm, for a change, didn't say anything snarky or sarcastic. He, in fact, looked sympathetic.

"No Timmy," said the genie, "that doesn't sound silly at all."

"You look sharp, Norm," said A.J., "something special."

"Yeah, baldy," said Norm, "I'm meeting a special lady friend. I'd tell you our plans but this fanfiction is rated K."

A.J. chuckled a bit and then said,

"Well,enjoy yourself Norm." Then stopped and turned again to Norm

"Norm?,"he said, "before you go could you do us favor?"

"Name it kid," said Norm.

"Well," said A.J., "someone we know from Retroville is trying to contact us and we seem to have be having trouble contacting him."

"Retroville," said Norm, "isn't that where that mad scientist Professor Calmitous is from?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "and we think it might be connected. So if you're willing."

"Just say the word, Captain Cranium," said Norm.

"I wish that whoever was trying to contact us in Retroville would appear on the screen right now," said A.J.

Norm snapped his fingers and there was gong. The picture cleared up and the last person they expected to see appeared. It was an African American girl.

"Libby?," asked Timmy.

* * *

_Please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A MISSING FRIEND AND THE BLAME GAME

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other skeptically. They wondered if the professor had truly lost his mind.

"You don't believe me do you?," said Calamitous.

"No," said Jimmy, his voice somewhat muted by the jar, "there is no such thing as magic."

"Then how do you explain," said Anti-Cosmo, "how I stopped the Earth's rotation boy in my attempt to make every day friday the 13th?"

"You're a reality bending computer program," said Cindy, "a very powerful reality bending program, but a program."

"Would a program," said Calamitous, "be self aware to the degree that Anti-Cosmo is?"

"Yes," said Jimmy, "Goddard, my robot dog, is sentient and very, very self aware."

"Does Goddard have DNA and RNA?," asked Calamitous, "and is he carbon based?"

* * *

"Libby," asked Timmy, "what's going on?"

"Timmy," said Libby, "Is your genius friend, J.A...,A.G..."

"It's A.J., Libby," said A.J., "and what's wrong? Where's Jimmy?"

"I'm not sure where to start," said Libby, "I guess the best way is a question; have you seen Sheen in your universe?"

* * *

Denzel Crocker was heading home after his meeting with Old Man Tang. He was glad to be out of the psychiatric ward, but there was one down side; he had to go back to his mother. Speaking of which, there was a stone statue of her in front of the house.

"Hmm," said Crocker, "the vain old crone must have decided make a statue of herself."

He came up to the door. To his surprise, it was open. This made him very nervous. He pulled his fairy freezer out of his van. He entered the house, very cautiously.

"You don't need that my friend," said a voice that was identical to Crocker's own.

* * *

"You're joking," said Cindy.

"It looks I'll have to prove it," said Calamitous.

With that, the professor pulled out a knife and cut Anti-Cosmo on the hand.

"Ouch," said the Anti-Fairy enraged, "you pathetic lowly human, how DARE YOU."

"I've owed you this," said Calamitous, "especially since you used me that time in Dimmsdale and I had to endure the humilation of being imprisoned with that imbecile Jorgan."

Then Calamitous wiped the blood on a slide. The professor, then turned to the imprisoned Jimmy and popped the top off the jar. He clutched the Retroville's genious boy in his hand; put the slide under a microscope positioned and held Jimmy over the lens.

Jimmy peered down through the lens. After a few seconds, he gasped. Although it had some differences from human blood, it was most definitely organic. Anti-Cosmo was indeed a living organism; a MAGICAL living organism.

* * *

Timmy, Chester and A.J. looked at each other; puzzled at Libby's question.

"No, Libby," said Timmy, "we haven't seen Sheen."

Libby looked down.

"Libby," said A.J., "why would you think that Sheen is in our universe?"

"Well," said Libby, "he's missing. He's been missing for months"

"Well," said A.J., "I gathered that he's missing, but why would you think he's here?"

"He took one of Jimmy's rocket's," said Libby, "and it launched who knows where; You know Neutron is ALWAYS causing problems with those things he's always building."

The last statement was tainted with anger. It was clear whom Libby blamed for Sheen's disappearance. Although both Timmy and A.J. suspected there was more to the story.

"Libby," said A.J., "it's not particularly easy to go between our universes. You either have to use a portal or use Timmy's fai...,I mean Timmy's reality bending computer programs."

Timmy and Chester almost smiled; A.J. had been a very quick study in how to hide the existence of Cosmo and Wanda from people.

"Anyway," said A.J., "it's very unlikely you could simply "rocket" between universes."

Libby said nothing.

"Jimmy's missing too," said Timmy, "isn't he?"

"Yes," said Libby very neutrally, "he..."

"He went off to try to find Sheen," said A.J., "because he felt guilty about his friend's disappearance and somebody played the guilt card on him."

"Well," said Libby, "He SHOULD feel guilty."

"Cindy's missing too, " said A.J., "isn't she?"

Now, Libby looked shocked.

"How did you know that?," asked the african american girl.

"Elementary, Libby," said A.J., "You specifically said you wanted to contact Timmy AND ME. I know Jimmy's the genius of Retroville and I know that Cindy's the second smartest person in Retroville. Carl wouldn't be able to help with this, so you would have to contact another genius; me."

"Well aren't we full of ourselves, Short Shiny and Delusional?," replied Libby clearly annoyed.

"No," said Timmy sharply, "A.J. is simply stating a fact; he IS a genius and if both Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex are missing, he would be the person to contact for help." The pink hatted boy paused and added, "look, I know you and Sheen have a "thing" for each other and I know you're worried, but taking your anger out on A.J. is not going to help anyone."

* * *

Crocker was shocked by the similiarity to his voice, but he was even MORE shocked by the source of the voice. It was someone who was a virtual copy of him. The man was dressed in black robes and a pointed black hat, but other than his wardrobe he was essentially a twin to Denzel Crocker. The humpbacked Elementary School teacher dropped his fairy freezer on the floor.

"Who are you?," demanded Crocker.

"A distant, a very distant relative," said the odd man, "and perhaps the man who can make all of your dreams come true."

* * *

Libby looked down a little bit and that made Timmy feel a little guilty.

"Look, Libby, I'm sorry," said the pink hatted boy, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No," said Libby, "that's fine; you're right; I AM worried about Sheen and Cindy."

"And Jimmy," added Chester.

"And Jimmy," said Libby.

"Well," said A.J., "You have good cause to worry."

"What do you mean?," asked Libby.

"Libby," said A.J., "I don't know if you know this, but we just learned that Professor Calamitous has escaped; and whatever he's up to it can't be any good."

* * *

Jimmy was sitting on the table in front of the micropscope; stunned at what he saw. Cindy noticed this.

"Neutron," said Cindy, "what's wrong? You're not saying that this freaks are right; that magical fairies are real?"

"Cindy," said Jimmy clearly shaken up, "they may be freaks, but they happen to be right; that fluid Calamitous drew from Anti-Cosmo is blood; cells, hemoglobin, carbon based, the works."

"Oh now, come on Jimmy," said Cindy, "that's impossible; the next thing you'll be saying is that there's a such a thing as ghosts."

Upon hearing this, Vlad stifled a giggle.

* * *

_Please Review. Hopefully, I don't have Libby out of character, but I figured since her and Sheen are close, she might lash out at Jimmy without thinking clearly._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

PUTTING A SOUND PLAN TOGETHER

Denzel Crocker looked very suspiciously at this stranger who was now in his house.

"Please my friend," said the mysterious stranger, "take a seat we have much to discuss."

Crocker very cautiously took a seat in the recliner. The stranger was sitting on the sofa.

"You asked who I was," said the man, "I told you a distant relative. We're connected through your mother's side. Although, I can assure you I am nothing like the old bag."

"Hmmm," said Crocker, "insulting members of your family; calling my mother names. I think I like you already. If you _hate_ children, you'd be perfect."

"Oh Denzel," said Bitteroot, "Not _only_ do I share your hatred of children,like you I hold a special hatred for _one_ particular child: Timmy Turner."

* * *

"Calamitous has escaped," said Libby, angrily, "do you think he caused Sheen, Neutron, and Cindy to disappear."

"I'm not sure," said A.J., "but I suspect it's connected. Libby, you said all of this started when Sheen took one of Jimmy's rockets?"

Libby nodded grimly.

"How long ago did Sheen disappear," asked Timmy.

"Eight months ago," said Libby, visibly shaken, "we haven't heard anything; Jimmy's been searching for him ever since. He's had no luck."

"Well," said A.J., "he must have found a lead on Sheen's disappearance in order for him to take off like that. How long has Jimmy been missing?"

"Two weeks," said Libby.

"Did Cindy go with him," asked Timmy.

"Yes," said Libby.

"Well," said Timmy, "let's go; Cosmo Wanda I wish..."

A.J. put his hand on Timmy's shoulder and said,

"Wait a minute, buddy let's not jump the gun yet,"

"But A.J.," said Timmy, "Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen could be in danger."

"I know that, Timmy," said A.J., "but we need to get as much information as possible before we do anything. If we go in there without a clear plan, we could tip off Calamitous or whoever else might be working with him. If that happens, Calamitous could take off with all three of them and then we'll never find them."

Timmy considered this and said,

"You're right A.J. Sorry, I was just worried about them; I mean they are our friends too."

"That's okay," said A.J.

The young genius then turned to the screen and said,

"Libby can you get into Jimmy's lab and tie in his computer with my computer."

"Yes, " said Libby, "I'll get Carl and use a lock of his hair to open it up. It'll take me fifteen minutes."

"Okay," said A.J.

With that the screen went blank and then A.J. turned to Timmy,

"Once we get more information buddy, you can come up with a plan."

"Me," said Timmy, "but we're in this together."

"Well we are," said A.J., "but we need to utilize all our strengths; mine is gathering information; yours is leadership and strategy as well as Chester's street smarts."

"Where's Norm?," said Chester.

"Probably with that female," said Isaac disgustedly, "you know how strong how a genie's libido is."

"For you information, fruitcup," said Norm, "I've been right here all along."

They turned to the source of the voice and saw a poster with Norm on it. He snapped his fingers and appeared in his normal form.

"I didn't want to alarm that Libby girl too much. She knows about Cosmo and Wanda, but she thinks they're computer programs." The genie smiled a little mischevously. "I've always been a little harder to explain."

* * *

"Let me see that blood sample," said Cindy.

Calamious slid the slide and the microscope through the bars of the cell. He then picked up Jimmy and dropped him unceremoniously into the jar."

Cindy looked through the microscope and saw what Jimmy had seen The blond headed girl looked up stunned.

"This is not possible," said Cindy.

"Oh trust me, my dear Miss Vortex," said Vlad, "It _is_ possible. In fact, there are other things even more fantastic than that."

* * *

"How do you know Turner," said Crocker.

"Because he got in the way of _my_ plans," said Bitteroot, "and I want him taken care of once and for all."

"You too," said Crocker, "we share another bond."

* * *

"Well if you guys don't need me anymore," said Norm, "I'll guess I'll get ready for a night on the town with "that female" as that floating pudding pop descirbes her."

"That's fine Norm," said A.J., "this is going to take little bit and I doubt we'll go anywhere yet."

"Before I do that," said the genie, "A.J. I need to talk to you for a few minutes; outside in private."

Everyone looked surprised including A.J., but the young genious nodded. Norm snapped his fingers; there was a gong and Norm and A.J. were in A.J.'s backyard.

"Is there something wrong Norm?,"asked A.J.

"No," said the genie, "but you did a good job restraining Turner from doing anything rash."

"Well, thanks," said A.J., "but I don't think you came out here to discuss Timmy's impulsiveness."

"In a way kid, I am," said Norm, "Timmy can be pretty impulsive and often thinks with his heart instead of his head."

"I know," said the bald genius, "He and I have discussed this before."

"Good," said Norm, "Both of us have a pretty realistic way of looking at things; me because I've seen people at their worst and you because you're an egghead filled with all sorts of information."

"Thanks," said A.J., "I think."

"Be there for Timmy A.J.," said Norm grimly, "I admire Timmy's willingness to give people the benefit of the doubt but it can be used against him, and I'm speaking as one who used it against him."

A.J. nodded and said,

"I will Norm."

"Good," said Norm, "call me if you need me."

Norm snapped his fingers and disappeared. After a minute A.J. stared at the spot where Norm was thinking what the genie had just said. After a minute, A.J. turned and went to his house.

* * *

_Please review; incidently I haven't forgotten Winston, Remy and Jorgen. We'll be seeing them soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER TEN**

**SWALLOWING PRIDE**

"Everything okay?," asked Timmy as A.J. entered the room, "what did Norm want?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "everything's fine, he was just telling me that we need to be supportive of you as you lead us."

"A genie expressing concern about someone else," said Isaac very skeptically, "I find that hard to believe."

A.J. turned towards Isaac annoyed and said,

"You mean after all Norm's done to help us, you _still_ can't let go of your petty bigotry of genies."

"You're one to talk," replied Isaac, "especially since you can't let go of your _petty_ hatred of Jorgen Von Strangle."

"It is _not_ petty," replied A.J., "the jerk nearly got Timmy killed."

"And Norm put Chester in danger and used him to hurt Timmy..."

"That _is_ enough," said Timmy, firmly, but not loudly, "A.J., Isaac, we need to talk alone. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Isaac, A.J. and me were in the Timmy Cave _now_."

* * *

"So," said Crocker, "who are you exactly; what is your name?"

"Do you remember what your grandmother's maiden name was?", asked Alden.

"Bitteroot," replied Crocker, "is that the side you come from."

"Yes," replied Bitteroot, "but it's a little more complicated than that."

"How do you mean?," asked Crocker.

"I guess the best way to let understand this is to ask you a simple question; How old do you think I am Denzel?"

Crocker furrowed his eyebrows and looked thoughtful for a minute or two.

"I would say around my age; middle forties," replied Denzel.

"I will turn 540 next friday," replied Bitteroot.

* * *

Jorgen, still in disguise, accompanied Winston and Remy to where their families were waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. DeLise," said Jorgen, "if it's all right, I need to talk to Winston for a few minutes."

"Is everything okay," said Winston's father, "Winston's not hurt or in some type of trouble?"

"Oh, no," replied Jorgen, "I just need to debrief him a little more about what he'd seen to put the final touches on the paperwork."

They nodded and Remy came up to Winston.

"I'll see you around Winston," said Remy offering his hand.

Very, very reluctantly Winston took Remy's hand, but he still had a look of mistrust on his face. Remy saw this and his face tightened grimly. He then turned and walked with Jorgen into a private office. All the while, having very mixed feelings about Remy. As for Jorgen, his mind wasn't on Remy, it was on Winston and his family. He was simply amazed that it took Winston disappearing to get his dad to give the boy any attention. If Mr. DeLise had shown this much concern for his son all along, Jorgen would have never needed to have been assigned to Winston.

* * *

Cindy and Jimmy all were very, very quiety. They could scarcely believe that when Timmy talked about his fairies, he did _not_ mean computer programs; he did not mean halllulcinations. He meant living breathing sentient _magical_ creatures. Cindy finally asked asked the only question that she could think of.

"Are there more magical beings besides fairies that exist."

"Oh yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "my dear; you know that fellow Bitteroot who was dressed in robes and a pointed hat."

"Yes," said Jimmy whose eyes widened as he said, "are you telling me..."

"Yes, boy," said Vlad, "Alden Bitteroot is an honest to goodness wizard."

* * *

Timmy, A.J., and Isaac appeared in the Timmy Cave along with Cosmo and Wanda.

"We'll leave you three alone sport," said Wanda.

"But I wanna see the fight," said Cosmo.

Timmy gave a glare to Cosmo; a glare that was somewhat reminscient of the way Wanda would glare at him. Timmy' blue eyes revealed an iron strength of will that had always been there, but seemed much stronger.

"But," said Cosmo, "I can watch the fights on T.V.

The green haired fairy floated to one of the rooms and Wanda smiled. She couldn't help it; her godchild had really come a long way from the impulsive kid that she'd first met.

"I'll join Cosmo," said Wanda, who then floated over to the room that Cosmo was in.

Timmy then turned to Isaac and A.J.

"Timmy," said A.J. "I..."

"Wait a second A.J.," said Timmy, "let me speak. A.J., you're a terrific friend and I admire your willingness to stand up for me, and Isaac you've been a terrific godfather to Chester and you've really helped him gain a lot of self confidence."

"But...", said Isaac.

"Guys," said Timmy, "All of us need to work together. As Jorgen's mentioned there's a threat coming and if we're fighting among ourselves there is NO way we can counter the threat. What was it that Ben Franklin said; we must all hang together or we must assuredly will hang separately. I need both of you."

Timmy turned to A.J. and said,

"Buddy, I need you to keep me on track. As you've pointed out many times I can be pretty impulsive, plus I tend to think more with my heart. Sometimes that helps, but sometimes it can get me into real trouble."

"That's basically what Norm was talking about to me," said A.J.

"Well," said Timmy, "he's right and speaking of Norm and Jorgen; I know both of them have done things to hurt me. However, both of them have more than made up for it; particularly Norm. I mean he's doing everything to help all of us. And Jorgen, yes he can be a big mouthed jerk and a bully, but he's also The Toughest Fairy in the Universe. Both Norm and Jorgen are two of our most powerful magic allies. So please, I am asking you as your friend and as a leader to try and remember that and even swallow your pride and work with someone who

you may not necessarily see eye to eye with. Remember, I had to do that when the Darkness came; I had to, in fact, ask my own worst enemies for help, because everyone I loved and cared about was in danger. So please, let's try to keep focus and remembering what we're fighting for."

Both fairy and genius looked at Timmy and then looked down about. A.J. finally spoke,

"You're right Timmy; I'm sorry and I apologize to you Isaac. We need to work together."

"I accept your apology," said Isaac, "and I wish to apologize to you, A.J. as well as Timmy."

"So," said Timmy, "we're all cool."

They nodded and Timmy called to Cosmo and Wanda. When his godparents appeared, Timmy said,

"Guys we're ready, I wish we were back in A.J.'s room."

With a poof, they were back in A.J's room. Timmy then turned to Cosmo and Wanda and said,

"You know instead of wishing to be where Sheen's at why don't I do this; I wish we could see where Sheen is on the computer screen right now."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands; there a was poof and a very strange looking planet that appeared on the screen.

"So," said Chester, "Sheen's lost on a planet."

"Poor guy," said Wanda, "I'll bet he's so lonely and homesick."

"I'm sure he is, it must be pretty hard on him," said Timmy, "Wanda, I wish we could see Sheen on the computer screen right now."

There was another poof and Sheen appeared. To everyone' shock, Sheen looked in perfect health. In fact, he looked quite happy. Then they saw the reason. He was holding hands with a woman; a blue woman obviously an alien.

"Uh-Oh," said Timmy, "Libby's _not_ gonna like this."

"I'm not gonna like what," said a voice over the other computer monitor.

Everyone turned and saw Libby on the monitor screen.

* * *

_Please review; not one of my better chapters, I know._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

A PARENTAL BOND

_Just prior to the opening scenes of Wishology Part III: The Final Ending from the Darkness' POV as Timmy is pulled into it's heart._

A now unconscious Timmy Turner was very gently lowered into an alcove in the heart of the Darkness. The Darkness looked in fascination at this human boy; this person of love and light. It had found out things about Timmy when the child had sent a surge of pure white energy into it's heart. It knew Timmy had a rough life; that he hungered for his parents attention. It knew Timmy Turner felt like an outsider and felt that very very few people understood him; those few people included his friends like Chester and A.J. Sadly, he did not feel that his parents understood him. It had found out other things about Timmy through various spies it had sent to Earth.

It, also, sensed that Timmy felt very lonely. The Darkness could understand that. It knew exactly what it was like to be alone and not be understood by anyone. It sensed a sadness from the small child. The Darkness' heart felt a stirring of sympathy and caring for Timmy. It felt almost...that it should protect Timmy and provide for him. The Darkness wanted to make him happy and make Timmy Turner feel safe.

The Darkness had never ever felt this way before about anything or anybody; it felt almost...parental. Yes that was it; The Darkness wanted to take care of Timmy in a way his parents never did. It bonded a little closer to the boy and discovered something very heartwrenching; Deep down inside, Timmy felt like he didn't deserve his parents love. That there was something wrong with him. The Darkness' own heart felt like it would break for the boy. At the same time, it was glad Timmy was here. The love and light that eminated from this boy was very soothing and comforting. It made the Darkness feel needed and loved; something it had _never _felt before. This love, light and friendship that came from little Timmy Turner made the Darkness feel...content and happy.

_PRESENT DAY_

The remaining fragments that made up the reformed Darkness, also, craved this feeling of contentment. Alden Bitteroot had promised that soon; soon, Timmy Turner would be back and it could give Timmy the love and caring he knew that the boy deserved. Perhaps it should be suspicious of Bitteroot, but the Darkness was so utterly lonely, it would do anything to get the light back into it's heart.

"Where was Bitteroot?," the Darkness thought to itself, "he hadn't been in contact with him for several hours."

* * *

Alden Bitteroot was right now in the living room of his descendant Denzel Crocker. Crocker just took in what Bitteroot had said. He looked at this strange man.

"You're 540 years old?," said Crocker, "that can _only _mean _one _thing. That you're a..."

Suddenly Crocker began contorting wildly and spazzing as he said,

_"fairy godparent, fairy goparent."_

Crocker landed in front of Bitteroot and put a high tech butterfly net over the man.

* * *

"Well," said Libby, "what won't I like?"

"Uh...," said Timmy.

"Uh," said A.J., "You're not going to like the fact that Sheen is light years away from home on a strange alien planet."

Timmy looked at the monitor and saw that the image of Sheen and that alien woman was no longer on the screen. Just the odd shaped planet.

"Well," said Libby, "I don't like that, but I already suspected something like that had happened."

"We were just concerned Libby," said Timmy, "about you Libby; we know how close you and Sheen are and you'd be really really worried about him."

"Well," said Libby, "it's nice of you to be concerned, but please don't sugarcoat anything for me. If there's something truly wrong, then don't hide anything from me."

* * *

Alden Bitteroot's eyes turned a burning shade of red. He gathered up a ball of energy and blasted the butterfly net to ashes. Denzel Crocker looked stunned.

"Denzel, it's a good thing you're my descendant," said Bitteroot sounding more than a bit annoyed, "otherwise I wouldn't be nearly as patient with you.

Crocker looked stunned and he said,

"You're my ancestor and you're magical, but you'd have to be...no, you couldn't; you're trapped in a well.

"Denzel," said Alden, "I assure you that I am indeed who you think; my first name is Alden; as in Alden Bitteroot.

* * *

"Jorgen," said Winston, "so I guess you're gonna tell me whether or not you can be my godparent anymore."

The young boy looked down sad. Jorgen's heart went out to the boy.

"Winston," said Jorgen, "about that. I will always be there for you, but it won't be like when I was your full time godparent. For one thing, I have a lot of things happening in Fairy World that need my personal attention and another, Binky is Tootie's godparent so if I were to start staying there with you it might arouse too much suspicion. Anyway, I've talked to Binky and he has agreed to be your godfather as well, so he'll be looking out for both of you."

Winston still looked sad.

"Winston," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "Binky may be puny but he's a very good fairy and he can multitask, he did that for when he was my assistant."

"I know, Jorgen," said Winston, "I know he's a good fairy, but he's not you. I mean you're the Toughest Fairy ever; you're just awesome."

"Aww," said Jorgen trying to lighten the mood, "you're just saying that because it's completely true."

"You know what I mean Jorgen," said the red haired boy, "you're more like a father to me than my own father; I love you."

Jorgen smiled and then,

"And why do you love me, Winston?"

Winston picked up on this. He smiled and then said,

"Because you tell me to."

"Because I tell you to what?," said Jorgen

"Because you tell me to SIR," said Winston straightening up in an almost military pose.

* * *

"Libby," said A.J. trying to steer the conversation in a different direction, "are you at Jimmy's computer."

Libby nodded.

"Okay," said A.J., "I'm going to link up with it and download some of the information into my computer. Do you remember the exact date that Sheen disappeared.

"Yes," said Libby, "In fact I'm never going to forget it."

"Okay," said A.J., "stream the information to me and I'll try to find out what we're dealing with."

* * *

"How is that possible?," said Crocker, "you're..."

Suddenly Bitteroot seemed to look off in another direction. The wizard seemed very alarmed.

"What is it?," asked Denzel

"Magic," said Bitteroot, "GOOD magic. Denzel, I'll be back but I've got to take care of something right now."

"Okay," said Crocker, "can I help?"

"No," said Bitteroot, "I need to take care of this myself. What you probably want to do though is bring your mother in."

"My mother," said Crocker, "she's not here."

"Oh yes she is," replied Alden, "she's outside standing on the sidewalk."

"But that's a.." said Crocker, "wait a minute that stone statue is my mother?"

"Yes," said Bitteroot, "that old bag tried to hit me with a broom so I stopped her."

"Is she dead?," asked Crocker.

"Would you like her to be dead?" asked the wizard.

Denzel Crocker squinted his eyes and seemed deep in thought for a couple of minutes. The crazy hunchbacked teacher sighed."

"No," said Crocker, "I'm going to hate myself but I want her alive, but she can remain a stone statue for now and I'll bring her in."

"Good enough," said Bitteroot, "I'll be back Denzel.

With that, Alden Bitteroot grabbed his broom and headed out the front door. He got on his broom and flew off.

* * *

"Well," said Winston, "can we at least do something together one last time. It can even be totally extreme."

"Sure," said Jorgen, "what would you like to do? Perhaps skydive into the belly of the Galactoran Space Eel."

"Yeah," said Winston, "that would be totally..."

"Absolutely NOT," said a Voice.

Both godchild and godfather looked in the direction of the voice. It was the Tooth Fairy.

"Jorgen, are crazy?," said his wife, "we just got Winston back safely, do you really think I'd allow you to put him in danger?"

* * *

Alden Bitteroot flew to the source of the magic. It was coming from A.J.'s house. As he approached the home, he suddenly felt like he hit a wall, an invisible wall. It caused Bitteroot to fall of his broom and tumble into the yard. The wizard snapped his fingers and a diagram of the house appeared. There was a magic force field surrounding them. Not just any magic force field. One created by genie magic.

"Blast that Norm," said Bitteroot, "he is truly a sneaky genie. Well, hopefully Desiree will take care of him. In the mean time..."

Bitteroot poofed up a crytal ball. He waved his hand over it.

"Show me what's going on in A.J.'s room."

* * *

Norm was getting ready for his big date with Deanna the Genie. Norm was in front of a mirror and he straighted his tie up; he even put on his best fez.

"Looking good," said Norm," then again, I always do."

Norm heard a knock on the door and he floated over and looked through the peep hole. Sure enough it was Deanna. Norm opened the door.

"Well, hello my dear," said Norm, "are you ready for an unforgettable night."

"Oh yes," said Deanna, "In fact , I doubt that you and I will EVER forget this night."

* * *

_Please review. If you remember the Oh Yeah cartoons, you may seem to recall a little scene with Winston at the Zappy awards._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

WORLDS BEING RESTORED

_The Kindness had been busy lately. Very busy. It had been restoring many of the worlds it had destroyed when it was still a raging, anguished shadowed being known as the Darkness. There were score of worlds throughout the universe that needed to be restored; Wonder World, Genie World. It took time and energy to do that. So that was why it didn't notice, at first, that it was still not quite complete. That it had lost some fragments over the course of the centuries and had lost a large fragment after the Head Eliminator had attacked it. _

_Also, when Timmy Turner had used the three wands in the solar system to light the Darkness, it had become so joyous and so relieved that the being became delirously happy and that this contentment was the only thing that dominated it's thoughts. That's why, at first, the Kindness had almost a goofy smile; that often happens when one finally attains salvation and hope. The sheer ecstasy of this experience gave one almost a "high"._

_However, the Kindness had started to gain some maturity; it still had a joyous expression and it was still bright, but it, also, had a more wise expression. It did finally notice that it had lost some of it's mass. It, also, knew that these fragments had come together and formed a smaller being. However, this new "Darkness" had an anguish and despair about it that was even bigger. That was why the Kindness couldn't approach it._

_The Kindness, now a creature of the light, could not approach these fragments because they had not been yet illuminated with hope and love. It was going to need salvation and this time it was going to take more than one boy to give it. It was going to take three boys; Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. Johnson._

* * *

At this moment the three boys were in A.J.'s room viewing the video feed that Libby was sending from Jimmy's lab. The video showed Sheen approaching Jimmy's laboratory. It, also, showed something very, very interesting. There were a number of signs and notes warning Sheen specifically NOT to mess with the rocket. Sheen clearly chose to ignore those notes. The only thing he did say about these warnings was commenting on the initials "J.N." He yelled out to Jimmy (like Jimmy could hear him) that someone named "J.N." put up a bunch of signs about his rocket. This caused everyone to roll their eyes in disbelief.

The scene then showed the rocket taking off with Sheen in it.

"Wait a second," said A.J. who then put the video on pause.

"What is it, A.J.?," asked Timmy.

A.J. turned a few dials and magnified an area of the screen. There was a man on a broom, hovering. He was waving his hands and he sent a burst of energy toward the rocket.

"Bitteroot," said Timmy.

* * *

Unknown to the boys, Alden Bitteroot was just outside A.J.'s house, unable to enter the home, but still able to monitor things that were going on. He saw that girl Libby on the screen. He scowled.

"That bumbling idiot Calamitous," said Bitteroot to himself, "said NOTHING about that girl. He clearly underestimated her."

With that Bitteroot took off on his broom.

* * *

Vlad and Anti-Cosmo grinned at each other and at the fact that these two human children, these supposed geniuses, were dumbfounded.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "as fun as this had been, Vlad, we need to start our, uh, project."

Vlad nodded.

"And I'll torture Neutron so more," said Calamitous.

"No you will NOT," said a voice behind them.

The entire group turned and saw Alden Bitteroot on his broom. He looked especially angry at Calamitous.

"You FOOL," said Bitteroot, "You said _nothing_ about that girl Libby, and right now she is communicating with Turner and his friends. I don't tolerate failure very well; so you are _now _going to pay."

* * *

"Who's Bitteroot?," asked Libby.

"He's, uh, a bad guy I met some time ago," said Timmy, "he can bend reality much like Cosmo and Wanda."

"Turner," said Libby, "you cause as many problems with your programs as Neutron does with his inventions."

"Hey," said A.J., very, very sharply, "did you not see that video? Sheen CHOSE to ignore those warnings about Jimmy's rocket. There were signs and notes all over the place. Don't use Timmy and Jimmy as a scapegoat because Sheen made a foolish decision."

"Well," said Libby, "he shouldn't have put those signs up because he knows that telling Sheen NOT to do something will just cause him to do it."

"And if Jimmy hadn't put those signs up," said A.J., "and Sheen had still taken the rocket, you would be mad at Jimmy for NOT warning him. The only thing that could have stopped this is if Jimmy stopped inventing things, and I can tell you, asking an inventor not to invent is like asking us not to breathe."

Timmy put his hand on A.J.'s shoulder and said quietly,

"Buddy, take it easy."

Then Timmy spoke a little louder to everyone,

"Look, blaming other people and fighting is NOT going to help anyone. The most important thing is finding Jimmy, Timmy and Cindy. Right?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, Timmy," said Libby, "I'm sorry; so what's the plan?"

Before anyone could answer though, they heard a knock on the door.

"Timmy, A.J.," said a voice, "are you in there?"

"It's my mom,"said A.J., "quick Cosmo, Wand, Isaac hide."

"A.J., Timmy," said Mrs. Johnson, "I both respecting your privacy by knocking and asserting my authority as A.J.'s mother and Timmy's temporary guardian by coming in anyway."

With that, A.J.'s mom hit the door with the battering ram forcing it open.

* * *

"My master and creator," said Anti-Cosmo, kneeling in front of Alden Bitteroot. Bitteroot nodded at Anti-Cosmo.

"Anti-Cosmo," said the centuries old wizard, "how is your "project" coming along."

"We're about to start it, Alden," said Vlad, "Anti-Cosmo has what we need."

"What is this mysterious project?," asked Calamitous, "and why do I has it not been shared with me."

The wizard looked angrily at the Retroville professor and said,

"And now it never will. You buffoon, like I said, you said NOTHING about that girl Libby being a problem. It's clear your judgement is not very good."

With that Bitteroot snapped his fingers, Jimmy disappeared from the jar and reappeared in the cell normal sized beside Cindy, who then hugged Jimmy. Calamitous appeared SHRUNKEN in the jar again.

"Hey," demanded the professor, "let me out."

"I will eventually, " said Bitteroot, "but not yet. When I feel you won't cause a problem with the plan. Besides, I need to talk to Neutron about this Libby girl."

* * *

"Yes, mom," said A.J., "is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no," said Helen, "Timmy just has a phone call."

"I have a phone call?," said Timmy, "from who?"

"It's from your cousin, Danny Fenton, in Amity Park," replied Helen, "he says it's really important."

* * *

"So my dear," said Norm, "where would you like to go; the movies, Las Vegas, the races the Gilded Lily?"

"Oh my," said Deanna/Desiree, "You certainly offer a girl a variety of options."

"Well," said Norm, "I don't believe in putting all my eggs in one basket or all my girls in one place."

"So many choices, I'd say I'd like to go to the most romantic place possible."

"Well, how about Lampopolis?," said Norm.

"Where's that?," asked Deanna.

Norm looked at her a little surprised. Lampopolis was the capital of Genie World. Every genie knew about it. It had, in fact, just been restored to it's former glory by the Kindness. The word was spreading among the Genies too that their world had been rebuilt. That's why Norm wasn't particularly surprised to find another genie in town. He had just presumed she had been recently released from her lamp and was tying up some lose ends before returning to Genie World.

"The capital of Genie World," said Norm, "remember?"

"Oh, yes," said Deanna, "I forgot."

Norm played it cool, but in the back of his mind he was a little suspicious. He didn't want to tip this "genie", if that's why she was, off that he knew something might be wrong.

"That's okay," said Norm, "we don't need to go there. There're things on Earth that will suit our needs just as well."

"Oh, yes," said Deanna, smiling, "I'm sure there are."

* * *

_Please review. Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to the story, I've been pretty busy. _


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

A GHOST AND A GODCHILD

Both Winston and Jorgen looked at the Tooth Fairy a little embarrassed.

"And Winston, I'm really surprised at you," said the Tooth Fairy, "I thought Jorgen's extreme wishes made you nervous."

"They _used to,"_said the red haired boy, "but being kept prisoner by the shadow of a dead girl who caused World War I tends to toughen you up. Besides, I know that Jorgen would never let anything really bad happen to me."

"No, Winston, you're right," said the Tooth Fairy, "Jorgen would never _intentionally _let anything happen to you, but it could still put you in danger; so let's hold off on the extreme wishing."

* * *

"Danny's calling me?," asked Timmy, "why?"

"He didn't say," replied A.J.'s mother, "he just said it was vitally important.

Helen, then, looked at the wall. There was a clock with pink hands, a GREEN face, and purple numbers."

"Nice, clock A.J.," said Helen, "where did you get that?"

"I, uh, actually gave it to A.J.," said Timmy, "I got if off of, the...,,uh internet."

Helen nodded, apparently, buying the story.

"I'll talk to Danny up here using A.J.'s phone," said Timmy, "if that's all right."

"That's fine, buddy," said A.J.

With that A.J.'s mom left the room, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reappeared.

"Great," said Timmy, "now I wish there was a clock hanging up there that looked like the one you were just in disguise as."

There was a poof and the clock appeared.

"Good thinking, buddy," said A.J. "like I said it's a little harder to fool my mom, of course that means I'm stuck with a very odd looking clock."

"Sorry," said Timmy.

"That's all right," said A.J., "it just makes life interesting; why don't put Danny on speaker phone, I have a feeling that what he has to tell us may have to do with what's going on here."

* * *

"Well, Neutron," said Bitteroot, "tell me about this "Libby" person."

Jimmy smirked and said,

"There's nothing really to tell. It's just you've obviously underestimated our friend."

"So she knows Timmy Turner?," demanded the wizard.

"Well, DUH," said Cindy, "You may be a wizard, but you're certainly not very bright."

"Libby," said Jimmy, nervously, "please be careful."

"Oh, that's okay," said Alden Bitteroot, "besides I think I know all I need to know about Libby."

Then he turned his attention to Anti-Cosmo and Vlad, and said,

"You two, go to the lab and continue work on the project."

"Master Bitteroot," asked Anti-Cosmo, "may I ask a question."

"Yes, Anti-Cosmo," replied Alden, "speak."

"Wouldn't it be easier to use magic for this 'project'', asked the blue skinned Anti-Fairy, "this scientific method of doing things is a very slow process."

"It has to be," said Bitteroot, "in order to fool the Darkness, it has to be done naturally. It would sense magic. Besides, this scientific way of doing things will yield results soon enough."

"Yes, Master," said Anti- Cosmo, "Vlad and I will depart now."

With that, Anti-Cosmo and and Vlad Masters/Plasmius anti-poofed out of the room. Bitteroot then turned his attention to the now shrunken Calamitous.

"Now, my dear professor," said the wizard, "what shall I do with you?"

With that Alden snapped his fingers and fly swatter appeared. This made Calamitous gulp.

"To swat or not to swat that is the question."

* * *

"That's okay Jorgen, I guess we can discuss this later," said Winston, "anyway, I probably should go out and see my family."

The red haired boy looked at Jorgen and he tightened his face a bit.

"What is it, Winston?," asked Jorgen concerned.

"It's just," said Winston, "how bad has Vicky gotten?"

Jorgen swallowed, and the Tooth Fairy looked down. The looks on their faces answered the question better than words could.

"That bad, huh," said Winston, very sadly.

* * *

A.J. pushed a button on his phone.

"Danny?," asked Timmy.

"Yeah, Timmy, how are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm all right, I guess," said Timmy, "You must know about my new living arrangements."

There was a pause and Danny stated,

"Yeah, your parents let Jas and my mom and Dad know. Although, I'll be honest Timmy, I'm not really surprised."

"It seems no one was," replied Timmy, "but you didn't call me to discuss my family situation."

"No," said Danny, "Timmy, there's been some very disturbing things happening in Amity Park."

"So what else is new?," asked Timmy.

"Yeah, but this is a little more serious, first of all; I've told you about Vlad aka Plasmius."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "he's another ghost hybrid who hates your dad. You said he was floating on an asteroid."

"Well," said Danny, "he's not anymore, but that's not the most disturbing part; it seems that a ghost has gotten out of the ghost zone."

"What kind of ghost?,"asked A.J.

"Is that you A.J.?,asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "Chester's here too; you're on speaker phone if that's all right."

"That's all right," said Danny, "because with this ghost you'll need all of the help you can get. She's a female genie ghost."

* * *

"Could I use your bathroom to freshen up?" asked the disguised Desiree, "a girl, even a genie girl, has to make one's self as feminine as possible.

"Certainly, my dear," said Norm.

With that Desiree went upstairs. Norm frowned, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

"A genie ghost?," asked A.J.

"Well," said Danny, "she's not really a genie. She was human at one time, but she was a spurned lover who hates men, now. Somehow, she developed a type of "genie" persona complete with a lamp. I've heard reports that she _MAY _be in Dimmsdale."

All three boys and all four fairies frowned.

"Why would a ghost genie be in Dimmsdale?," asked Chester.

Suddenly, Timmy and A.J. had a realization. Both boy's eyes widened.

"Norm," said both of them together.

* * *

Norm rubbed his goatee. It was possible that he was just being overly suspicious. Perhaps Deanna was one of the younger genies born just before the destruction of Genie World. She may have been in her lamp for quite a long time and no one ever mentioned the genie's homeworld to her before.

However, the more Norm thought about this, the more suspicious he got. There was something very, very wrong.

* * *

"Norm?," said Danny, "who's that?"

"It's, uh, a friend of ours," said A.J., "and he may have seen this "ghost genie".

"Then he's lucky to have survived the encounter," said Danny, "she's very dangerous. Her name is Desiree. We've encountered her a few times in Amity Park."

"She's pretty powerful then," said Timmy.

"Yeah," said Danny, "but she has a weakness. She has to grant _any _wish from anyone. If anyone says "I wish", she has to grant the wish, even if they didn't have access to her lamp."

* * *

Norm was about to confront Deanna when the secret transmitter that A.J. installed in his earring snapped a bit. It caught his attention.

"Norm,"came A.J.'s voice, "this is A.J.; keep cool and don't react, but the genie you're with is not a "genie"; she's a ghost. She's, also, very dangerous. That's why I didn't page you and used the secret transmitter, I didn't want to arouse her suspicion."

Norm cleared his throat, the secret signal that he and A.J. worked out in case such a dire situation would come up.

"Okay," said A.J., "I know you're receiving me; this ghost's name is Desiree. She does have weakness, though,. She has to grant any wish from anyone; even if you're not the one who's rubbed her lamp. All you've got to say "I wish" and she has to grant it."

"Norm" said a female voice which caused Norm to turn around.

"Yes, Deanna," said Norm.

"Are you ready go out on our date," said Deanna/Desiree, "I'm sure it'll be a night neither one of us will forget."

"Yes," said Norm, "I hope so."

* * *

_Please Review._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

OUTMANIPULATING A MANIPULATOR

Norm considered the information. So, she had to grant any wish. Although the information was useful, he still had to be careful and not arose her suspicion. Fortunately, centuries of dealing with jerks for masters had made him a very good actor. However, there was another thing to consider.

If Desiree was anything like him, she could very easily twist a wish. Norm knew that's what _he _would do in her situation.

"So I have to outthink myself," thought Norm, "this is going to be quite a challenge."

"Dear," said Deanna/Desiree, "is something wrong?"

* * *

"Don't you think that we'd better poof to Norm's side to help," asked Timmy.

"Not yet," said A.J., "we don't want to alert this Desiree ghost. Fortunately, Norm and I have worked out a plan in dangerous situations. If I don't hear from him in 30 minutes I'm to try to find him."

"Wow, A.J.," said Wanda, "You're like crazy prepared."

"I know," said Cosmo, "Like Zippy my ear squirrel."

Cosmo suddenly pointed his thumb to his ear and a crazed looking squirrel came out covered with ear wax.

"Ewww," said most of the kids and fairies in the room. Except for Chester. The blond headed boy grinned and said,

_"Awesome!"_

* * *

Bitteroot was grinning at the tiny Calamitous with a fly swatter in his hand. Cindy, even though she dislked Calamitous, had no desire to see him crushed to death. That wasn't what was worrying her at the moment though. It was Jimmy's reaction to this. He was smiling. Apparently, wanting to see Calmatious dead.

She knew why. Jimmy had taken Sheen's disappearance a lot harder than he let on. He blamed himself. It didn't help matters that Sheen's own family as well as Libby blamed him as well. Plus, Calamitous had tormented Jimmy quite a bit, both emotionally and physically during their imprisonment.

"Bitteroot," said Cindy, "stop, please."

Alden looked surprised and said,

"Stop? You mean you don't want this creep dead?"

"No,"said Cindy, "and neither does Neutron. Right Jimmy?"

Jimmy was quiet. He seemed to be uncertain.

"It seems young James doesn't share your willingness to forgive, Calamitous, do you Jimmy?," said Bitteroot, "he's been giving you trouble for a long time hasn't he? I know he tried to kill both you _and _Timothy in Dimmsdale. Even though, you and Turner might have your share of issues, he's still your friend. In fact, he's tried to hurt Cynthia, Sheen, Carl _and _Libby as well. Don't you just want to watch him die in absolutely agony. After all, he deserves this, James, _doesn't he?"_

Jimmy didn't answer at first. He actually seemed to be listening to Alden Bitteroot.

"Jim," said Cindy, "please."

Jimmy shook his head and said,

"You're right Cindy, I don't want Calamitous dead."

"Well," said Alden, "fortuantely, you don't make the decisions here. I do, but I'm not going to kill this pest."

With that, Bitteroot picked up the professor and dumped in back in the jar.

"Now," said the wizard, "I'm going back to Dimmsdale and continue my plans with Denzel Crocker."

With that, Alden Bitteroot was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Are you okay, Jimmy," said Cindy.

"Yes," said Jimmy.

"Thank you Neutron," said Calamitous in his squeaky voice.

"Forget it," said Jimmy, "I _know _I want to forget it."

* * *

"Well, Mother," said Denzel Crocker to the statue that was Deloris, "it seems for a change I'm charge and I finally get to tell you what I think of your so _called _parenting skills. You're not fit to raise chickens let alone a child. You've belittled me and ridiculed my belief in fairies and magic and look where it's got you. Turned into a statue. I guess you can't take me _for granite, anymore."  
_With that, Denzel grinned and elbowed the statue a little.

"Get it, Mother, "Granite"," said the hunchbacked teacher, "it's a play on words; granite, granted."

The statue of Mrs. Crocker remained silent. Not that Denzel expected an answer. He was just pleased that he could finally express himself without that crazy old hag's interference.

* * *

"Oh, nothing Deanna," said Norm, "I was just thinking of what's the best place to take you. I really,wish...,no, no... that's silly."  
"Wish?,"asked Desiree very excitedly, "you have a wish; tell me your wish Norm."

* * *

"We'd better get back in contact with Libby," said Timmy, "and tell her our plan to help find Jimmy and Cindy, and Cosmo will you _please _put that squirrel back in your ear."

Zippy was sitting on top of Timmy's head and dripping wax on his hat and his brown hair. Wanda waved her wand and Zippy disappeared, and presumably went back into Cosmo's ear. The wax also disappeared from Timmy's head and hair. A.J. shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, Timmy," said the African American boy, "I'll try to get Libby back on the line."

* * *

"So," said Winston, "things have not been well at my home."

The boy looked down. Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy looked concerned about him.

"Winston," said Jorgen,..."I..,

"No, Jorgen, that's okay," said the red haired boy, "I'll have to deal with this, but you know the funny thing is I'm still happy to see Vicky. I mean, no matter what's she done, she's my sister and I love her."

The boy got up and looked at his fairy godparents and said,

"I guess I'm ready to see my family now."

"Okay," said Jorgen, "I'll walk out with you, to at least keep up appearances. Your family does think I'm the FBI agent who rescued you. They may have more questions."

"And I need to return to Fairy World," said the Tooth Fairy, "I just wanted to see you off Winston."

Winston smiled and then came up to the Tooth Fairy and hugged her. The dental based fairy returned the hug.

"Remember, Winston, sweetie," said Jorgen's wife, "to brush and floss."

"I will," said the red haired boy, who then turned to Jorgen and said, "Okay, Jorgen I'm ready."

With that, Jorgen and Winston DeLise walked out of the office and into the main part of the police station. In front of his parents was Tootie and Vicky.

For a brief second, Winston hestitated. Then he rushed over to Vicky and hugged her, breaking down into tears

* * *

"Norm, please tell me your wish," said Desiree, "I really want to grant it."

Norm was a little surprised at the intensity of Desiree's wanting to grant a wish. Usually, genies did not ask other genies to grant their wishes. This served to give weight to A.J.'s warning that Desiree was not a true genie.

"Okay, Deanna, " said Norm, "here's my wish."

Desiree smiled very excitedly. This plan was coming together perfectly. She'd do her best to twist Norm's wish to serve her purposes.

* * *

_Yeah, I left all of you hanging. That's real mean of me isn't it. LOL!_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

NORM'S RATHER DANGEROUS TRAPS

Norm had magically conjured up a house a few weeks ago. It was located on the outskirts of town so he could be easily accessible to the three kids, Timmy, Chester and A.J. if they did need him. However, being Norm it wasn't just any house. It was pretty psychadelic. Plus, it had a menagerie of fantastic animal figurines on mantle above the fireplace, and it was this collection that inspired Norm's plan for Desiree.

"So what _IS _your wish Norm. Tell me," said the ghost/genie in her rather sultry voice.

"I was just thinking about Genie World and the all of the exotic creatures," said Norm, "I haven't been there in a long time."

"Yes, yes," said Desiree, "what does this have to do with the wish."

"One thing I never had was a pet," said Norm cautiously, "when I was a young genie. I had to make do with this glass collection of animal figures."

Desiree opened her eyes widely and smiled.

"Oh," she said, "you want a pet."

Norm almost hestitated. He had to be careful because the wish he planned to make not only would put Desiree in danger but him as well.

"Yes," said Norm, "in fact, the one thing I really wish for is..."

* * *

Libby appeared on the screen.

"So," said the african american girl, "do you guys have plan?"

"Yes," said A.J., "Timmy has this shrink suit, but it also works at normal size, and it can act like a submarine."

"Cool,"said Cosmo, "are we going fishing?"

Suddenly the green haired fairy poofed up fishing line. He, then, reeled it and it caught onto Wanda's hair swirl and pulled it straight.

"Uggh," said Wanda waving her wand causing the fishing rod to disappear.

"Guys," said Timmy, "can we focus? Especially you Cosmo."

Libby took in what was going on and frowned.

"You know Timmy," she said, "I think your Cosmo program has a glitch in it."

Timmy rolled up his eyes and said,

"Oh, Libby. You don't know the half of it."

"Anyway," said Libby, "what about this shrink suit."

"Well," said A.J., "like I said it can work at full size and it can convert into a submarine which means it's airtight and can also work in space."

"And," said Libby excitedly, "since Sheen blasted off in a rocket and Neutron and Cindy were trying to track him..."

"We," said Timmy, "can try to follow the trail. Listen Libby, we have to enter your dimension to do this and we can't do it until tomorrow."

"Why not?," said Libby.

"Because," said A.J., "we have some things to tie up plus we have to come up with a plausible story, or cover in someway to explain all of our abscences."

"I see," said Libby, "I understand. What time tomorrow can you be here?"

"If things go okay," said Timmy, "we should be in Retroville at noon."

"Okay," said Libby, "thanks guys."

"You're welcome," said Timmy.

The screen went blank.

"Well guys," said Timmy, "what do you..."

Suddenly a blast of sirens was heard and several trucks were heard on the road. The entire group ran to the window. They saw a several fire trucks going down the road."  
"What the?" said Timmy, "I wonder what's going on."

* * *

What was going on is that Norm's house was in flames. Both Desiree and Norm were fleeing from the creature that Norm wished up.

"You wanted _that _for a pet as kid?," demanded the female, "are you crazy?"

"In some sectors of the universe they say I am," said Norm, "I just figured I could handle it."

"Well, guess what, you were wrong."

"Well, _duh, _Miss Points Out The Obvious a lot," replied Norm.

The creature was getting closer to Desiree.

"Don't worry Deanna," said Norm, "I'll save you. I wish you were back in your lamp, _alone."_

"As you say so shall it be," said Desiree, who then had a look of horror as she snapped her fingers.

Immediatedly, her lamp appeared and the genie was sucked in it.

"You _tricked _me," said Desiree from the lamp.

"Yeah," said Norm "and since what I wished for is impervious to magic you can't do but so much to it."

Suddenly Norm heard stomping footsteps and had a look of horror on his own face.

"Which means I can't do anything to it either," said Norm who then threw Desiree's lamp behind a tree and immediatedly fled the area.

* * *

Timmy, Chester and A.J., along with the fairies, stared out the window at the commotion. The line of fire trucks was heading out of town.

"I wonder where they're going," said Chester, "it must be a farm fire."

"Maybe," said Timmy, "but somehow I get the feeling that..."

"Hey," said A.J., "that's the road that goes to Norm's house. I wonder if he needs help."

Almost on cue, A.J.'s phone rang. The young genius ran to answer it. He put it on speaker phone.

"Norm," said A.J.

"Yeah, kid," came Norm's voice, "it's me. Listen I took care of Desiree, but now _I've _got a problem.  
"Does it have something to do with those fire trucks?" asked A.J.

"Yeah," said Norm, "my house is on fire, but I'm not in it. I need to ask Turner something."

"Yeah, Norm," said Timmy, "what is it?"

"Timmy do you still have that Excalibur sword? The one King Arthur used."

"I can get, why?," said Timmy.

"Oh, no," said A.J., "Norm your house is on fire and you need the Excalibur sword? Norm you _didn't."_

"I'm afraid so," said Norm, "I distracted Desiree with a dragon."

* * *

Alden Bitteroot poofed into the Crocker house. Denzel was sitting on the couch. The crazy huncbacked teacher looked up.

"What was wrong?," asked Crocker.

"Nothing," said Bitteroot, "I took care of it."

Crocker decided not to inquire anymore and just asked,

"So what's your plan to get back at Turner?"

"Well, first," said Alden, "I need you to contact Old Man Tang. He would be interested in this, plus I know you told him your suspicion on fairies."

Crocker looked surprised, but quickly shook it off. Bitterroot was a wizard, of course he would know about this.

"Okay," said Crocker, "tell me what you want me to tell him."

"Have him meet us at Dimmsdale Park," replied the Wizard, "what's there should be of great interest to him."

* * *

"Okay, Norm," said Timmy, "Cosmo, Wanda I wish I had the Exalibur sword and the three suits of Arthurian Armor on me Chester and A.J."

"There was a poof and all three boys were dressed in suits of armor and Timmy was holding the sword.

"Okay, Norm," said Timmy, "where are you?"

"I'm headed towards Dimmsdale Park and this dragon is in hot pursuit," replied the genie.

"Okay," said Timmy, "I wish we all were at Dimmsdale Park".

There was a poof everyone was gone and reappeared at Dimmsdale Park.

They looked around. At first it was quiet. The group looked around.

"Maybe Norm shook him off," said A.J.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the boys looked in the direction of it. Norm was flying at top speed and sure enough, there was a dragon chasing him.

"Okay, guys," said Timmy, "follow me."

Timmy and his two friends ran over where Norm was. The Genie stopped by the kids and turned and looked at the dragon quickly coming closer.

"Whatever it is you munkchins plan to do," said Norm, "you better do it _now."_

Timmy pulled his excalibur sword out; A.J. a regular sword and Chester a flail.

"Here Norm," said Timmy, "catch"

With that Timmy threw a sword towards him.

"Thanks, Timmy," said Norm.

"You're welcome," said Timmy, "you guys ready."

They all nodded and then grimly faced the vicious fire breathing dragon.

"I hope whatever these guys have planned works," said Norm.

* * *

_Please review. I hope the dragon was not too far fetched. I just figured when they said that dragons were impervious to magic, they meant all magic. Particurlarly since they didn't say identify which magic they were immune to. _


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

POWERS AWAKENING

You had to give Norm credit; the dragon he had Desiree conjure up was one of the most ill tempered and largest dragons that the three boys had ever seen. Not that Chester, Timmy and A.J. had seen very many dragons. Timmy had only encountered two, and Chester and A.J. had never encountered any. At least none that they had remembered. The dragon was very a deep red and it had vicious yellowish eyes.

Suddenly, it breathed fire engulfing all three boys and Norm in flames.

* * *

"Now, Denzel," said Bitteroot, "what would you like me to do about your mother?"

Crocker looked at his mom. He seemed to be deep in thought and then he finally said,

"You may return her to normal, but can you make it so you can't interfere with us?"

"Done," said Alden who then snapped his fingers.

Mrs. Crocker became her normal human self. She shook her head and said,

"Now where was I. Oh yes, Denzel you..."

But Delores Crocker stopped short. At first, she thought she was seeing double. The she noticed that the two people in front of her were wearing different clothes. Other than that, they were identical. The person on her left, apparently Denzel, was in his dress shirt and tie. The other person wore black robes and had a pointed black hat. Delores gasped.

_"You!", _she said.

* * *

Fortunately, for the three boys the Arthurian armor was made of the same material as the Excalibur sword and like the sword, it was magically enhanced [[1]]. So they were not hurt. Norm, although a bit seared, was not injured either as being a genie he was somewhat immune to the fire.

"All right," said Timmy, "there're four of us. A.J. you and I take the front; Chester Norm take the back."

Chester ran to the back of the dragon while Norm floated very quickly to the same place as well.

"A.J.," said Timmy, "throw your sword into it's knee."

A.J. complied and he threw with all of his might. It sailed towards the knee and bounced off.

"Uh-Oh," said Timmy.

The dragon suddenly roared and turned it's attention towards A.J. It opened up it's mouth and bent down. It was clear that it was going to grab A.J. with his mouth. Timmy ran over and struck in the side of it's face with his Excalibur sword. This sword _did _have the intended effect. The dragon stumbled back and roared with pain.

"Norm, Chester," yelled Timmy, "use your swords on the tail."

Both the genie and Chester complied and stabbed the monstrous reptile on each side of the tail. This time, the dragon felt this and roared with pain. It tried to shake the two swords now impaled in it's long tail. The tail knocked Chester in chest and sent him sailing through the air. Norm snapped his fingers and a bunch of cushions appeared under where Chester fell. It softened it's blow.

"Thanks, Norm dude," said Chester, "but why'd you do that; this armor's protecting me."  
"Yeah, kid," said Norm, "but I know it still hurt. I don't want you guys in pain."

The dragon whirled around and shook it's tail again and this time the swords came out of it's tail.

"Chester, Norm," said Timmy, "look out."

Suddenly the dragon turned around again and faced Timmy. It, almost, seemed to know he was the leader. It lifted it's right fore paw up and it came crashing down on Timmy's head driving the eleven year old boy into the earth.

"Timmy," yelled A.J. who ran over to his friend.

The dragon used his head to knock A.J. out of the way. Timmy was in the ground up to his shoulders. He still had the Excalibur sword in his hand. Unfortunately, his hand and the sword were buried in the Earth. The dragon looked at Timmy and almost seemed to smile. Almost like it was sentient. He took his other forepaw and slapped Timmy across the face. This had the effect of knocking the young boy's helmet off. Now, Timmy's head was vulnerable to an attack. The child's teeth chattered in terror. Was this the end?

Suddenly, Timmy heard a sound. A sound he had heard twice in his life.

_"Munch, munch, munch, munch"_

Chester erupted from the ground and bit the dragon on the leg.

* * *

"So," said Bitteroot, "You know who I am, old woman?"

"Yes," said Delores, "and whatever you're up too, it can't be any good. So I will stop you."

"You're not going to do anything," said Denzel, "Alden if you will."

"My pleasure" said the Wizard who then snapped his fingers.

A glass enclosure appeared around Delores Crocker.

"That glass is impenetrable as it's magically enhanced, you old bat," said Bitteroot, "so you're not going _anywhere."_

* * *

The dragon howled in pain and actually staggered back. Chester, then, turned his attention towards Timmy. The boy with the braces began munching in the dirt around Timmy, freeing the pink hatted boy.

"Thanks, dude," said Timmy.

"No problem," said Chester.

The dragon recovered again and stomped towards Timmy and Chester. Norm floated and raised his sword but the dragon once again struck out it's forepaw and hit Norm. This sent the genie sailing several hundred feet. Timmy lifted up his Exalibur sword but the dragon was ready for it and smacked Timmy in his hand. This caused the Excalibur sword to fly away almost as far as Norm did. Then the dragon did something that terrified both boys. It licked it's lips.

"Dude," said Chester, "I think this thing's hungry."

Suddenly the dragon began floating several feet off of the ground. Since dragons can fly, at first Timmy and Chester thought it was about take off and possibly take the boys to a place to finish them off. However, the dragon seemed shocked. That was when they saw it. A.J. was floating several feet off of the ground and he seemed to be concerntrating on the dragon. The dragon was floating on the same level as A.J.

"Timmy," said A.J., "you better get that Exalibur sword now. I don't know how long I can do this."'

Without saying anything, Timmy darted to where the sword was. He picked it up. A.J. was sweating some. It was clear the young genius was starting to weaken. Timmy threw the sword up to the dragon's chest. It plunged deep into the beast's heart. The beast screamed. A.J. relased the dragon from his mental link and the young African American boy fell to the ground.

"Ow," said A.J.

The dragon, then, screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground dead.

* * *

_Please review. [[1]]I don't know a lot about Arthurian legends so I was kind of winging it. I mentioned Excalibur being magically enhanced because like Acosta Jose Perez said, dragons seem to be impervious to pure magic, but magical objects seem to be another matter. I'm also not very good at writing action scenes so this may not be one of my better chapters_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A POWERFUL TRIO

Timmy rushed over to his friend's side concerned.

"Buddy," said Timmy "are you all right?"

"Yeah," said A.J, "I think so."

The African-American boy looked up. There was blood coming out of his nose.

"A.J.," said Timmy, alarmed, "Your nose is bleeding. "

A.J. wiped his nose with his hand and looked down and sure enough he saw blood on it.

"I think so," said A.J., who then pulled out a hankerchief, and wiped his nose.

The young genius then looked up at Timmy who in turn was still staring at A.J. with worry.

"Timmy, buddy," said A.J., "I'm fine. Anyway, I think it's slowing down. How are you and Chester?"

"Oh, Chester," said Timmy who then went over to his other best friend's side.

Chester got up. He was, also, bleeding, except the blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Dude," said Timmy, "Your mouth's bleeding."

Like A.J. the blonde headed kid wiped the blood off. He turned to Timmy and said,

"I think I'm all right."

Timmy nodded but then looked from Chester to A.J. The injuries his best friends suffered were not serious, but the fact that they were even hurt unsettled the pink hatted boy. Plus, all three of them could have been killed by the dragon.

"Timmy," said A.J., who walked up to him, "You've got two black eyes. It must have happened when that dragon knocked your helmet off."

"Speaking of that, where's Norm," said Timmy, "is he okay?"

"Yeah, Turner," said Norm who floated up over to them, "I'm all right."

"Good," said Timmy, "That punch you took from the dragon still had to hurt."

"It did, Timmy," said the genie, "but I'm okay. Genies, like all magical creatures, are pretty hard to kill even by something that's impervious to magic. Speaking of which, we've got a big problem, now."

With that Norm motioned towards the now deceased dragon.

"Yeah," said A.J., "I guess it would be wise to get rid of that thing's body. I mean, I know Dimmsdale's citizens are pretty clueless, but I would think that a 75 foot long dragon would get noticed."

"Done," said Norm who snapped his fingers.

There was a gong and the firebreathing monster that had been such a threat only minutes before was gone. A.J. then looked towards Timmy and Chester. He noticed that black marks under Timmy's eyes had disappeared and Chester's mouth had stopped bleeding. A.J. wiped his nose and noticed that it was no longer bleeding. He realized that Norm had used his magic to heal them. This made him notice something.

"Timmy, Chester, where're your godparents?," asked A.J.

"Well," said Timmy, "we sent Poof to Mama Cosma's and as for Cosmo, Wanda and Isaac, Chester and I sent them back home to pose as us while we were gone."

"That's good thinking, Timmy," said Norm, "but I'm surprised Wanda McNagulese agreed to leave you as overprotective as she is."

"She didn't have a chance to object; Chester and I wished that they were back at A.J.'s house disguised as us," replied Timmy.

Timmy got a worried look on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong," said Chester.

"The fact both of you were hurt," said Timmy, "I thought that armor was supposed to protect us. I mean I can understand why I got the black eyes since my helmet was knocked off; it must have scraped the area under my eyes, but I don't why you and A.J. were bleeding."

"Because," said a female voice behind them, "it's a side effect of their powers."

The three boys and Norm turned and saw that Principal Waxelplax was standing there.

* * *

While their parents drove them home, Winston and Vicky sat in the back seat together. Tootie was up front. Vicky did not mind though; it gave her a chance to talk to her little brother. Vicky looked happier than anyone had seen her in years.

"I can't believe international terrorists kidnapped you," said Vicky, "You must have been really scared, little bro."

"I was," said Winston, "but thinking about you really encouraged me. I just kept thinking what would my sister do."

Vicky smiled a very happy smile. This puzzled Winston a bit. Everyone he'd talked to had said that Vicky had changed and that she'd become very mean. That she hurt other people now. She didn't give any sign of that, though. In fact, she seemed loving and submissive towards her parents. Of course, it was possible she was putting on an act. Winston's eyebrows furrowed as he considered this. This caught Vicky's attention.

"Something on your mind, Winston?," asked the red headed babysitter.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were still imprisoned. Cindy had hoped that Jimmy would start working on an escape plan, but he seemed somewhat distracted. Finally Cindy just shook her head and stated,

"Well, Neutron, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?," asked Jimmy.

"I mean, have you come up with an escape plan," said Cindy, "we could use one of your brain blasts right now."

"I don't think my brain blasts are going to help with this," replied Jimmy.

"What do you mean, Jimmy," said Cindy, concerned.

"I mean we're dealing with magic," said Jimmy, "something that shouldn't exist yet it does. My scientific knowledge is useless against it."

"That's bull, Neutron," said Cindy, "You've worked with it before with Timmy's fairies."

"I _didn't _know I was working with magic then, Cindy," replied Jimmy.

"So what," said Cindy, "look Jimmy; all you've got to do is do what you've done before when dealing with magic; the only difference know is that you know it's magic."

"I guess," said Jimmy.

"Look, Jim," said Cindy trying to be supportive and encouraging, "think about it; it might be magic, but it's still a form of energy and that would mean at least some laws of physics applies to it. Isn't that how you dealt with it before you knew what it was?"

"You're right Cindy," said Jimmy who then furrowed his eyebrows.

This went on for a minute and then he said,

"_Brain Blast."_

* * *

The boys were not surprised, and neither was Norm at the appearance of Principal Waxelplax. They knew that she was supposed to train them on using their powers.

"A side effect," echoed Timmy.

"Yes," said the principal, "and the reason for it is you boys haven't reached twelve years old; that is puberty. As a result, your powers, while there, are difficult to control and your bodies are not yet developed enough to deal with them. That's the whole purpose of me moving up with you to the middle school."

They nodded and then Timmy said,

"You know those powers that Chester and A.J. have seem to be similiar to ones they had when I wished the world was a comic book."

"They _are _the same Timmy," replied the principal, "when you wished that it prematurely activated your powers. You didn't have any of the side effects during that time because Cosmo's and Wanda's magic, inadvertentdly, protected you."

"Which means," said Timmy, "I really _don't _have any powers."

"Actually, Timmy," said Geraldine Waxelplax, "You're the most powerful of you three boys."

"What?," said Timmy, surprised.

"Let's go to my house and discuss this," replied the principal, "I heard you say that your godparents are posing as you three; so I'm guessing you don't have any plans."

"No," said A.J., "not until tomorrow."

The principal nodded and then said,

"Norm, could you transport us to my house."

The genie nodded and then snapped his fingers. They all appeared at the principal's house. Timmy, then turned, to Waxelplax.

"Okay," the pink hatted boy said, "What makes you think I have some type of powers? I mean when we were fighting the dragon they didn't appear."

"Actually, Timmy," said the principal, "they nearly did; those two black eyes you got weren't from your helmet getting knocked off. They were actually burns; energy was getting ready to be released from you, but since like I said, your body hasn't developed yet, it burned you."

Timmy was silent. Then A.J. spoke up,

"You know, buddy, I thought I saw some type of energy that was trying to come out of your eyes; I thought it was the heat vision that you'd wished up, but now that I think about it it didn't seem like heat vision."

"It wasn't," said the principal, "You boys better take a seat; I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Old Man Tang had put up with a lot and swallowed a lot. He accepted that Alden Bitteroot was a wizard and one of Crocker's ancestors; he accepted that there could be fairies. However, as they stood in Dimmsdale Park, he glowered. This was a ridiculous waste of time.

"I _don't _believe this," said the elderly Asian man, "You brought me out her to show me a _tree. _What's so special about this stupid dogwood."

"It's not the tree itself, old man," said Bitteroot, "It's what's under the tree."

"And what is under this tree," said Nguyen Tang.

"Power beyond your dreams," replied Bitteroot, "and once it combines with my secret weapon; we will be invincible and Timmy Turner will be gone forever."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Darkness, Bitteroot's secret weapon, was growing impatient. It had been waiting and waiting and still nothing. It began to suspect it'd been tricked. That's when it made a decision. It would no longer wait. It would find Timmy Turner itself, and it would go to where he had heard the boy was seen the last time.

"EARTH," moaned the Darkness which then commenced to travel through space.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

THERE'S A REASON FOR EVERYTHING

"What do you mean?," asked Timmy, "I'm the most powerful one. That doesn't make sense; when I wished for a comic book world, I didn't have any powers, all I had were a bunch of gadgets, almost like Cat Man."

Before the principle could answer, there was a poof and suddenly Cosmo Wanda, and Isaac were there. All three fairies had very worried looks on their faces.

"Timmy," said Wanda, "why did you and Chester send us away? We're your fairy godparents, we're supposed to help you."  
"To protect you," replied Timmy, "I know that dragons are imperivous to magic, at least pure magic so all three of you would be in danger. Plus, we needed someone to cover for us so A.J.'s parents wouldn't have any questions."

"Speaking of which," said A.J., "I hope you poofed up some clones or something to cover for us so my mom and dad won't suspect something."

"Don't worry, A.J.," said Isaac, "we did. But back to what we were talking about, Chester, I'm your godfather, and Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are your godparents even if our magic doesn't work, we're still supposed to be there for you."

"Well," said Chester, "we did have Norm with us, I mean we weren't totally alone."

"Maybe," said Wanda who then turned to Timmy, "but sport does Norm know how much pain you're in even now. Why do you think Cosmo and I are here; we know you're in agony."

A.J. turned to Timmy and said,

"Timmy, is what Wanda saying true, are you in pain?"

* * *

_"_Power beyond my wildest dreams," said Old Man Tang, "what do you mean. What exactly is under there?"

"Denzel," said Bitteroot, "perhaps you should tell this story. After all, you've been studying this off and on for years."

Crocker nodded and said,

"I first got this odd readings from the Dimmsdale Park. On the surface, it looked like a deposit of oil."

"Oil," said Ngyuen Tang who eyes almost seemed to be filled with dollar signs.

"I said it seemed like oil," said Crocker, "but it's not oil. The more I studied it, the more I realized that it wasn't oil but a source of magical power."

* * *

Vlad and Anti-Cosmo continued working on their project. Another failure. It was getting really discouraging.

"Vlad, my dear chap," said Anti-Cosmo, "I thought you had experience with this sort of thing?"

"Yes," said Vlad, "I do, but it's still not easy to do."

Anti-Cosmo was about to say something else when an alarm went off. The Anti-Fairy looked over at the computer. His face filled with alarm.

"What is it?," said Vlad.

"It's the Darkness," said Anti-Cosmo pointing to a computer screen, "it's moving."

_"Must have Timmy Turner, must go to Earth."_

Both Vlad and Anti-Cosmo were filled with alarm. Anti-Cosmo stated,

"We need to contact Master Bitterroot."

* * *

Timmy shifted very uncomfortably. Norm looked at Timmy. The genie said,

"Turner, is what Wanda saying true? Are you hurting?"

"No, of course not, Wanda's just overreacting..."

Suddenly Timmy cried out grabbed his head and then he doubled over. A.J. went to his friend's side and grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from falling.

"Buddy," said A.J., "take a seat. Norm, can you poof up my medical kit?"

"Done," said Norm snapping his fingers and suddenly the first aid kit appeared in A.J.'s hand."

"A.J.," said Timmy wincing a bit, "I'm fine."

"No, Timmy," said Norm "You aren't fine; let A.J. check you out."

"Yes," said Geralding Waxelplax, "You probably should let A.J. check you out, but I have a good idea what's going on. I'll tell you after A.J. finishes examining you."

* * *

"Magic power," said Old Man Tang, "do you mean like fairy magic?"

"Something like that," said Alden, "haven't you ever noticed all of the odd things that have been happening in Dimmsdale?"

"Well, yes" said Ngyuen, "but after learning about fairies, I just presumed it was because of them."

"Some of it," said Crocker, "but this goes beyond..."

Suddenly Crocker spasmed and added

_"Fairy GodParents!"_

Crocker's spasms made him go up into the air and he landed on the first branch of the dogwood tree they were in front of."

Alden Bitteroot and Nguyen Tang looked at each other and shook their heads. Suddenly an image appeared in front of Bitterroot. It was Anti-Cosmo and Vlad Plasmius. This filled the wizard with alarm.

"Vlad, Anti-Cosmo," said Bitteroot, "what is it?"

"It's the Darkness," said Vlad, "I think it's run out of patience and it's heading towards Earth to get Timmy Turner."

* * *

Timmy' heart was racing at first when A.J. checked his pulse and when A.J. examined Timmy's blue eyes, they seemed to dilate. However, everything seemed to be getting back to normal, at least normal for Timmy Turner. Everyone looked at Timmy with concern.

"You seem all right now, buddy,"said A.J., "although I would like to know what happened."

With that, the african american turned his attention towards Principal Waxelplax.

"It's to do with Timmy's powers," replied Waxelplax, "remember I told you three that they would begin manifesting themselves more fully when you turned twelve."

"But we're only eleven," said Chester.

"I know," said Geraldine, "but at times of severe stress they can appear, although because your bodies haven't fully developed they don't really work right."

The principal then paused and added,

"And Timmy, because he is so powerful, is a special case."

"What do you mean?," asked Timmy.

"Timmy," said Waxelplax, "as you know, you're...well..I'm not sure how to put it, you know physically you're short scrawny and weak."

The pink hatted boy looked down sad and said,

"Don't remind me."

Geraldine Waxelplax knelt down in front of Timmy, put her hand under his chin and slowly raised his head up to her eye level.

"It's not meant to cut you down Timmy," said Waxelplax, "in fact, everything that's been happening to you has been preparing you for this moment."

"What do you mean?," said Timmy.

The principal looked at Timmy, Chester and then A.J. and then she continued,

"I'm sure you've heard of the old saying, there's a reason for everything, or sometimes the way it's said everything happens for a reason."

The three boys nodded.

"Well," said Waxelplax, "everything that's happend to you boys, whether being the weakest and slowest one, or not being popular. All of this has happened to make you able to fulfill your destinies. In order to be the most powerful ones, all of you had to know what it was like to be weak, or unpopular, or even in some cases deeply hurt. Think of this, if any one of you three were among the popular kids or among the jocks or even the most physically strong, what do you think would happen when you came into your powers."

A.J. was thoughtful for a second and said,

"We'd probably be very dangerous and arrogant; I know I would be. Even now, I sometimes let my arrogance get the best of me."

"Correct," said the principal, "it was a way to make you a better person."

All three boys nodded but then Timmy said,

"Is the pain I'm feeling now meant to teach me a lesson."

"No," said Waxelplax, "this is something else. As I was saying, you physcially are the smallest and weakest even compared to Chester and A.J. Well, the powers you have are extremely powerful, but because your body is weak, it's having problems adjusting to it."

"How long is this gonna last," said Timmy, more than a little scared, "and since I'm so puny and weak, will it kill me?"

"No, no," said Geraldine, "that's part of the reason I'm here to help you, all of you get through this. Speaking of which, you're right Wanda. You and Cosmo need to be with Timmy through this. Although it's admirable you want to protect them, they're the ones who are supposed to be protecting you since they are your godparents."

All three boys considered this and Chester stated,

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well," said the principal," I'll go over a few more things with you, it should just take about an hour, and then you need to go home. I know you are going to Retroville to try and track Sheen Estavez, Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. What I have to tell you will help you with that."

Chester and A.J. then sat down while the fairies and Norm floated in Waxelplax's house and listened to what the principal had to tell them.

* * *

Bitterroot paused and then said,

"Well, then give it Timmy Turner."

"But master," said Anti-Cosmo, "we don't have Timmy Turner."

"You're going to have to magically poof up a copy of Timmy Turner and put it inside the Darkness."

"I thought you didn't want magic involved with this Alden," said Vlad, "because the Darkness would sense that."

"It shouldn't sense it immediatedly," replied Alden "and that should buy you some more time. I'll be up there as soon as I can after I finish up hear. If this doesn't work, let me know."

The images of the anti-fairy and the ghost hybrid disappeared and Alden Bitteroot turned his attention to Old Man Tang and to Crocker who had just managed to get out of the tree. The hunchbacked teacher had bits of leaves and sticks in his hair.

"Anyway, back to my original point," said the wizard, "like I said this is a powerful source of magic and I've been wanting to harness it for a long time. Originally, I had a thirteen year plan, since thirteen is my favorite number, but things have happened to prevent that from happening. However, certain elements I can still use."

"Like what?,"said Tang.

"Well, one part of the plan involved you son," replied Bitteroot.

"Which one, my oldest, Thomas or my youngest one Jeffrey," asked Old Man Tang.

"Neither, your other son," said the Wizard.

"I have no other son," said Nguyen who visibly stiffened at this.

"You mean you have no other legitimate son, old man,"replied Bitteroot, "I'm talking about the illegimate one ; the one you fathered after your wife died."

"I don't know what you're talking about...I would never,"

However Bitteroot held up a staying hand and said,

"Please Tang don't insult my intelligence remember I'm a wizard, I can see all. You may not claim him legally but I know you keep tabs on him and sent him and his mother a check every month to buy their silence. So you see I know all about Rachel Magnate and her son Hugh.

* * *

_Hope you like the twist._


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

DARK DADDY ISSUES

Old Man Tang snorted and then said,

"Don't be absurd. Hugh's father is Hugh J. Magnate, Sr. He's named for him."

"So," said Bitteroot, "You had an affair with a married woman. Besides, when I said you sent a check each month to keep _their _silence, I wasn't talking about Hugh, Jr. and his mother. I was refering to Hugh Sr. and Rachel. Can you imagine the humilation that man feels knowing that his son is not really his son, and worse you've bribed and threatened him to keep quiet. He can't let anything bad happen to Hugh, Jr, but at the same time he can't be so close to him. No wonder Junior has so many _Daddy _issues. Add to this, that even now, Hugh, Jr doesn't know, even as a twenty-eight year old man **[[1]], **that's a real recipe for dysfunction."

* * *

Tootie listened a little nervously at the conversation between Winston and Vicky. She knew her parents were keeping Vicky in line by threatening to reveal her sadistic ways should she defy Mr. and Mrs. Delise again. What her parents and Vicky _didn't _know was that Winston already knew. If Winston told Vicky that he did know, not only would her parents lose the leverage they had over her, it would be obvious Winston would be disappointed in her. That would be devastating to Vicky and then Vicky would have nothing to lose. Vicky was already dangerous enough now, if she lost her beloved little brother's affection, Tootie didn't want to imagine what a dangerous creature Vicky could be.

"Well," said Vicky, "I've known you long enough to tell that there's something bothering you, little bro. So come on, tell your big sister."

"You do know me, well, Vicky," said Winston, "and yes there is something on my mind."

* * *

"I've got it," said Jimmy, "but first we have to take care of _him."_

With that, Jimmy pointed his finger over to the jar where the shrunken Calamitous was.

"You're right," said Cindy, "although I'm glad that Bitteroot didn't kill him I still don't trust him."

"You're worried about me," said Calamitous, "Alden Bitteroot betrayed me as well. Look what he did to me."

"And," said Jimmy, "the first chance you get, you'd probably betray us in the hope of getting back in Bitteroot's good graces. Just because I'm not a killer doesn't mean I'm a fool."

* * *

Vlad and Anti-Cosmo were in front of the Darkness and both were very nervous. It was clear that the Darkness was very angry. It roared,

"Out of my way. Need to find Timmy Turner."

"Darkness," said Anti-Cosmo, "we have what you need; we have Timmy Turner."

With that, a brown haired buck toothed boy came from behind Vlad. He had a pink cap, pink shirt and blue jeans. The Darkness seemed to calm down and almost seemed happy.

"Timmy" then leapt into the opening of the Darkness. Anti-Cosmo and Vlad breathed a bit of a sigh of relief. Hopefully, this fake Timmy would keep the Darkness occupied.

* * *

Timmy, Chester and A.J. were walking back to A.J.'s house. Isaac, Cosmo and Wanda were in disguise. Isaac as a brown haired dog. Wanda as Timmy's pink hat, Cosmo as his watch and Poof as his pink shirt. The fire had been put out at Norm's house and the genie had gone home to _repair _his house, that is magically restore it. The eleven year olds and the fairies were silent contemplating everything that Geraldine Waxelplax had said. Finally A.J. broke the silence and said,

"Timmy you doing better. You're not in any more pain."

"No A.J.," said Timmy, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about everything that's happened."

"I know," said A.J., "It's incredible. Actually, though, this is a relief on my mind. Before everything and I mean everything happened, including learning the truth about fairies, I was getting concerned about you Timmy. Chester was worried too. In fact, we were going to ask you what was wrong."

"Wrong," asked Timmy, "why did you two think there was something wrong?"

"Dude," said Chester, "you were talking to your _goldfish_. We thought you were going crazy."

"Not to mention the fact that all of these strange things were always happening around you," said A.J., "I began to think I was going crazy."

Wanda suddenly appeared and said with a smile,

"And that's why I told Jorgen that you were right to develop that immunity to Forgeticin so you could remember about us even if it was against the rules."

"Speaking of Jorgen," said Timmy, "don't you all have that fairy inspection tonight."

"Yes," said Wanda, "and in about two days, Poof starts Spellementary School. So we've got a full plate. All of us. Plus the fact we, and I mean all of us, are going to try to track down Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen."

"Yeah," said Chester, "So I guess we should try to enjoy the rest of the day. Tootie and Trixie are supposed to come by later and we're all going to the Dimmsdale City Pool. That'll be a great way to relax."

* * *

"Well," said Vicky, "What is it Winston?"

"It's about school," said the red haired boy, I'm probably going to be held back because I missed so much time."

Vicky nodded. She knew Winston always took his school work seriously. He had dreamed one day of becoming a sucessful businessman and in order to do that, he needed a good education.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, honey" said his mother, "let's just get you settled in and we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Tootie quietly breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe for now.

* * *

Nguyen Tang was silent. It did little good to argue with Alden Bitteroot. He clearly knew everything that happened. He decided to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"Well," said Old Man Tang, "now that you apparently can't use Hugh, what do you want to do now?"

"I never said we couldn't use him," said Bitteroot, "I just say we couldn't use him in the way I originally planned. He can still be very very useful to us."

* * *

Jimmy pulled out an object from his pocket.

"Neutron, what is that thing, and where'd you get it?", asked Cindy

"Well, I couldn't use it before because I'd been shrunk and this had been along with it so it was pretty useless while I was trapped in that jar."

"And what can you use it for?" said the blonde headed girl.

"This," said Jimmy aiming the object towards the direction of Calamitous.

It was a pen like object and it made a whirring sound. Professor Calamitous immediatedly fell asleep. Jimmy Neutron just smiled and said,

"That's what they get for not searching me."

* * *

The Darkness was starting to bond with Timmy Turner. It saw Timmy's memories. Of course, it had seen them one time before. The Darkness saw that some of Timmy's memories were painful. It knew that. He decided to try to help Timmy relive his most pleasant memories. Ah yes, this was the best memory. Timmy first meeting Chester and A.J. and the bond of friendship the three boys had.

* * *

Winston and all of his family had arrived home and the young boy got settled in. Tootie finally was able to get a few minutes alone with her brother. She explained the situation. Winston listened grimly and then said,

"I see. So Mom and Dad are essentially blackmailing Vicky. You know just when I thought they'd changed."

"Winston," said Tootie, "they have. Trust me. They feel terrible about the way they've treated you and they really were worried about you. I really don't like this either, but please don't let Vicky know you already know. Vicky, as you know, can be very very dangerous if she wants to be."

"I won't Toot," said Winston, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Tootie nodded and said,

"Listen, I'm supposed to meet Chester over at A.J.'s house. We're all supposed to go the the pool along with Trixie and Timmy."

"So," said Winston, "this guy Chester, you sure about him? And is he treating you okay."

Tootie nodded smiling at her brother's concern for her.

"Yes", said Tootie, "He's been wonderful. He really has a good heart and he has a very senstive side too believe it or not."

"Good, sis," said Winston, "he better be or else he'd have to answer to me."

* * *

**[[1]]** _Okay guys, I know that Hugh J. Magnate Jr. was not twenty eight in the movie. As you probably know from my writing, I've been keeping the time which my stories have happened deliberately vague. So everything that happened in the movie, or that would have happened in the movie, occurs thirteen years in the future. Steve Weber, the guy who played Magnate, is actually fifty. However, the character of Magnate seemed to be in his early forties. I arbitrarly chose the age as 41 and then subtracted 13 years from that. I will say that this is one of the most difficult stories I've ever had to right. Even though, it takes place in an Alternate Universe, I did want some connection with what's been aired and what's being aired. In other words, I'm trying to keep it as canon as an AU can be. _


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

THAT NAGGING FEELING OF GUILT

Norm rushed back to where the lamp was so no one else would find it and release Desiree. He did feel a little guilty about tricking her back into her lamp. After all, Turner had done the same thing to him and Norm knew he didn't like it. However, he pushed the guilty feeling down. Timmy's ghost hybrid cousin was supposed to meet Norm and put Desiree into the Ghost Zone. Perhaps the Ghost Zone wouldn't be quite as confining for her.

Also, Norm realized that Desiree was far more dangerous than he'd ever been so that did alleviate some of his guilt. He reached the tree that he had thrown the lamp behind and sure enough, it was still there. Norm picked it up. To his surprise, he heard Desiree's voice coming from the lamp.

"Oh, Norm,"said the ghost genie in a very suggestive voice, "can't you let me out of this lamp? It's SO confining and I promise I'll be good."

Norm shook his head. Even in the lamp, Desiree seemed to have a seductive effect on men.

* * *

Winston was still in his room. He was struggling with the idea of keeping something from his beloved sister, Vicky. He was well aware of Vicky's temper, but she had always looked out for him and protected him. He couldn't help but wonder if by keeping this from Vicky, he was betraying her. He sat down on the bed.

Tootie had gone to meet Timmy, Chester, A.J. and Trixie at A.J.'s house, so that meant that only Vicky, him and their parents were there. In fact, Tootie was the _only _reason that he kept his mouth shut. She was the only one truly innocent in this mess. She hadn't asked for their parent to dote on her, nor was she the cause of Mr. and Mrs. DeLise neglecting Winston. He looked down on the floor very sad.

There was a knock on his door. The red headed boy got up and sort of bucked up to control his emotions. He knew his sister could read him like a book and would immediatedly suspect something wrong. He didn't think he could handle a grilling by Vicky.

However, when Winston opened his door, it was his mother, not Vicky, who was there.

"Hey," said Winston, "what's up?"

"Winston, honey," said Mrs. Delise, "there's someone here to see you. They're waiting downstairs in the living room.

The boy nodded and went down the steps and into the living room and the last person he expected to see was there.

"Remy," said Winston

* * *

Tootie was walking down the street heading towards A.J.'s house. A lot had happened in the last few months to all of the kids. A lot of unexpected things. If someone had told her six months ago that she would be dating Chester McBadbat, the black haired girl would have thought they were crazy. Not that she disliked Chester, he just didn't seem her type. However, there was much more to the blonde headed braces clad boy than most people realized. They both knew what it was like to lose someone they loved; for Chester, it was his mother, for Tootie it was her brother. Unlike Tootie's situation, though, Mrs. McBadbat could never return. This saddened her. Perhaps a day with his friends would make the boy feel better, particurlarly since it was his best friends, A.J. and Timmy. Upon thinking of Timmy, she shook her head. It was hard to believe that Timmy Turner had actually won Trixie Tang's heart, yet he did.

As she was thinking about this, she heard a voice behind her say,

"Hi, Tootie."

Tootie truned around and it was Trixie.

"Hello, Trixie," said Tootie.

"I just wanted to ask you," said Trixie, "if it was okay if I walked with you to meet the boys at A.J.'s house. I mean, we're both going there and I figured we could talk...or..something. If you don't mind."

* * *

Timmy, A.J. and Chester arrived at the Johnson residence and went upstairs to get their swimming trunks. Timmy looked a little down. A.J. noticed this.

The African-American boy turned towards Chester and said,

"Chester, could you and Isaac wait downstairs, as well as Cosmo and Wanda. I need to talk to Timmy a second."

"Sure," said Chester.

Isaac immediatedly transformed into a wristwatch and Wanda and Poof poofed away presumably to take some disguise downstairs. Chester left the room that left Cosmo. A.J. frowned and said,

"Cosmo, I need to talk to Timmy alone."

"We are alone," replied the rather clueless green haired fairy.

A.J. frowned and looked like he was about to get angry. Then he caught him and very wry smile crossed his lips.

"Oh, but Cosmo, we're _not _alone," said the town genius, "Timmy and I are going to have a meeting with _SuperToilet"._

"AHHHHH"screamed Cosmo, "so much _clogging!"_

And with that, the green haired fairy left the room. Timmy smiled a bit.

"I see," said the buck toothed boy, "You've learned to handle Cosmo pretty well."

"Yeah," said A.J. chuckling, "I think I'm getting the hang of it, anyway."

Then A.J. turned serious and said,

"Timmy I know what's bothering you, buddy."

"What do you mean," said the pink hatted boy stiffly.

"You feel guilty that you're going to have a day to enjoy yourself," replied A.J., "while Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen are missing. In fact, you're just chomping at the bit to go right now and rescue them."

Timmy nodded and said,

"Shouldn't I? Sheen's, apparently, been missing for months and Jimmy and Cindy are now missing. I feel like that the more time we waste, the harder it will be to get them, or worse..something might bad might happen..."

With that Timmy's voice trailed off and the eleven year old looked down very sadly.

"Timmy," said A.J.,pointing to a chair, "why don't you take a seat."

Timmy did as bidden and A.J. sat across from him.

"Look, Timmy," said A.J., "I'm concerned about them as well. However, I don't mean to sound cold, but you're my primary concern."

"Why?," said Timmy.

"Well, aside from the fact you're my best friend," said the african american boy, "my family is also now responsible for your well being for at least a year. You have been through a lot the last year. First, you got taken by the Darkness and had to battle the Destructinator. Then you nearly got killed by Remy Buxaplenty and were hospitalized for a few weeks. Then, you found out that Mr. Bickles betrayed you. Next, Anti-Cosmo stabbed you and finally, you got taken from your home and put in our custody and although it was done to help you, I know it's been an emotionally draining experience for you. Frankly, you need a break from everything and you need to be a kid for a little while."

"But what if, during that _little while,"_ said Timmy, "something happens to them."

A.J. drew in a breath and then said,

"Look, brother, not trying to sound cold again, but another day wouldn't make a difference because if Calimitous wants to destroy Cindy and Jimmy...he's probably already done it by now."

"A.J.," said Timmy, "please don't say that."  
"I hope it's not true either," said A.J, "I hope they're alive and well and if they are, he's probably wants them alive for some reason. As for Sheen, well, he did that to himself. Jimmy had put up plenty of warning signs about that rocket and he _chose _to ignore him."

* * *

"Well, Jimmy," said Cindy, "what's the next step?"

"I have to someway put Anti-Cosmo and that Vlad character out of commision, but I can't do it until they come into the room," replied Retroville's genius.

Suddenly, Jimmy looked down, very, very sad.

"Jim," said Cindy, "what's wrong?"

"Sheen, I'm worried about him," said Jimmy, "I mean what if something happens to him? I don't think I could handle losing him, especially since it would be my fault if something _did _happen to him."

* * *

Sheen was looking up at the stars at Zeenu. Nesmith was with him. It had been a very good day. He had gone out with Aseefa and they seemed to be getting closer. However, there was one image that had been haunting him every since Aseefa and him had kissed. The image was that of Libby.

This, in turn, brought a whole host of other images; Jimmy, Carl, (of course due to Doppy's uncanny resemblance to Carl, that image was around him nearly every day). He, also, thought of his parents, Uncle Manuel and his grandmother. Sheen had lost track of the time, so he wasn't sure how long he'd been at Zeenu. Only that it'd been months. Sheen stiffened as he realized that from their perspective, he had been missing. They must have been worried sick. For the first time in a while, Sheen felt guilt. Here he was having a good time, while everyone else he cared about was likely frantically trying to find him. Sheen looked down. Nesmith picked up on this. The chimpanzee spoke in his cultured British accent,

"Is something wrong, Sheen?"

"Mr. Nesmith," said Sheen, using a formal term that indicated how serious the boy was, "I want to go home; could you please help me repair that rocket."

* * *

Timmy nodded and said,

"Well, buddy, I guess you're right."

A.J. smiled and said,

"Well, I'm the town genius so I usually am."

Timmy laughed and said,

"And you're such a humble genius too."

A.J. laughed and then turned serious. Timmy picked up on this.

"What's wrong, A.J.," said Timmy.

"Well, you know how I mentioned Anti-Cosmo's stabbing of you," replied A.J.

"Yeah," said Timmy.

"Well," said A.J., "it doesn't make sense. Before that happened, Anti-Cosmo seemed determined to keep you alive."

"Well," said Timmy, "maybe it's like what he said, if he couldn't have me than no one else could."

"But," said A.J., "what's so strange about that is when he stabbed you, he didn't hit any vital organs. It's like he just wanted to cause you to bleed."

"You did say," said Timmy, "I almost bled to death; maybe that's what Anti-Cosmo was going for."

"The only thing wrong with that," said A.J., "is that he knew I was there, so I could very easily stop the bleeding. It's almost like he wanted to get a lot of your blood, but for what purpose?"

* * *

Alden Bitteroot immeditedly popped into the lab and looked over at Vlad and Anti-Cosmo and their "project"

"Well," said the wizard, "how's is going?"

"Very well, master," said Anti-Cosmo, "in just a few more hours, he'll be ready."

With that Anti-Cosmo and Vlad pulled a sheet exposing a boy about six years old; he was asleep. He, also, had brown hair and buck teeth."

"Soon, the clone of Timmy Turner will reach the physcial age of eleven and when that happens we'll throw him into the Darkness, and then what will happen next is that the Darkness will be under our complete control."

* * *

_Hey everybody, I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been sick so I haven't felt much like going on the computer. I'm doing better now, though. Please review._


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

TRICKING THE DARKNESS

Alden smiled maliciously as he gazed upon this "Timmy Turner". The wizard turned towards Anti-Cosmo and Vlad and said,

"He's a perfect genetic match and his memories match Turner's?"

"Oh, yes," said Vlad, "as he reaches Timmy's equivalent age, the memories of that particular time of Timmy's life develop in the clone's brain; for instance, when the clone reaches the physical age of nine, whatever happened to Timothy at that point in time will form as a memory in the clone's mind."

"Perfect,"said Bitteroot, "so you did work out all of the problems with the previous clones."

"Yes," said Vlad Plasmius/Masters, "and what clones we didn't dispose of, we were able to harvest the healthy parts of them to help this clone along with his development."

"That is the ones," said Anti-Cosmo, "that didn't turn to yellow goo."

"Any chance of that happening to this one?," asked Bitteroot.

"No," said Vlad, "his genetic and molecular structure seem to be stable."

"There's only one problem I foresee, Master Bitteroot," said Anti-Cosmo sounded a little concerned.

"What is that, my friend?"asked Alden.

"The magical copy of Timmy Turner that is currently in the Darkness. We put one in there like you said to buy some time, but now I'm wondering how we're going to switch that being with this clone we've created. The Darkness wouldn't appreciate being tricked and there's no telling how it might react."

* * *

The Darkness was bonding with _"Timmy"_ and reminiscing with the boy about his friends. At first, the memories of his best friends seemed hard to reach, but finally the good times the boy had with his friends and with Trixie were coming to the forefront. It decided to create a perfect world for the boy; like the one previously created when the boy was last here.

"Timmy,"said the Darkness, "What was your favorite thing about the last time you were here."

Timmy gave the Darkness a blank stare, almost as if he didn't know what he was talking about. The Darkness found that rather strange. Then the boy seemed to recover and said,  
"Oh yes, the last time I was here. Sorry, I've been through so much, it's kind of hard for me to focus. You know, my short attention span."

The Darkness considered this and accepted this explanation. Then it continued his communication with Timmy,

"Well, Timmy, now that you seem focused what was your favorite part of being here?"

"Having my Mom and Dad spending time with me," replied the Timmy copy.

Oh yes. This was definitely Timmy Turner. That was the one thing he always craved; his parents attention.

* * *

No, Trixie,I don't mind walking with you," said Tootie, "and I've actually wanted to talk to you for some time."

Trixie looked relieved and both girls resumed walking.

"You know," said Trixie, "this is really weird; I mean who'd have thought that..., that..."

"That you'd be involved with Timmy," said Tootie, "and I'd be involved with Chester and we're actually being civil, if not friendly to each other."

Trixie laughed a little nervously and said,

"That pretty much sums it up. Of course, there are people in my family, my grandfather for instance, who would rather I not associate with people like Timmy or Chester or even you."

Trixie looked sad. Tootie felt some sympathy with her. She never realized that the well off Tangs might have as much family drama and problems as her family might.

"Well," said Tootie, "I understand what it's like dealing with a difficult relative."

"Oh, yeah," said Trixie, "You've got Vicky to deal with." A pause and then the Asian-American girl added, "but at least your brother's finally home. That's good news."

"Yes," said Tootie, "we were very happy to have him return."

"How's he doing?,"asked Trixie

"As well as can be expected," replied the pig tailed girl, "right now he's at home trying to settle in."

* * *

"Hello, Winston," said Remy.

Winston stiffened up. He wasn't sure what to say at first. Then he asked the most obvious question.

"Why are you here Remy? I thought you said you were going back to the psychiatric ward to see if they can determine if you're well enough to be set free. Don't tell me that they already done; the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Department may have good doctors but I doubt even they are that fast in diagnosing."

"I'm on my way, now," said Remy, "I asked my parents to drop by here to see you."

"For what reason?," said Vicky's little brother.

"I want to talk to you about what happened with me and Timmy Turner."

* * *

Timmy, Chester and A.J. had changed into their swimming trunks and left the house heading towards the Dimmsdale Pool. All three boys had a gym bag. Actually in Chester's and Timmy's case their "gym bag" was actually their fairy godparents. A.J. was the only one who had a real gym bag. It was getting really warm; a perfect day for swimming.

"Anyone else joing else?," asked Chester.

"Chad is," said Timmy, "in fact, he seemed really excited about spending time with us. Tad, though, is another story."

"That's because,"said a voice behind them, "I don't associate with losers."

The boys whirled around and a blonde headed boy with sunglasses was glaring at them.

"Tad," said A.J.

* * *

"Jimmy," said Cindy, "what happened with Sheen is _not _your fault."

"Isn't it Cindy," said Jimmy with his voice breaking, "you know what everyone says; I may help solve problems, but I'm the one who causes the problems in the first place."

Cindy looked a little sad. She had, also, said the same things about Jimmy in the past. Sometimes, it was true. However, this time it wasn't.

"Jimmy," said the blond haired girl, "I _know _you're worried about Sheen and I'm kind of worried about him too, but like I said you put warning signs up everywhere and he chose to ignore them."

Something about Cindy's tone encouraged Jimmy. He stood straight up. Some of the old Jimmy Neutron, the one Cindy had fallen in love with.

"You're right Cindy," said Jimmy, "I've just got to focus and come up with a plan to get us out of here."

"That a boy, Neutron," said Cindy, "it's good to see some of the old you back."

"The only thing is," said Jimmy, "I need for Anti-Cosmo and Vlad to come back so I can use this sleep inducer on them. They've been gone for a while. I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

"That is a good point, Anti-Cosmo," said Bitteroot, "but it shouldn't be a problem. We'll just have to magically switch their places."

"Won't the Darkness pick up on that," said the Head Anti-Fairy.

"Not if I do it," said Alden, "and if I do it quick. Speaking of which, any sign that the Darkness suspects anything."

Vlad looked down at his monitor and shook his head.

"No, Alden," said the evil ghost hybrid, "according to these scans, it seems happy and content."

* * *

_"Timmy" _was enjoying the day with his parents. Like the last time, the Darkness had conjured up a father/son Crimson Chin convention. The boy was smiling and laughing. It was good to see, and that caused the Darkness to become more content. Soon, it would recreate an environment with Timmy's friends. In fact, it would recreate the first meeting A.J., Timmy, and Chester had. That power of friendship not only would make Timmy happy; it would make the Darkness happy because the warmth of the three boys close friendship would sooth it's heart.

* * *

Norm was very tempted to rub the lamp, but he shook the feeling off. He smiled very wryly.

"You know, Desiree," said Norm, "You seem to forget I'm not human; I'm a genie so your magic is not going to be as effective on me."

"Magic," said Desiree in what Norm knew was mock indiginity, "you think I'm using magic on you..."

"Save it Desiree," replied Norm, "I'm, also, good at manipulating people myself; even ghost genies as I managed to trick you back in your lamp."

A sigh came from the lamp. Desiree knew she hd been beaten at least for now.

* * *

"Did you want something Tad," said A.J. rather annoyed at this smug rich kid.

"Yeah," said Tad, "I want you lower class wretches to go back to your place."

"That's not gonna happen Tad," said Timmy, "Haven't you noticed that the old class restricitions in the school are breaking down."

"All because of you, Turner," said Tad who suddenly cracked his knuckles, "I have a good mind to..."

Suddenly Tad felt a grip on his shoulder. He whirled around and saw a kid that seemed familiar, but he didn't recognize.

"You have a good mind to what?"

With that, though, Tad instantly recognized the voice.

"Francis?"

* * *

Nesmith was surprised. After all these months, Sheen was finally wanting to go home? Not that he was disappointed. The sentient chimp had been trying for the longest time to convince Sheen to fix the rocket or rather help him to fix the rocket.

"You wish to go home, Sheen," said Nesmith, "what brought this on?"

Sheen wasn't silent for a very long time. So long, Nesmith wondered if he'd heard the question. However, he finally spoke,

"Thinking about home is what brought this on."

* * *

_Please Review_


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

THE DARKNESS RETURNS

Tad, and for that matter everyone, looked stunned at Francis. The gray skinned bully had changed. For one thing, he was no longer gray. He was tanned, clean and well groomed. His clothes had somewhat changed as well. Francis was now sporting a plain back T-Shirt and plain blue jeans.

There were two things, however, that were the same. He still had a chain hanging from his belt, and he was still very large. He looked down at Chad very sternly.

"Now Mr. Country Club, I _know _you weren't just threatening Turner and his friends," said Francis who cracked his knuckles.

Tad regained his composure and said rather snarkily,

"So what's it to you? You're not one to judge me, especially after what you did to other kids."

Francis came up to Tad and looked down, very menancing at the rich boy. Tad tried to retain his hubris, but it was difficult. This bully, or rather _former _bully was still very intimidating because of his sheer size.

"That's the key; what I _did. _I don't do that any more. That don't mean though I've stopped being so ...aggress.."

Francis turned to A.J and said,

"Hey, egghead, what's the word when you still want to fight...aggreeesi..."

"Aggresive," said A.J.

"Yeah," said Francis, "what he said. The difference is I don't do my aggressives towards weaker kids; I use it to stop punks like you from picking at other tiny little geeks."

Tad straightened up and tried to say something, but Francis simply growled. The sound was very intimidating, and now other people, adults were noticing the exchange between the group.

"Fine," said Tad, "I'll go. For now."

And with that the blond rich kid departing.

The three boys looked at each other. Timmy spoke first,

"Thanks, Francis."

"Don't mention it Timmy," said Francis, "have a good time, guys. I have to go to tend my rosebushes now."

Francis left. Chester frowned and said,

"Dude, you heard that, didn't you? Francis is taking care of ROSEBUSHES?"

A.J. shook his head and stated,

"Well, stranger things have happened."

* * *

At the Delise house, a different blond headed rich kid was trying to mend his friendship with someone, well, who was really his first real friend.

"What do you want to tell me about Timmy Turner, Remy," asked Winston, "that I don't already know. I mean you tried to kill him. I'm not sure how you can excuse that."  
"I'm not going to excuse it," said Remy, "I was wrong, very wrong, and I was a jerk. I don't know how to put this, but I've ..changed. I'm trying to be a better person."

Winston was quiet for a second and then said,

"Well, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Winston," said Remy, "You're really the first friend I've ever had and I want to keep your friendship. To put it simply.."

Remy swallowed and looked down a little sad and then he spoke again,

"I need to know that you're still my friend."

* * *

Alden Bitteroot approached the sleeping Timmy Turner clone.

"Be careful, Alden",said Vlad," we don't want him to wake up."

"Why not?,"asked the wizard.

"Because, it's important that the memories that are forming in this clone's minds are Timmy Turners. If we wake up him, we risk contaminating his thoughts and the Darkness will know it's a trick. Plus, the way I've worked it if he's awakened prematurely, he'll stop his accelarated development."

"Stop his development?", asked Bitteroot.

"Yes," said Vlad, "for instance, this Timmy is physically seven years old, but in about three hours he'll be eleven unless he's awakened. If that happens, his aging will slow down to normal and it would take four years for him to be eleven." Vlad paused, then added, "Of course, we would have to destroy him immediatedly."

Alden nodded and said,

"Excellent Vlad and Anti-Cosmo. Now let's check on our prisoners.

As the three villians were about to depart a beeping sound came from one of the communications station. Bitteroot looked at it and frowned.

"You two," said the wizard, "go ahead. I'll join you in a minute. Dorkus is calling with his update on that Sheen person."

The Anti-Fairy and the Ghost hybrid nodded and left the room. Alden approached the transmitter.

Of course, neither he, nor Anti-Cosmo or Vlad noticed that the Timmy clone's fingers were twitching slightly.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Vlad floated into the room where Cindy and Jimmy were imprisoned and where Calamitous was now back in the bottle. Both other wordly being smiled maliciously at the two kids in the cell. Anti-Cosmo looked down at the shrunken Calamitous. He noticed that the evil scientist was asleep. The Anti-Fairy smirked and said,

"So did you two brats bore the Professer to sleep."

"Something like that," said Jimmy, "and this is how we bored him to sleep."  
Suddenly Jimmy pulled out his sleep inducer and aimed it at Vlad and Anti-Cosmo. The Anti-Fairy and ghost hybrid immediatedly fell to the floor; sound asleep.

Jimmy and Cindy smiled at each other.

"Now," said Jimmy, "to get out of this cell."

* * *

The Darkness searched the fake Timmy's mind for his first meeting with Chester and A.J. It seemed hard to get to. He finally got to it. Using the memory, it attempted to recreate the day the three friends met. Now it seemed to be getting easier; it was like Timmy wanted to please the Darkness like his Eliminators...

Wait. His Eliminators with their programmed devotion. The Darkness got a little suspicious. It tried to bond even closer to Timmy. It came to a realization; this was programmed devotion from this being. This was not Timmy Turner.

_The Darkness had been tricked._

With that, the being roared his mighty rage at the ship where Anti-Cosmo, Vlad and Alden were at.

* * *

Norm sensed Danny Phantom coming so the genie morphed into human form. The ghost hybrid floated down to Norm and said

"Norm?"

"That's what I've been called all my life. I believe you're looking for this."

With that, the genie produced the bottle and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks," said Danny, "I'll get this back to the ghost..."

Suddenly Danny stopped. The sky became very very black and it seemed like a roar ripped through the atmosphere. Indeed, Norm sensed it seemed to be ripping through the universe. There was only one time before that the genie had sensed this, but it couldn't be.

* * *

"Well, guys," said Timmy, "I guess we better meet the girls at the pool."

Suddenly, though, the sky grew very dark. There was a roar and a scream. A scream that Timmy was all too familiar with. The eleven year old looked up and saw a swirling vortex. Chester and A.J. looked up in disbelief.

"I don't believe it," said A.J, "it can't be."

"It is," said Timmy, "It's the Darkness."

* * *

_Please review._


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

RAGING DARKNESS

The Darkness had been completely and utterly betrayed; Worse, it had been lied to. It would go to Earth and find Timmy Turner itself. First though, it would take care Alden Bitteroot

* * *

Jimmy looked over at the now sleeping Anti-Cosmo and Vlad.

"How long will that keep them out Neutron?," asked Cindy

"At least two hours," replied Jimmy, "that should give us plenty of time."

Jimmy then looked at the sleep inducer in his hand. He frowned a bit.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?,"asked Cindy

"It's just that was the easy part, knocking out Anti-Cosmo and Vlad," replied Jimmy, "but I'm not sure how to get out of this cell. The only thing I do have is this sleep inducer and that isn't going to help us out."

"You know, Jimmy," said Cindy, "maybe it will. How does it cause someone to go to sleep?"

"Simply put, it creates a frequency that can affect the sleep center of the brain."

"Well," said Cindy, "maybe you can adapt the frequency to _unlock _the door so to speak."

"That's a great idea Cindy," said Jimmy, "All I have to do is..."

Suddenly, the two preteens heard a very loud roar. The sound shook the entire ship. Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other stunned.

"What...was _that?," _said Jimmy, more than a little scared.

* * *

Bitteroot sat down in front of the computer screen. The visage of Dorkus appeared. He seemed happy. Alden took this as a signal that Sheen had finally been disposed of.

"So Dorkus," said the wizard, "by your smile, I presume that you've finally destroyed Sheen."

"Oh, it's even _better _than that," replied Dorkus.

"What do you mean?," asked Bitteroot.

"He's leaving this planet and going home," said Dorkus, "Pinter just told me that Sheen and that monkey Nesmith are going to try to repair the rocket. He will finally be out of my hair."

"You _bumbling _idiot," said the wizard very sharply, "I want Sheen destroyed He might be out of your hair, but his coming home is the worst thing that can happen to me. Have they repaired the rocket yet?"

"No," said Dorkus very quietly.

"Find him and that monkey and stop them," said Bitteroot obviously very angry, "dispose of Sheen _and _Nesmith. From what you've tole me that mokey is a very loyal friend to Sheen. He may very well pose a threat to us."

"Yes, great wizard," said Dorkus.

"Good," said Alden, "Now..."

Suddenly a roar seemed to come out of Bitteroot's open mouth. Dorkus trembled a bit and said,

"Master, trust me. Pinter and I will track down Sheen and stop him. No need to roar angrily at me."

Bitteroot looked confused and a little bit frightened.

"I...I..._didn't _make that roar," said the wizard.

* * *

Three eleven year old boys stared at the raging vortex. It was swirling very violently and even it's black and red coloring seemed angry. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Isaac appeared in their fairy forms. Even though, all of the fairies were just as frightened as the children, their paternalistic instincts rose to the surface. Wanda grabbed Timmy _and _A.J. and brought them close to her in a very protective manner. Cosmo pulled Poof closer to him while at the same time putting his hand on Timmy's shoulder. Isaac pulled Chester closer to him as well.

"How can the Darkness...," said Timmy shaking with fear, "be back. I thought it was the Kindness now."

"Dude," said Chester, with a very white face, "maybe it's _not _the Darkness. Maybe it's something else."

A.J. looked up. He was controlling his emotions as best he could, but Wanda could feel him trembling slightly. She tightened her grip on him.

A.J. looked at Wanda and said,

"Thanks Wanda. I'm okay."

Wanda smiled and then looked up at the raging shadows blackening the skies. A.J. narrowed his eyes a bit and then grimaced.

"It looks like the Darkness," said A.J., "but it seems a little smaller."

"Not small enough," said Timmy.

"You're right, buddy," said A.J., "maybe it's something that Vlad and Bitteroot created."

Suddenly the wind picked up. The trees in Dimmsdale began swaying. There was a roar and a sound like thunder.

"You know, A.J.," said Chester, "I don't know what it is, but what's important is _how _stop it."

"Wait," said Timmy, "I know how to find out what it is and how to stop it."

Timmy pulled himself away from Wanda's grip.

"Timmy," said Wanda, "what are you doing?"

Timmy looked up very seriously to the sky and said

"What do you want?"

_"Timmy Turner," _boomed the voice.

* * *

Winston was silent for a few minutes. Remy shifted around nervously. Vicky's brother looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly both boys heard a very loud rumble. Then they heard a voice.

_"Timmy Turner"_

* * *

"Well," said Timmy, "I guess it is the Darkness, and I guess I better give it what it wants."

"Timmy," said A.J., breaking away from Wanda, "You're not going up there."

Timmy tried to keep his emotions under control. He was not A.J. so he was not quite as successful. Because he was in his swimming trunks, he looked very vulnerable.

"I've got to A.J.," said Timmy, "obviously I failed. The Darkness is no longer the Kindness, so I guess I better fix this."

"You don't know that's the Darkness for certain," said A.J.

"Come on, A.J.," said Timmy, "Look at it and look around you."

The entire sky was black and every once in a while a red flash would break through. The winds were picking up. Leaves were ripped off the trees and now several trash cans rolled into the streets.

"You _still _can't be certain of that , Timmy," said A.J.

"Well," said Timmy, "whatever it is, it wants me. So I guess I better do this."

Timmy looked up to the the raging vortex. He hardened his face in determination.

"You _want _me Darkness," said the brown haired boy, "You _got _me."

Timmy Turner got ready to jump up counting on the winds to catch him.

"Not just you buddy," said A.J. darting to Timmy and grabbing his arm, "you're not going up there alone."

"No," said Chester who broke away from Isaac and grabbed Timmy's other arm, "You're not."

It had happened so fast that Timmy didn't have time to object or to stop himself from jumping. All three boys were sucked up into the raging black hole.

"NOOOOOO," screamed all three fairies at once.

But it was too late. The Darkness had taken Timmy, Chester and A.J.

* * *

_Please review. Poor Timmy. He thinks he failed. He doesn't realize this is what's left of the Darkness_


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

MEMORIES COME BACK

_Sorry about the long time it took me to get around to updating this story. I've been pretty busy._

* * *

It had taken nearly every ounce of Alden's magic to get himself and the ship away from the raging Darkness. He would never forget the pure rage he saw emanating from the Darkness' form. He continue to hear it's snarling accusing tone.

"You _lied_".

As the ship began to shake, Bitteroot used the most magic he had ever used in centuries. So much so, it had caused him to black out. However, he was beginning to awaken and stir.

The wizard attempted to move but could not. He was restrained. Had the Darkness gotten him?

He heard voices; it was that Neutron boy and that Cindy girl.

"It looks like he's coming around," said Cindy.

"Good," said Jimmy, sternly, "then maybe we'll get the information we want from him."

Bitteroot's eyes fluttered and he opened them. Sure enough, there were Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex standing before him.

"Ah," said Jimmy, "you're awake. Now, I'm going to ask you this; Where is Sheen?"

* * *

Dorkus looked stunned. For the first time ever he had heard fear in the wizard's voice. Before Dorkus could inquire anymore about what happened, the screen went blank. He wondered if he should carry out the instructions about disposing of Sheen and that accursed monkey. It seemed like even if the wizard survived whatever ordeal had been thrust upon him, he would be busy for a very long time.

Dorkus shook his head. No, he'd better do what that wizard said and not take any chances.

"Pinter," said Dorkus.

The winged spherical creature flew over to his master's side.

"Yes sir,"said Pinter.

"Find Sheen and Nesmith and let me know where they are."

Pinter immediatedly flew off.

* * *

Even in Dimmsdale, where the citizens were not known for their perceptiveness, a raging vortex hovering through town and ripping up trees while a booming voice cried for Timmy Turner caught their attention. Everyone who was not already outside immediatedly stepped on their front porch.

Among those who were walking in the streets were Todd and Theresa Turner. When the Darkness first appeared in the skies, the couple had a feeling of deja vu. That's when they heard the voice.

_"Timmy Turner"._

They looked into each other's eyes. Memories began to flash.

_"So, Timmy has magical fairy godparents," said Mr. Turner, "and that's your magic baby?"_

_"Yep," replied the fairies._

_Another flash_

_"Duck, Timmy," said Todd._

_"Oh," said Theresa, "but don't get your pants dirty."_

_"Son, you saved us," said Mr. Turner._

_"The Darkness was never looking for trouble in the universe," said Timmy, "just friends."_

The Turners remembered everything.

"The Darkness is back," said Theresa.

* * *

Just as Tootie and Trixie were about to continue their conversation, they saw the sky blacken and felt the wind pick up. Trixie looked up in horror.

"The Darkness is back," said Trixie horrified.

* * *

Old Man Tang and Crocker were on their way to Tang's mansion to work out the planning involving Hugh J. Magnate when they noticed the sky turn very dark. Crocker looked up and saw the raging vortex in the sky. He heard Timmy Turner's name called out and it reverberating through the sky. That's when Crocker began to have flashes of memories himself.

_"Long story short," said Timmy Turner, "I'm being hunted by a big black hole in space and I need to locate a magical blue moon."_

_"Tell me you have fairies," said Crocker, "and you have a deal."_

_"I have fairies," said Timmy very flatly._

_No use in denying it," said Crocker..."oh, well that was anti-climatic."_

_Another flash._

_"The Chosen saved us," said Jorgen, "now we must save him."_

_"What's wrong with you Crocker?," said an almost familiar voice._

Crocker blinked and he realized that he had been staring at the sky and that Nguyen Tang was staring at him.

"We need to get hurry up and get out of this storm," said Tang.

Crocker looked up again and said,

"That is no storm."

* * *

Bitteroot looked pretty bemused at the two pre teens. Did they truly think they could frighten him into telling the truth. He was about to laugh when he felt something around his mouth. Something hairy. He'd grown a beard? How?

"Oh," said Neutron, "so you've noticed? Cindy bring me a mirror."

The blond girl obliged. Jimmy took the mirror and held it in front of Bitteroot's face. What he saw shocked him.

"You've...," said Bitteroot.

"No," said Jimmy, "I didn't do this. You see I know you were using your magic to keep your youthful appearance and your bringing us here nearly drained you of magic and so you aged a little bit."

Alden Bitteroot smugly smiled and said,

"So what? This is just temporary. Once I regain my magic I can rejuvenate myself."

"That may be a little harder than you think, Bitteroot," said Cindy.

"What?," said Bitteroot.

Jimmy came a little closer to the wizard after putting the mirror down on a table.

"You see, Cindy suggested to me that magic and physics have some parallels," said Retroville's genius, "And I began to realize something. The way your magic keeps you youthful is the way a certain friend of mine, let's just call him "Doctor", keeps up his youthful appearance. Looking at him, you'd never know he's over 900 years old. Of course, we both know you're much older than even him, despite your claiming to be about 500 years old.

Alden Bitteroot shifted a little nervously and then narrowed his eyes.

"So what?," said Alden, "You know that magic and physics have similiarities. Congratulations."

"Well," said Jimmy, "Like that certain doctor, it's possible to suspend your rejuvination abilities and make you physically appear as your real age. Somebody pretty evil did that to the Doctor and it wasn't pretty. Fortunately, the doctor was saved. However, it still wasn't very pleasant."

Bitteroot felt a chill.

"Are you telling me..." said the wizard.

"Yes," said Jimmy, "either tell me where Sheen is or you'll appear as the 1500 year old man you really are."

* * *

Trixie and Tootie took off to where the center of the vortex seemed to be hovering. That's when they saw all three boys; Timmy, A.J., and Chester sucked up into the Darkness.

* * *

_Please review. I'm guessing everyone knows who that certain "Doctor" Jimmy is talking about is._


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

DARKNESS FILLS THE SKY

Norm looked stunned at the raging vortex in the sky. Then he felt something he rarely ever felt; fear. Danny was next to him and the boy ghost/hybrid himself got nervous.

"What is that?"

Norm looked toward Danny and said,

"It's a nightmare."

* * *

A hobbit like creature was now standing in front of Jimmy Neutron. However, unlike a real hobbit, this creature had neither the charm or even the somewhat cuteness of one. In fact, it looked hideous.

"Now, Bitteroot," said Jimmy, "now that I've aged you up five hundred years, are you going to tell me where Sheen is?"

The wizard snarled, although since his teeth had fallen out and were now on the floor, it wasn't much of a snarl.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you," said Alden, "and that I'm going to tell you anything. Besides it's probably too late for Sheen even now."

Angrily, Jimmy picked up Bitteroot by his cloak and brought him to eye level.

"What does _that _mean?", demanded Retroville's genius.

The wizard spit in Jimmy's face and Jimmy dropped him unceremoniously on the floor with a thump. Normally, Jimmy Neutron wasn't that cruel, but months of worrying about Sheen and fighting guilt had hardened him.

"Wait a second, Neutron," said Cindy, "let me talk to him alone."

Jimmy looked at Cindy for a second uncertain.

"Jimmy, please," said Cindy, "You trust me don't you?"

"You, I trust, I don't trust him," said Jimmy, "I don't like the idea of you being alone with him; we know he's very dangerous."

"Come on, Jim," said Cindy, "You know that I'm a genius also, and like you I'm good at getting things done. He'll be talking in a few minutes."

Jimmy had a thoughtful and then nodded.

"Okay, Cindy," said Jimmy, "I'll see if there's any leads on Sheen on one of the computers in case you can't get him to talk. I know we checked them, but it's possible we missed something."

"Good boy, Neutron,"said Cindy, "don't worry I'll take care of this wizard."

With that Jimmy left the room and Cindy turned her attention to the wizard. Cindy's eyes had almost a steel quality of what looked like quiet determination. It made Bitteroot shift a little nervously. He finally swallowed and put on a facade of bravado.

"So," said Bitteroot, "Neutron couldn't get me talk; what makes you think you can get me too."

"Because, I'm not Jimmy Neutron," said Cindy, "and I'll do things to you that he wouldn't dare do."

* * *

Jimmy went into one of the rooms and looked for a computer terminal. He located one in room whose floor seemed to be covered in yellow goo. It seemed to stick to his shoes. He sat down in front of the computer and examined the strange substance on his shoe. He wasn't sure what it was.

The resident genius of Retroville shook his head and turned his attention to the computer. Before he could type anything in, he heard a sound. It sounded like a child crying. Jimmy got up and looked for the source of the sound. It was underneath what looked like a medical bed. There was a blanket covering whatever was crying. Whatever was under that blanket was trembling too.

"Hello," said Jimmy as he squatted down, "is anyone there."

There was a stirring from the blanket and a boys head poked out. He must have been about 7 or 8 at the most. He had brown hair, blue eyes and buck teeth. Teeth that were exactly like the ones he had only seen on one other person. Jimmy looked stunned. Then he spoke,

"What's your name, little guy?," said Jimmy.

"Timmy," said the boy in a very small voice.

* * *

In Dimmsdale there was an atomic poof and Jorgen Von Strangle was standing in front of Trixie, Tootie and the fairies.

"Jorgen," said Wanda, "The Darkness is back; it took Timmy, Chester and A.J."

"I know," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

Suddenly there was a gong and there appeared Norm and a very stunned Danny Phantom. Norm had gone back to being a genie. The human/ghost hybrid looked stunned.

"Are you ghosts," said Danny.

"No, kid," said Norm, "unlike Desiree, I'm a real genie and these are real fairies."

"Okay," said Danny, "what is that?"

Danny pointed up to the whirling vortex in the sky. It had moved a little farther from the Earth.

"It's called The Darkness," said Cosmo.

"I thought Turner turned the Darkness into the Kindness," said Norm.

"He _did,"_said Jorgen, "that's not exactly the Darkness."

"Well, what exactly is it?" said Wanda.

"From what we can tell it's the surviving fragments," replied Jorgen, "somehow they merged together and they're looking for Timmy Turner again."

Norm looked around and saw neither Timmy nor Chester and A.J.. A shudder went down the genies back.

"It got Timmy too, and Chester and A.J.," said Norm.

"Yeah," said Jorgen, "they're up in there."

"Well," said Tootie, upset, "we need to get them out."

Norm heard a noise and looked at the source of it.

"I think we need to stop those guys first," said Norm pointing.

The others looked where the genie was pointing at and they saw a collection of what looked like weapons and military vehicles and a kitchen sink. The vehicle had the initials M.E.R.F. on them and the weapons were pointed towards the Darkness open portal.

* * *

Chester, Timmy and A.J., now unconscious were pulled deep into the heart of the Darkness. The Darkness was amazed that all three of them had managed to maintain their grip on each other. It was like Timmy's pink cap; no matter how hard the wind was or how harsh the storm that cap seemed to stay on his head.

Another thing that amazed the Darkness was the close bond that the three boys had that made them willing to risk their lives for each other. This was truly friendship; a friendship the Darkness needed to know more about.

* * *

"What do you mean," said Alden, "You're not Neutron?"

"You see, as you know Jimmy aged you up 500 years," said Cindy, "well he's not going to go but so far in tormenting you. He'll probably age you up to your actual age of 1500 years and then he'll stop."

"So what?," said Bitteroot.

"Shut up and listen, Bitteroot," said Cindy, "you forget that I'm a genius in my own right. You know that probe Neutron used to age you up? Well while he wasn't looking I made a remote that can operate that age probe."

Alden swallowed and said,

"You mean..."

"Yes," said Cindy, "once Jimmy stops aging you, I'll continue it beyond your 1500 years and you'll be a pile of dust. I, also, know you won't die. Basically you'll be dirt on the floor that's _still alive _and _still _very much aware of your surroundings."

"You wouldn't dare," said Bitteroot, clearly shaken.

Cindy got down to eye level with the wizard and said,

"Wouldn't I?"

Alden was quiet for a second and then he said,

"Yes, I believe you would."

Cindy nodded and the blond headed girl stated,

"You see, like Jimmy I know the Doctor too and he's taught me a few things like how to dish out a fate worse than death."

* * *

_Please review. Now you know what happened to the clone and where he is._


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

FEARS AND FEELINGS OF FAILURE

Norm looked at the M.E.R.F. agent's array of vehicles and weapons. He saw the giant kitchen sink that apparently these agents were going to launch into the Darkness. The genie just shook his head.

"They're throwing everything in plus the kitchen sink," said Norm, "this town has _got _the worst puns."

"Well," said Jorgen, "regardless we've _got _to stop them. The Darkness might be able to survive those weapons, but those three kids might not."

"Well," said Cosmo, "what are we waiting for. Let's do this."

"You're going to need my help," said a very familiar voice behind them.

The group turned around and saw the last person they expected to see.

"Mr. Crocker?," said Tootie.

* * *

Inside the Darkness, Timmy Turner began to stir. He was slowly regaining consciousness. He must be waking up. Good. He had just had the worst nightmare. The Darkness had taken him, Chester and A.J. He was glad the dream was over. However, when he opened his eyes, it was still dark and very cold. He, also felt two hands; one gripping his right arm another his left.

This was no dream. The Darkness had come back. Timmy felt a wave of horror and heartbreak wash over him.

"I've failed," he said to no one in particular, "the Kindness turned back into the Darkness."

The boy choked on his words and then said,

"I was right the first time the Darkness came; I _am _a bad choice. I'm the worst Chosen One ever."

Then he heard A.J.'s voice.

"Timmy, stop that. Like I said before, people have called you a loser and stupid for so long that I think you still believe it on some level. You are _not _a loser."

"Yeah, dude," said Chester who was apparently on his right, "Listen to A.J. The ones who have called you that are truly the losers."

* * *

Jimmy Neutron stared at the small child before him.

"Your name is Timmy?," asked Jimmy

"Timmy" nodded.

"Timmy what?"

The boy looked a little scared and said,

"I'm not s'possed to talk to strangers."

"Well, all right, how about this," said Jimmy, "I'll tell you my name. Then we won't be strangers anymore."

"'Kay," said the boy.

"My name's James Isaac Neutron, but my friends call me Jimmy."

"My name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but my friends call me Timmy."

"Tiberius?," asked Retroville's genius who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you gonna make fun of my middle name," said "Timmy" who seemed to withdraw further into the blanket.

"No," said Jimmy, "it's a good, strong name."

This seemed to make the small boy feel better and he seemed to be letting his guard down. Jimmy took all of this in. The child certainy acted like Timmy Turner. The fact that the young genius had gotten "Timmy" to talk to him without much effort reflected Turner's trusting, some might say gullible, nature. This didn't make any sense, though. Timmy was eleven and this boy before him was clearly much younger. At the most he was eight, although Jimmy doubted this boy was even that old.  
"How old are you, Timmy?,"asked Jimmy.

"I'm seven."

Jimmy was thoughful for a minute. Had Vlad and Anti-Cosmo done something to Timmy Turner like making him younger. Or did they go back in time and bring a younger version of Timmy up to the present. Right now, Anti-Cosmo and Vlad were unconscious and confined. The Anti-Fairy in a butterfly net and Vlad in what looked like a magically enhanced cell so he couldn't really ask them right now. Even if they were awake, Jimmy still doubted they would tell them. Jimmy, though, had a theory as to what this Timmy was. He'd have to examine him. However, he noticed that the little boy was still very scared. Regardless of what or who this boy really was, he clearly believed he was Timmy Turner and he was in a strange place that he didn't understand. Jimmy knew he needed to reassure him everything was all right. Jimmy had an idea.

"How'd you get here, Timmy," said Jimmy.

"Timmy's" lip trembled and he said,

"I dunno. I was playing tag with my friends Chester and A.J., then everything went blank and now I'm here."

The boy then started crying.

"I want my mommy and daddy."

* * *

"Sheen is on planet called Zeenu. I sent the rocket he was in out there far beyond the charted regions of your universe," said Bitteroot.

"I trust you have the charts in the computer," said Cindy.

"Yes, child," said Alden, "now, are you allow me to go back to my regular younger appearance."

"Perhaps," said Cindy, "but just answer me one thing. What did you mean when you told Jimmy it was too late for Sheen."

"I gave orders to destroy him to a native of that planet named Dorkus," replied the wizard.

"Well then," said Cindy, "I suggest you contact this Dorkus and tell him to abort the plan."

Bitteroot furrowed his brow a bit. He looked like he might refuse. Cindy, then, picked up a broom and dustpan.

"Remember what I said you nasty old thing," said Cindy, "I can make you a pile of living dust. Do you have any idea what it would be like to be swept and have those dust particles separate while you're still very much conscious."

"All right," said Bitteroot, "There's a transmitter over there. It's a direct line to Dorkus."

"Very good," said Cindy, "I thought we could come to an agreement."

* * *

"Crocker," snarled Norm, "how can you help us. By using one of your lame plans."

"You don't understand. I have to help you," replied the humpbacked teacher.

"And why do _you _have to help us," demanded Jorgen in his thick Austrian accent.

"Because M.E.R.F.'s equipment and weapons have an anti-magic shield around them," said Crocker.

"Oh really," said Trixie, "and how do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who gave them the anti-magic shield."

* * *

"Guys," said Timmy, "look I appreciate what you're trying to say and I know you're trying to make me feel better, but look around you."

"I can't," said Chester, "man is it _dark _in here."

"That's the point," said Timmy, "the Darkness is back."

"You don't for certain know if this is the Darkness Timmy," said A.J.

"Come on, A.J.," said Timmy, "it's the Darkness. I can tell and worse I've put everyone including you too in danger. Why did you grab onto me when I jumped into the Darkness?"

"Because buddy," said A.J., "we're not going to let you face danger alone again like you did the first time the Darkness came."

"And like you said," said Timmy "the first time. I failed; whatever light I poured into the Darkness is gone."

Suddenly a voice boomed out,

"You have not failed."

The voice was raspy and deep at the same time and it was powerful.

"D...DDude," said Chester nervouse, "what was that?"

"I think the Darkness is speaking to us," said Timmy.

* * *

"You were with your friends Chester and A.J.," asked Jimmy.

"Uh-oh," said the boy who continued to sob.

"Timmy, it's okay."

Suddenly Timmy through his tears said,

"There's somethin' stuck in my neck."

Jimmy moved in closer.

"There's something in your neck. Does it hurt."

"Yeah," said the boy.

"Let me see," said Jimmy, "maybe I can help you."

The boy very cautiously pulled the blanket back from his neck. Sure enough, there was what looked like some type of wire. It was actually at the top of "Timmy's" neck. It looked like it was at the base of his brain. The wire had also been broken. Jimmy looked around and saw another a piece of another wire leading towards what looked like a computer. Jimmy began to realize what this Timmy really was.

"Timmy," said Jimmy, "I need to see if you're hurt so could you come out of that blanket so I can check you."

The boy hestitated a bit and then came out. He had nothing on but his underwear. He stood up and looked at Jimmy. There were still tears in his eyes.

"Could you get up on that table. I'll help you up," said Jimmy.

The child nodded and began to climb up on the table with Jimmy's assistance. The genius of Retroville pulled out a scanner and looked at the readings. He, then, compared the readings of Timmy with the readings of the yellow goo on the floor. It confirmed what Jimmy had already suspected. This was a clone of Timmy Turner and they had been feeding Timmy's memories into the clone's brain via the computer system. The yellow gunk on the floor was what was left of clones that had simply died. According to these readings, there had been several of these, at least twenty. They, also, likely died in agonizing pain. Jimmy shuddered at the callousness of Anti-Cosmo and Vlad. Suddenly, Jimmy heard the door open. He heard Cindy's voice

"Okay, Jimmy, I know where Sheen is and once we get this wreck of a ship going we can find..."

Cindy noticed the small boy on the table. He looked like...but no..he was too young.

"Neutron," said Cindy, "who is that?"

"Cindy," said Jimmy, "I'd like you to meet Timmy Turner."

* * *

"You let M.E.R.F have anti-magic defenses," said Jorgen angrily, "why?"

"Because, I was working with Trixie's grandfather to capture some..."

Suddeny Crocker began contort and spasms

**"FAIIIRIEES!"**

"And you expect us to trust you," said Isaac,"why?"

"Because before I didn't remember the Darkness and that I owe Turner my life," said Crocker, "I know want to help him."

"As do I," said another voice behind them.

The group turned around and saw the source of the voice. It was Remy. Winston was standing there. Binky was also with them (Tootie had lent Binky to Winston for the day).

"And so do I," said Vicky, "I owe that twerp my life and I'm not about to let anything to him."

"And you can count us in too," said Mr. and Mrs. Turner, "because we, also, remember everything that happened."

* * *

The voice had resonated deep within the chasm of the Darkness' heart. Timmy decided to speak.

"You said I did not fail, but aren't you the Darkness."

"Somewhat," came the deep voice.

"What does that mean?," asked Timmy.

"I think I know," said A.J., "I've studied the Darkness. Sometimes fragments would fall off whenever you were attacked, isn't that correct, Darkness."

"Yes young wise one. I am what's left of the Darkness."

The boys took all of this in.

"You need our help don't you?," said Timmy.

"Yes," replied the otherworldly being, "I am incomplete, lost I need light."

"How can we give you light," said Chester, "the last time it took three wands."

"I need the light within you three boys; the light of your friendship."

* * *

_Okay, I tried to give you a little bit of a longer chapter. This story, as you can guess, is reaching it's climax. There should be two, maybe three chapters left. Please review._


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

BOUNDING WITH DARKNESS

Cindy shifted her eyes between the small boy on the table and Jimmy. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Jimmy, is this some type of a joke?," asked the blonde headed girl.

Suddenly, "Timmy" looked down and saw he was in his underwear. The boy immediatedly darted down and hid behind the table. He peered up from behind the table.

"What's the matter with him?," asked Cindy.

"I just have my underwear on," said Timmy, "I don't wanna be seen by a girl like that even if she is almost as pretty as Trixie Tang."

"Well," said Cindy, "it _certainly _sounds like Timmy Turner, but he can't be Timmy."

Timmy reached up to the back of his head and started to mess with the wire that was attached to it.

Jimmy immediatedly went over to the clone and gently grabbed his hand.

"No, Timmy," said Retroville's genius, "don't touch that."

"It hurts," whined Timmy, "I want it out of my head. I wanna go home."

* * *

Old Man Tang was stunned at Crocker's sudden departure, especially with the storm apparently coming. The elderly Asian man looked out his window. It was the strangest storm he had ever seen. There was a lot wind and darkness filled the sky and the lightning, if it was lightning, was red.

"As soon as this is over," said Ngyuen Tang, I'll have to contact Hugh, Jr.

* * *

Right now, in the center of the "storm" were three eleven year old boys who were quite uncertain what to make of the Darkness' request. They were even more uncertain of what to do with it.

"How," said Timmy, "give you the _light _of our friendship?"

"I need to experience your friendship," replied the Darkness, "totally experience from the very beginning. I need to what is the word you humans use, _bound _with you three."

"How do we do that?," asked Chester.

Suddenly A.J. had an epiphany.

"The link," said young genius.

* * *

The group of fairies just looked stunned and not a little bit suspicious of Crocker, Vicky and Remy. Suddenly, there was what looked like a poof from Remy's wristwatch and Juandissimo appeared.

Wanda looked a bit annoyed at Jorgen.

"You _allowed_ Remy to keep his godfather after all he did?,"demanded Wanda.

"I did it for his protection," replied Jorgen, "between the Shadow and Anti-Cosmo threatening him, I had to."

"Hey you fairy idiots," said Norm, more impatient than insulting, "I suggest we deal with this later. We've got bigger problems."

The genie pointed to the M.E.R.F. vehicles. The two leaders came out wearing their sunglasses and they were both carrying megaphones.

The african american agent put his megaphone to his mouth and pointed it at the Darkness.

"All right you big evil scary space hole of destruction," said the agent, "prepare to meet your DOOM!"

He, then, aimed the megaphone at this caucasian partner and shouted through it,

"Man, I love megaphones."

"Well," said Cosmo, "we _would _deal with this if Crocker hadn't given them an anti- magic shield."

"Perhaps my ghost powers would affect them," said Danny.

"That might work," said Norm, "but first it might be a good idea to create a distraction." The genie smiled and then added, "and I know just the perfect distraction, the man responsible for the anti-magic shield."

Norm snapped his fingers and there was a gong. Where Crocker was standing was a beautiful woman in a red dress.

"Hey," said Crocker, "this is humiliating. My mother puts me in a red dress all the time."

"Probably because it makes you look pretty, Crockpot," said Norm, "but enough small talk. Go over to those M.E.R.F. idiots and distract them."

* * *

"Timmy look," said Jimmy, "I promise I'll get that thing out of your head, but please don't pull on it. It could hurt you."

"You promise?," said Timmy.

Jimmy nodded.

"First let me get you some pants, little fellow," said Jimmy who looked around the room. His eyes fell on what looked like a hospital gown. Jimmy went over and picked it up. He made his way back to Timmy.

"These aren't pants," said Jimmy handing the gown to the clone," but they're better than nothing. Now, Timmy I'm going to talk to Cindy over there alone."  
"You're gonna leave me alone," said Timmy, "don't leave me, I'm scared."

"No, no," said Jimmy, "I'll be in here. I'm just going over to that corner to talk to Cindy for a few minute. I won't be out of your sight."

The clone nodded as he put on the gown. It was loose fitting but it did the job of preserving his modesty. Jimmy and Cindy went over to the corner.

"Okay, Neutron," said Cindy, "what's going on?"

"Remember that project Vlad and Anti-Cosmo were talking about," said Jimmy.

"Yeah," said Cindy.

Jimmy gestured to the clone and said,

"That's the project. They were apparently trying to clone Timmy Turner to use against that space vortex."

"Try," said Cindy, "it looks like they succeeded."

"Correction," said Jimmy, "they only succeeded after several tries. The screams that you thought you heard throughout the ship when they first captured us; they were clones of Timmy that were dying."

"How awful," said Cindy, "I wonder how many they produced."

"More than twenty," said Jimmy.

"How'd you know that," said Cindy casting a quick glance around the room, "I don't see any bodies."

Jimmy looked at the yellow goo on the floor and said,

"Actually, I think we're standing in them."

Cindy looked down at the slimey yellow stuff.

"What do you mean, Jimmy.." said Cindy.

That was when the full impact of what Jimmy was saying hit her.

"Oh gross," said Cindy picking her right foot up and looking at the gunk on her shoe sole.

* * *

"That is correct young one," said The Darkness, "I need your experiences both good and bad with each other."

"You need to look into our souls," said Timmy.

"And we probably need to look into yours," said A.J.

There was a silence.

"I guess we should take that as a yes," said Chester

"But how do we link to the Darkness' experiences?," asked Timmy.

"Well," said A.J., "we are in it's heart; it's most weakest point. I guess all three of us just need to concertrate." A.J. paused. "I think I know what to do guys. First of all, Chester and Timmy, we need to close our eyes."

Timmy, Chester and A.J. did just that and all three boys awakened the link between them and started to link to the Darkness.

* * *

"Ready," said the black M.E.R.F. Agent.

"Aim," said the white M.E.R.F Agent.

Suddenly a very hot woman appeared in their gunsights. She was wearing a red dress.

"Oh pooh," she said, "I tired of having boyfriends who are so quiet. If only I could have a man with a megaphone, I'd give him _anything _he'd ask for."

Suddenly, there was whooshing sound and the disguised Crocker found himself surrounded by M.E.R.F. Agents.

"Okay," said Jorgen, "let's do this."

* * *

Cindy kept wiping her shoe off on the floor trying to get the remains of the clones of her foot. Unfortunately, the entire floor was covered in the goo so ever time she wiped her feet, even more of the yellow stuff got on her shoe.

"Cindy," said Jimmy gently touching her shoulder, "we can take care of this later. The stuff's not going to hurt you."

"I _know _it won't hurt me Neutron," said Cindy, exasperated, "I just don't like the idea of stepping in dead bodies."

"Cindy, you said that you know where Sheen is at," said Jimmy, "so I'm guessing you got Bitteroot to talk."

"Yes," said Cindy, "he's in our universe actually on a planet called Zeenu."

Jimmy frowned and said,

"I don't think I've ever heard of that planet."

"It's in an uncharted region of space."

"Okay,"said Jimmy, "we need to contact Libby and let her know what we found. She'll probably want to go with us."

"In the meantime," said Cindy who pointed at the Timmy clone sitting on the table, "what do we do with him?"

Jimmy furrowed his eyes up and said,

"I don't know."

* * *

At first, Chester, A.J., and Timmy just heard silence. Nothing. Then slowly images began to form in their minds. They saw the stars and the void of space. They, also, felt what the Darkness felt. Loneliness. Complete and utter lonelines. No companions, no friends. Nothing. Nothing but this lonely feeling and the hunger for comfort and companionship.

Then suddenly, there was a bright ray of hope. It approached a planet. A planet that it had heard good things about. Timmy and A.J. immediatedly recognized it.

"Wonder World," they said simultaneausly.

All three boys knew what was about to happen as well. The Darkness appeared in Wonder World's sky. It began to feel some hope.

Suddenly, though, the hope was gone. Instead of love, it felt hate from the Wonder World inhabitants. Instead of welcoming, it felt fear. Chester, Timmy and A.J. saw through the Darkness' eyes hundreds of rockets launched into it. They exploded inside the Darkness. The boys felt the hurt, the agony and the betrayal that the Darkness felt.

Then they felt it's rage and it's sorrow. They saw the weapons transformed into the Eliminators. Timmy watched as the Lead Eliminator was form. He shuddered a little in fear. Although this was just a memory he was still scared of the being that would become The Destructinator.

"Timmy" came A.J.'s voice, "it's okay. It' just a memory."

Timmy nodded, although it was so Dark inside of there, he wasn't sure if A.J. saw him nodding.

The Eliminators swarmed the planet and with their vortex type mouths sucked up the entire population Wonder World, save Turbo Thunder.

They saw as the Darkness gathered all of his Eliminators together. It attempted to bound with them. At first, it enjoyed the companionship, but soon it became evident that this "affection" the robots were giving it was programmed; almost mindless. They gave their loyalty and love to their master not from choice but from an obligation. The Darkness needed people who would give it willingly. Ones who truly meant their friendship.

Then it heard of a place that gave it hope.

"Fairy World," said Chester, A.J., and Timmy, similtanouesly.

* * *

_Please Review. _


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

While the disguised Crocker was distracting the M.E.R.F. agents, Danny turned invisible and began using his ghost powers to detect the source of the Anti-Magic shield. Finally, he detected it. It was coming from that large car that looked like it was from the 1950's or possible 60's. Anyway, Danny could tell there was more to it than met the eye. In addition to being the Anti-Magic Shield's source, it was also filled with cool weapons and gadgets.

Danny, begin intangible now, went through the door of the car. He then zapped the shield's generator, knocking it out.

* * *

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. all knew what was coming next as the Darkness approached Fairly World. They knew it would be attacked, but what made it worse is that they felt the hope that the Darkness felt that it had finally found friends. The hope was so powerful, that even they shared it's optimism and that made what they saw next all the more painful.

When it appeared over the skies of Fairy World, they heard a strong Austrian accented voice and it said,

_"Scramble the fairies". _

Suddenly, they saw the fairy warriors led by Jorgen Von Strangle appear. They blasted the Darkness with the the magic beams.

This was far more painful than what happened with Wonder World. Wonder World blasted it with conventional and nuclear weapons. These were magic blasts that cut deep inside the Darkness. It also felt the rage and hatred that the Fairy World inhabitants directed towards it.

All three boys winced in pain.

_"Ouch," _all three of them thought.

A.J. noticed that a few fragments had fallen off of the Darkness. He knew they would eventually form together to form this current Darkness. Then he, along with his two other best friends felt the Darkness' own rage at being attacked.

"Eliminator, No. 1," said the Darkness to the lead Eliminator, "form the squadron and attack."

The Lead Eliminator complied, a little too gleefully. Even then, the being that would become the Destructinator seemed to take a little too much pleasure in destroying things. It led thousands of Eliminators towards Fairy World. They attacked. The Fairies counter attacked. One looked like it was going to suck up Jorgen Von Strangle, but Jorgen's second in command pushed him out of the way.

_"Adam," _screamed Jorgen in a sheer rage as he saw his first officer and friend sucked up into the Eliminator's vortex mouth.

Still furious, Jorgen aimed his massive wand at the offending Eliminator and blasted it to bits.

Ironically, A.J., who had usually didn't have any sympathy for Jorgen, felt a touch of pity for him. Watching the Toughest Fairy in he Universe lose his friend was a little too reminiscient of what had happened to Timmy when he sacrificed himself. Then A.J. realized because of the link that Timmy and Chester, they were aware of his sudden empathy with Jorgen. A.J. wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed. Then he felt Timmy's thoughts coming towards him.

_"A.J., it's fine. You just being shown what Chester and I have long known and what you probably suspected; there's more to Jorgen than people realize."_

* * *

"I tell you what, Neutron," said Cindy, "let me contact Libby and you get that wire out of "Timmy's" head. How'd that wire get in there anywhere?"

"Apparently, Anti-Cosmo and Vlad were feeding him Turner's memories," said Jimmy, "when Bitteroot blasted the ship to this sector of space, it broke but it left that end piece in. It seems the last memory of Timmy's the clone has his him and Chester and A.J. playing tag. That's why I think he's so scared; he honestly believes he's Timmy and now, from his perspective, he's been suddenly whisked away from his friends and family into a strange place."

"Oh, the poor thing," said Cindy, "You know go ahead and get that thing out of his head. Also, he seems to trust you. You're actually doing a pretty good job of keeping him calm, Jimmy."

"Thanks," said Jimmy, "okay, we'll do that. Contact Libby and after I remove that wire out of his brain, we'll decide how to deal with this situation."

With that, Cindy left the room and Jimmy approached the Timmy clone. The clone still looked a little frightened, but he did brighten up when he saw Jimmy approach him.

"Where'd the pretty girl go?, asked "Timmy".

"She had to take care of something, Timmy," replied Jimmy.

"I didn't do anything to make her mad, did I?", asked the boy wide eyed.

"Of course not Timmy," said Jimmy, "she just had something to do."

Jimmy smiled. Ordinarly, he would be jealous of Timmy Turner being attracted to his girlfriend. This time, though, he wasn't. For one thing, Jimmy and Timmy had long worked out their differences and were now good friends. Another is this boy was so young, he really wasn't much of a threat to Jimmy's and Cindy's relationship. Finally, he had grown a little fond of this clone. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of Turner's trusting naivety. Even when Timmy and him were having problems, he had had a grudging respect for the boy and actually found his innocence somewhat charming even if it did get them into trouble on occassion.

"Okay, Timmy," said Jimmy, "I promised to get that thing out of your head and I'm going to do that. I promise it won't hurt."

"I know, Jimmy," said the seven year old boy, or rather the boy who was seven years old physically, "You've been nice to me. Can you promise me somethin' else."

"What?" asked Jimmy.

"Will you take me home after this," said Timmy, "my mommy and daddy are probably wondering where I am and I...,,I...,"

The clone broke down crying and said,

"I wanna be with them."

* * *

After Danny accomplished his mission, he floated back to the group of magical beings and human children and adults.

"Mission accomplished," said Danny.

"Okay" said Norm, "time to start the battle plan, but let's give those M.E.R.F. fools the shock of their lives.

With that the genie snapped his fingers. There was a gong where the feminized Crocker was at. A M.E.R.F agent was about to pucker up when the hot lady suddenly became hunched back and had jagged teeth appear in his mouth. "Her" hair grew much shorter and glasses appeared on "her" face.

The "lady" was now Denzel Crocker in all of his hunchbacked glory.

"Oh, _gross," _said the other agents.

The agent who was about to kiss Crocker opened his eyes up and saw that what he was about to kiss was considerably less hot than before.

_"Ewww_!,"exclaimed the M.E.R.F agent who immediatedly jumped back in horror.

He and the other agents didn't have much time to ponder the mystery because two rather large beings, one with a jet pack and what looked like a magic wand appeared the other with a goatee and a fez suddenly appeared in front of them. Both of them blasted some sort of energy beam at the M.E.R.F. agents.

* * *

A.J. nodded. All three boys saw the battle through the Darkness' eyes. The Darkness and it's Eliminators had done their fair share of damage to Fairy World, but these fairy warriors were tough adversaries. The Darkness had never felt such searing pain. The pain was about to get worse though.

The day came when some of the fairy elders figured that out that the Darkness' natural enemy was light; specifically a cold yellowish light. That day hundreds of fairies gathered under the Darkness and blasted the yellow energy into it's portal. The Darkness screeched. It was weakened. It ordered retreat to it's Eliminator's and it and it's army left Fairy World and went towards the end of the universe.

_"Dude," thought Chester, "that was harsh."_

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I know."

_"We are not yet down with this part of the journey, my friends, there is more," came the Darkness' thoughts._

The Darkness, on it's retreat approached another planet. A planet neither of the three boys recognized. What a second. A.J. _did _recognize it.

"Genie World," said A.J.

* * *

Cindy entered the room to try and contact Libby. When she entered, she heard a squeaking voice say,

"When are you going to return me back to normal girl?"

"What do you mean, I made you young again, Bitteroot," replied Cindy, "aren't you happy with that."

"Not like this," came the reply.

Cindy turned her attention to the now younger Bitteroot. However, he was _now _a much smaller Bitteroot and he was occupying the same jar as Calamitous. It was clear that the wizard didn't care much for being four inches tall and he liked being with Professor Calamitous even less.

"Look Bitteroot, like Jimmy said," replied Cindy, "I may not kill you but I still don't trust you. I don't need you or Calamitous getting in mine or Neutron's way."

* * *

Jimmy put his hand on the clone's shoulder. He felt the boy trembling with fear. He had to think of something to calm him down, but he couldn't tell him he was a clone. For one thing, "Timmy" might not understand what he was exactly and another if he _did _understand it, it might come as such a shock it could kill him. Then Jimmy had an idea.

"Timmy, look," Jimmy, "there's a message coming in."

Jimmy touched a switch on his watch and a hologram of Mr. and Mrs. Turner appeared over top of the computer console.

"Mom, Dad," said Timmy running over to the image.

"Timmy, no," said Jimmy very gently grabbing him, "that's just a message."

"Yes, sweetie," said "Mrs. Turner", "we're okay Timmy and we promise to be with you soon."

"Yeah, son," said Mr. Turner, "look we will be there soon, but you have to promise to mind Jimmy and do what he says."

"You promise."

The parents nodded.

"Love you Mom and Dad," said "Timmy"

"We love you too, son," said the Turners.

Jimmy felt a little guilty about the deception but it was all he could think of to do. Perhaps once he got that cable out the boy's head, he might find a way to very gently tell him what was going on.

"Okay, Timmy," said Jimmy, "get up on the table and we'll get that thing off of you."

* * *

Wounded, the Darkness approached Genie World. It suddenly sensed that these were magical beings as well. Suddenly, a magic blast came from Genie World and it was heading for the Darkness. The Darkness managed to dodge it. The Darkness was sensing some fear and hate, but this time it sensed a reluctance to attack it. At least a few of these genies were very uncertain about simply hurting it simply because it appeared in the skies. There was one genie there that was trying to convince the leaders to at least open a dialogue with the thing instead of outright attacking it unprovoked. It was a very young genie. A genie all the boys knew too well.

"Norm," said Timmy

Unfortunately, Norm was not able to convince his leaders to chill out. They attacked the Darkness full force. Well the Darkness was not going to allow that again. He sent in the Eliminators and quickly neutralized the attack. The Darkness sensed these genies were even more powerful than the fairies. It could not take the chance of being attacked again. It would confine them. The Lead Eliminator reported that the architecture of Genie World seemed to give emphasis towards bottles and lamps. Well, that's what would happen. These being, all of them, would be confined into cold dark lamps. However, the Darkness did show them a little mercy. They would be allowed freedom briefly, if someone would rub their lamps. The catch was they would have to grant the people who rubbed their lamps wishes and those people would be their "masters" so to speak.

Finally, the scene shifted over thousands of years and Chester, A.J., and Timmy saw the Darkness heading towards a planet all three of them knew as well.

"Earth," said all three boys simultaenously.

* * *

_Please review. The Genie World scene was somewhat based on one of UnknownTroper's fanfictions. Hope you didn't mind. _


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

SALVATION FOR THE DARKNESS

After the incident with both Fairy World and Genie World, the Darkness still tried to find friends. The result, though, was always the same. It appeared in a world's skies and the inhabitants was become absolutely terrified. Then terror would give way to hatred and aggression and they would attack the Darkness whereupon the Darkness would retaliate by sending in it's Eliminators and destroying the planet. Chester Timmy, and A.J. felt the sheer and utter loneliness the Darkness felt. The feeling that it was "different" and that it was a "freak" that could never fit in. This was something all three boys understood all too well. Over the thousands of years, the Darkness received news that the fairies had a "Chosen One" chosen to destroy it with three wands which were apparently hidden. It had sent various Eliminators in disguise to investigate these reports. They did not find the Chosen One; apparently he was hidden, or possibly not born yet, until the time came to destroy it.

Finally, in what the humans referred to as the twenty first century in their calender, the Lead Eliminator reported that the Chosen One had been found; it was an eleven year old human boy named Timmy Turner who resided on the planet Earth. The Darkness sent it's Eliminators to capture him. At first, they thought they did; until the Lead Eliminator discovered they'd been tricked. The Darkness found out that "Timmy" was a disguised fairy named Jorgen Von Strangle; the very same fairy who led the attack against the Darkness all of those years ago. Furious, the Darkness banished Jorgen to the coldest and darkest areas of it's being.

The Eliminators found out where the real Timmy Turner was and The Darkness went to Earth to make sure that this boy was finally disposed of. It amazed the Darkness that the hatred of it was so strong that people would use a child to attack it.

It approached Earth. It observed that only Timmy was interested in the fact that a dark shadow had filled the skies of Earth. It observed it's Eliminators chasing it to some type of entertainment show in the city of Las Vegas. It sensed it's Eliminators' had failed. The Darkness ripped off the roof of the auditorium. People started screaming in terror; a very common response people had towards the Darkness' appearance. So finally other people were noticing it. Then it saw something it dreaded; there was Timmy Turner holding the fist wand. It started inhaling the auditorium causing pieces of the building to fall. It needed to stop the attack.

It was too late; Timmy started playing the White Wand Guitar and a beam of energy began to go out of it. Chester, Timmy and A.J. felt the Darkness' dread and fear about being attacked. It, also, thought this was the end of it's existence. The boys felt the despair and disappointed that the Darkness had never found any friends or was never loved and now it was be obliterated. It prepared for the pain of being fired into again.

* * *

The M.E.R.F. agents were now encased in blocks of ice. Jorgen and Norm high fived each other.

"Not bad," said Norm playfully, "for an idiot fairy."

"Pretty good," said Jorgen in the same spirit, "for a filthy genie."

Jorgen then turned towards the group of humans and fairies and stated,

"Okay, now that these puny humans have been neutralized..."

There was a roar and both Norm and Jorgen turned their attention to the source. It was a human and a _bear._

"Not so fast," said the human who was quite obviously a M.E.R.F. agent, "let me introduce you to our genetically altered, anti-magic, bus driving bear. Get them boy."

The bear responded by roaring and charging towards the group. Suddenly Vicky came forward and said,

"Stand aside, genie and fairy, I'll handle this."

Vicky stood right in front of the bear who was a bit unnerved by the sheer boldness of the babysitter. It shook it's head and roared as loud as it could. Vicky just stood there with her arms folded looking pretty bored. She then let out a roar of her _own."_ This was much louder and more fierce sounding than the bear. The bear looked terrified and then promptly turned around and fled. Norm then froze the remaining M.E.R.F. agent.

"Wow," said Tootie to Winston, "I see our sister's aggression does have it's little uses."

"Okay, everyone," said Jorgen, "as I was saying now that the M.E.R.F. problem has been solved, we're all going to go into their rocket and attempt to enter the Darkness to rescue the puny Chosen Ones."

"We'd better do it quick," said Mrs. Turner pointing to the sky, "look."

The entire group looked up and saw that the Darkness was retreating; moving away from Earth with Timmy, Chester and A.J.

* * *

Jimmy had managed to numb the area of the Clone's head where the cable was sticking out. Very gently, he began to remove it. All the while, he held onto Timmy's hand the way a big brother would comfort a little brother. The thing finally came out and Jimmy helped the boy up. "Timmy" smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jimmy," said the clone.

"You're welcome," said Jimmy.

The boy yawned and looked pretty sleepy.

"I'm tired," he said.

"Well," said Jimmy, "why don't you lie down for a few..."

Jimmy never finished the sentence because he heard some snoring and saw that the child was now laying on the table fast asleep. This gave Jimmy some relief; at least now, he wouldn't have to explain to "Timmy" what he was really; it would also give Jimmy and Cindy time to figure out what to do.

* * *

Libby was at her house in Retroville when she heard the computer beep. It must be Timmy Turner and his friends contacting her concerning the mission tomorrow. She sat in front of the computer and tapped a few buttons. The image that came up surprised her.

"Cindy?," said Libby, happily.

* * *

The light from the wand surged into the Darkness and it braced for the agonizing pain that would inevitablly follow. However, this was different. It hurt, but not in the same way that it had hurt during the previous times it hd been attacked. This pain was...it was like a wound healing. Also, the Darkness had come into contact with Timmy Turner's heart. This was a heart that was not filled with hatred. There was a little fear present in the boy's heart, but mostly it was love and concern for his family, his friends and his godfamily. The Chosen One was _not _attacking the Darkness because it was different. Timmy was trying to stop the Darkness from hurting the people he cared about the most.

Then Timmy's memories started flashing in. Chester, Timmy and A.J. saw and felt from the Darkness' perspective the events that were occuring. This triggered memories of the three boys friendship. This was just what the darkness needed too finally find salvation.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," said Jorgen in his thick Austrian accent, "let's go before the Darkness gets away."

However, suddenly a great light filled the sky and the group looked up. A gentle voice filled the sky.

"My friends," it said, "I'm afraid you can't do that."

Everyone looked up and immediatedly recognized what it was.

"The yellowness," exclaimed Cosmo.

"The Kindness," said Wanda.

"Yes," said the Kindness, "and I'm afraid you can't interfere. We must allow this to happen or the entire universe is in jeopardy. As you've guess, this "Darkness" that has captured the boys is made up of the fragments that fell off of me when I was the Darkness. These fragments are in far more despair and anguish than I ever was and unless it is made complete soon, it will go on a universal rampage."

* * *

_Please Review; the bus driving bear was in the episode "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack. I just made up the part about it being a genetically engineered bear by M.E.R.F. Also, the chapter was a little shorter than I planned. The big chapter should be the next chapter._


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

FRIENDSHIP AND LIGHT

_Hey, everyone, before start this chapter, I want to give this introduction to the readers of this story. As you know, my stories now take place in an alternate timeline, or universe, whatever term you prefer to use. This was due to certain things that happened in The Fairly OddParents during season 7 and the live action movie. As you know, I did my best to retcon everything but finally the differences between my stories and what was being aired simply became too great. Now, within the story, the reason, of course, is due to A.J. developing that immunity to Forgeticin and by the fact that both he and Chester can be a positive influence on Timmy's life. The reason I'm mentioning this is 1. Withing this chapter, you're going to find out exactly how important A.J.'s actions were and 2. this will end up revealing a major spoiler concerning a special that's upcoming for the Fairly OddParents. So, now that you've been warned about that, let's get this show on the road._

* * *

_Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends. John Chapter 15 Verse 13_

As the three eleven year old boys continued to bond with the Darkness, it took them reawakened memories of their friendship and what they'd been through together as friends. The Darkness relived the experience of them growing up and playing together. Going to school together. It came on one very interesting memory. Something to do with a video game and being trapped inside.

_"Well, well, well," said the Vicky-bot, "it looks like I'm having three helpings of twerp for dinner."_

_"Guys," said Timmy, in a panic, "take off the helmets QUICK!"_

_"Don't freak dude," said Chester, "We still have two lives left."_

_Suddenly the Vicky-bot stomped on all three boys which of course took one of their lives away. They immediatedly rematerialized; though with just one life left._

_"That is ONE BAD babysitter," said Chester, shocked._

_"Time to BABYSIT," said the virtual babysitter who then turned around and revealed a spiked steamroller "rear". _

_All three boys ran. Timmy was going towards the left when he looked at Chester and A.J. The steam roller was about to come down on his best friends. _

_"NNNNNOOOO!," said Timmy running back towards his friends, "they'll be gone forever."_

_Just as his closest friends were about to be crushed by "Vicky", Timmy pushed both of them out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't get out of the way in time. The steamroller landed on him and there was a smoldering hole there._

_"Whoa," said Chester, "he gave his last life for us."_

_"Even virtually," said A.J., "that was pretty cool."_

_Suddenly, there was a white light and Timmy rematerialized before them._

_"What," said Timmy, "I'm alive?"_

_"Sacrificing your life for us," said Chester._

_"Must have given you enough points for a free man," finished A.J._

"We didn't know at the time, Timmy," said A.J., "but you came very close to really losing your life to save both of us."

"Like I said one time before, dude," added Chester, "you totally rock."

"Thanks, guys," said Timmy, "I'm just glad you guys were okay."

"Hey, I'm glad all three of us were okay," said A.J.

There was a warm feeling of gratitude and appreciation for each other. Neither of the three Chosen Ones noticed, but three very thin beams of light, one from each boy, shot over into the heart of the Darkness. It pierced it with three narrow pinpricks of light. . The Darkness felt the warmth of this.

* * *

Everyone looked up at the Kindness in the sky. They noticed it was a little different than they'd remembered. Oh, it was still bright and it still smiled, but it was a different type of smile. A more mature and wise smile. Although everyone was glad that Timmy had turned the Darkness into the Kindness, or the Yellowness, when it was first transformed it's smile was a little creepy. When someone first is shown hope and salvation though, they will sometimes seem almost giddy. Eventually, though, with age and maturity, this joy will be less hyper and more mature; a true joy.

Everyone was stunned at the Kindness' announcement. They all looked uncertain. All except Norm. He looked very skeptical.

"Now, look, you demented cosmic smiley face," said the genie, "as the Darkness, you _destroyed _my homeworld and confined, no _imprisoned, _my people in lamps and bottles. Do you honestly think I'm going to just stand here and let you put those three kids in danger. I've already lost enough in my life. I'm not going to lose the few friends I do have."

The Kindness was silent for a minute and then said,

"Yes, I imprisoned your people; the same people who fired at me unprovoked."

"Several of my people, including me tried to talk our leaders out of it," replied Norm, "I'm sure you know that; but you still imprisoned us along with the ones that attacked you."

"Norm," said Jorgen, "what are you doing? When one of the most powerful forces in the universe appears in the sky, you don't give it third degree or threaten it.

"I'm not afraid of that thing," said Norm, "and even if I was, I'd still risk my life for those kids."

"Yes, Norm," replied the Kindness, "I know how much you care about those kids. As for me imprisoning everyone including you, well, I had been attacked so many I had trouble trusting people." The Darkness paused and then said, "I'm sure you understand that better than anyone."

Norm took this in quietly and then Tootie spoke up,

"So you're saying Chester Timmy and A.J. aren't in any danger?"

"Young one," said the Kindness, "I didn't say that; there is a risk, but the three Chosen Ones obviously were willing to take the risk so perhaps we should respect that and see what happens."

"I'm _not _prepared to take that risk," said Mrs. Turner, who was now fighting back tears, "I remember _everything _including the first time we nearly lost our boy to the Darkness. Norm you're a genie, right, then why don't you bring those kids back."

"I'm afraid," said a voice behind them, "we can't allow that."

The group turned and saw the Supreme Fairy Council behind them. It was the head fairy Gabriel who had spoken.

"The Kindness is right," said Gabriel, "this has to be allowed to continue or else the entire universe is in jeopardy.

* * *

The memories of three boys continued to flash. Not all of them were as dramatic as the video game incident. Some were just laid back and really warm. For instance a memory of the three boys playing their favorite, or perhaps Timmy's favorite, sport.

_Chester and A.J. were hiding in the bushes in front of the Turner home._

_"Is the coast clear?," asked Chester._

_"It would appear to be," replied A.J._

_Both boys leapt out of the bushes. Suddenly, they heard whistle._

_"Holy double wide trailer," said Chester, "that whistle. I KNOW that whistle."_

_Suddenly Timmy Turner appeared twirling a ball on his finger._

_"Look out, it's TIMMY," said A.J._

_Timmy then commenced to throw the ball in the boy's direction. It bounced off Chester's head, knocking the boy down._

_"Ha," said A.J., "You got nailed."_

_A.J., then, noticed the ball whirling above him._

_"Well," said the african american boy, "this is awkward."_

_The ball bounced off A.J.'s head knocking him down. Timmy whistled again._

_"Let's the score is.. ninety-nine to,"said the pink hatted boy...,"to what?"_

_"Zero?," said A.J. _

_Timmy whistled._

The Darkness looked at this memory and the strangest thing about this "TimmyBall" is that even though it involved bouncing the ball off of his friend's heads, they didn't seem to mind. In fact, a few minutes later they were laughing and A.J. was on top of the ball bouncing. Of course, the rubber ball Timmy was using didn't really hurt. It was just three friends having a good time; just being friends. The three beams of light from the boys became slightly wider and penentrated deeper into the Darkness' heart.

* * *

"You mean we're to just sit back," said Wanda, "and not help our godchild, Timmy, or _his _friends."

"That's exactly what I mean," said Gabriel, "and although there is a risk, well not to be cold, the risk is worth the three boys lives since the universe is in danger."

"What," said Trixie, "how can you say that? All of us care about those three little guys."

"Trixie trust me," said Gabriel, "I find no joy in saying it, but you're just going to have to trust us about this."

Norm who had been fuming a bit with frustration suddenly decided to speak up.

"Trust _you four?"_replied the genie, "I don't, especially when I know what you are capable of doing. And the depths you will sink to hurt people."

"Norm," said Cosmo in a rare moment of clarity, "I know you have trust issues, but the Fairy Council would never just hurt people just to be hurting people."

"You don't know," said Norm, "neither you or Wanda know."

"Know what?," said Wanda.

"I one time mentioned to Jorgen that I can see alternate timelines too. I know what would have happened if A.J. hadn't developed the immunity to that memory wipe."

"So do we, Norm," said Wanda, "we know about Timmy never growing up and acting childish in one possible future. A.J. stopped all of that though by being such a good friend to Timmy."

"Wanda," said Norm, "A.J. did a lot more than just help Turner. You owe him a debt that you apparently don't even know about. Apparently, Clockwork left that part of the Alternate Timeline off of the DVD he gave you."

It was about this time that everyone noticed that Jorgen was shifting nervously. Apparently, Jorgen knew exactly what Norm was referring to, and was very uncomfortable with it. He, almost,looked sick.

"Jorgen," said Wanda, "what is Norm talking about? Do you know?"

"He knows," said Norm, "and I can see he's just as sickened by what I know as I am."

"What do you know?," Wanda demanded.

"Shall I tell them," said Norm to the Fairy Council, "or do you want to do the honors?"

* * *

More memories were filling the Darkness' heart. The memories of warmth and friendship and love. It made the light coming from the three boys a little stronger. Chester noticed it.

"Dudes," said the blond headed boy, "is that the reflection off my braces?"

A.J. and Timmy looked around. They could see each other and Chester. It wasn't much light, but at least now it was no longer pitch black.

"I think it's working," said Timmy.

"You're right," said A.J., "let's try another memory, and I think I know a good one. This one, though, involves just me and Timmy. No offense, Chester."

"None taken," replied the boy with the braces.

Both and A.J. and Timmy closed their eyes and strengthened the link between them. The memory that A.J. referred to came out.

_"Hey," said Timmy to A.J. as he walked backstage. It was a break between the rounds of the Academic Brain-A-Thon._

_"What," said A.J., "are you going to play the big hero with a come from behind victory."_

_"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I was just jealous, and in an impossible to explain way I sort of cheated to make myself look smarter than I really am."_

_"Well," said A.J., "maybe you would have let me help you study if I hadn't been so busy gloating."_

_"But you deserve to gloat," said Timmy, "everybody has something. You're good at studying and I'm good at...uh.."_

_"Playing video games," said A.J., "did you see how much faster than me you were on that buzzer."_

_"Maybe," said Timmy, "but I can't win by cheating. I'm going to disqualify myself."_

_"Excuse me," said Timmy as he approached the moderator..._

_Suddenly, A.J. appeared and stopped Timmy by saying,_

_"He wanted to tell you he wanted to switch chairs and get back in the game."_

_"Uh yeah," said Timmy, "what he said, he's the smart one."_

_"And you're the fast one," said A.J., "I'll be the brains and you be the reflexes."_

_Dimmsdale Elementary, thanks to both Timmy and A.J., won that years Academic Brain-A-'Thon._

The Darkness took all of this in. This loyalty; this affection. The light coming from the boys was even brighter.

* * *

"Well," said Norm, "what'll it be?"

"You've already made up your mind to tell them Norman," said Gabriel, "so there's little we can do to stop you."

"You're right," said the genie, "and _don't _call me Norman, Gabby."

Norm, then, turned his attention to Wanda and Cosmo and said,

"Tell me you two. How many wishes has Timmy made?"

Wanda looked puzzled and a little annoyed.

"I'm not sure," replied the pink haired fairy, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know. Several hundred. Although, he hasn't been wishing quite as much. He thinks his wishes through now."

"Thanks to A.J."

"Well, yes," said Wanda, "A.J. has really helped Timmy with his studies and has been really good psychologically for Timmy and this has made him more mature."

"So," said Norm, "he's nowhere _near _1,000,000 wishes."

"No," said Cosmo, "but he's probably come closer to it than any other godchild. Why?"

"Tell me, Wanda," said Norm, "has Timmy ever made a _secret wish?_"

The pink haired fairy suddenly looked uncomfortable and said,

"No, but..." she stopped.

"But what?"

"He nearly did, but I was able to talk him out of it."

"Because he's now more willing to listen to you."

Wanda just nodded.

"I didn't know anything about a "secret wish"," said Cosmo.

"That's because," said Wanda, "he talked with me alone about it...because..."

"Because Turner knows you're the more responsible one," said Norm, "right."

"Yes."

"Could you tell us what that wish would have been?"

Wanda drew in a breath and then said,

"He was going to wish that no one ever aged. That they would stay the same age indefinitely."

"Wow," said Winston, "that's very...irresponsible."

"And it's not going to happen now," said one of the other Council Members, "so why bring it up."

"Because," said Norm, "being able to see alternate timelines gives you insight into people's characters. It shows what they might do in a given situation."

"So what does this have to do with the Fairy Council?," demanded Wanda.

"Wanda, Cosmo," Norm said, "in _that _alternate timeline, the Fairy Council found out what Timmy did..and they were not pleased."

"I guess they weren't," said Vicky, "that's quite a twerpy thing to do."

"Yes, it is, but it gets worse," said Norm, "the Council called in Father Time and they aged everyone fifty years because that was the amount of time everyone had been "frozen" so to speak in their age. Needless to say, it fast forwarded everything fifty years and threw Earth into chaos. They punished the entire human race because of the act of one irresponsible child."

Cosmo and Wanda were both silent. Finally, Wanda broke the silence,

"Well, that's bad, but like the Fairy Council said it's not going to happen now."

"Wait," said Norm, "you don't know the rest of the story. You see in that timeline, they took you away from Timmy and...they undid _all _of his wishes." The genie stopped, looked right at Poof and said,"And I mean _all _of his wishes."

"You mean...," said Wanda holding Poof tightly..."if it hadn't been for A.J. helping Timmy..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean they would have separated you and Cosmo from your own child and put him in a place of "unwished wishes."

* * *

_Please review. I know I said this was the last chapter, but it kind of grew out of control. I hope everything makes sense. I haven't forgotten about Jimmy, Cindy, and Sheen. They'll be in the next chapter. I hope the story made sense!_


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

NORM'S FRUSTRATION

_**FLASHBACK TO WHEN THE DARKNESS APPEARED OVER GENIE WORLD**_

_"It's big and scary," said the Genie King, "we need to strike at it."_

_"We agree," said the advisors, "we need to get it before it gets us."_

_"What kind of thinking is that?," said a very young male genie, "it's not doing anything."_

_"Oh, Norm, Norm, Norm," said the king, "You're just a kid; you know nothing how things work. We MUST attack it; if we don't why it'll make us appear weak."_

_Norm just shook his head in disbelief. He had recently signed on to work in the king's court. Right now, he was more in training as an advisor to the king, but he had also idealistic dreams about making his world better, working to fight whatever corruption might exist._

_"Shouldn't we at least try to talk to it," replied Norm, "to see if it does intend to attack us."_

_"There is no doubt," replied one of the kings advisors, "I mean when something is that dark and that scary looking, we need to attack it."_

_Norm could not believe what he was hearing. There were plenty of genies that looked scary even to other genies, but no one would think of attacking them because of it._

_"But..." said Norm_

_"No more buts," said the king, "my decision is final. Fire at that thing with everything we have._

_Of course, Norm turned out to be right and Genie World and it's people paid a very heavy price for it._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK TO WISHOLOGY PART 3_**

_As the M.E.R.F. agents got ready to aim their weapons at Lead Eliminator, or what they called The Street Cleaning Robot That Scares People, when suddenly a brown haired blue eyed boy appeared in their gun sites._

_"Stop," said the kid._

_The two lead put their weapons down at stared incredulously at this little boy._

_"If you fire," said the eleven year old child Timmy Turner, "it'll just absorb your weapons and use it against you."_

_"What do you know," said one of the agents, "You're just a kid without any hair on your chest."_

_"We're totally cool top secret agents with a ton of hair on our chest," said the other agent._

_Both agents then pulled up their shirts and showed a rather large amount of hair on their chests much to the disgust of the kid who was standing before them._

_"We've got every weapon plus a kitchen sink from 1952," said the first agent, "and we're going to blast that thing back where it came from. We call it operation Blow That Thing Up; it's going to be awesome."_

_"I'm TELLING you you can't fire," said Timmy._

_"Oh, okay, whatever you say," said the agent sarcastically, "all right fire."_

_Timmy, of course was right. The thing did absorb their weapons and the Destructinator was born.  
_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Norm's mind was on these two events. He had personally experienced the first one, of course and tried to stop it. Then he had seen the same thing happen to Timmy. He knew _exactly _how Turner felt when people who were supposed to be in charge wouldn't listen to reason.

Norm looked at the Four Fairy Council Member and smiled rather wryly.

"I mean even I wouldn't stoop so low as to take a baby from it's parents," said Norm, "no wonder you always wear hoods; I'd be ashamed to show my face too."

Cosmo and Wanda looked really suspicious of the Fairy Council. Both fairies drew closer together and hugged each other and their son a little tighter.

"Norm," said Remy, "why bring this up, though? It's not going to happen now."

"I bring it up," said the genie, "because we are going on the assumption that these four, because they're the leaders of Fairy World, know what they're talking about. I can tell you from personal experience that that's not always the case. My own king and his advisors attacked the Darkness and wouldn't listen to me and it meant disaster for my world. Then I was forced to serve _any _fool who happened to rub my lamp and call him my _master._ So you're going to have to forgive me if I'm more than a little skeptical of you.

* * *

Libby almost cried tears of joy when she saw Cindy's face on the screen.

"Cindy, girl, you're all right," said the young african american girl.

Cindy nodded and said

"Yeah, and I've got even better news.

Libby's face lit up and she said,

"You mean..."

"Yes," said Libby, "we've found Sheen.

* * *

There was a silence among the group of fairies and humans on the Earth as they took in Norm's revelations. Suddenly, though, Gabriel the lead fairy spoke up.

"You keep saying how bad we were, Genie, in that alternate timeline but you seem to be discounting Timothy's irresponsible behavoiur."

"Oh," said Norm, "I'm _not _excusing Turner. The difference, though, is that Timmy is well aware of his faults as are his friends. I'd bet you my latest winnings at the horse track that if we told Timmy what I've just told all of you he would not be one bit surprised of what he is capable of. The fact is you four seem to be blind to your shortcomings like all of the other leaders and masters in my own life. And worse, you don't want to admit that sometimes the people you rule over, whether it be fairies, or lowly humans or filthy genies as you put it, can sometimes see things clearer than supposed _wise men_ who are in charge."

There was a complete silence over the group. Usually, Norm did not speak out that passionately about something, but it was clear he felt very strongly about it. The concern he had for Timmy, Chester and A.J. was simply intesifying this. Suddenly, though, Tootie approached him.

"Norm," said the young girl, "I get what you're saying, but tell me, if you can see possible futures than you know what will happen if the boys don't bond with the Darkness."

Norm stiffened and said,

"I haven't had a chance to look at that scenario."

Norm using words like _scenario. _He had to be really worried about the three boys.

"Because you haven't had a chance," said Tootie, "or because you don't want to know."

Norm said nothing, just looked down.

"Norm," said Tootie again, "why don't you look at that scenario and let us know."

"Okay," said Norm shutting his eyes tightly attempting to visual the timeline.

What he saw made the genie hang his head even more.

"The Fairy Council is telling the truth," said Norm, "unless this is allowed to occur the entire universe will be anilhated."

"Then," said Tootie, "Chester, A.J. and Timmy would agree that it's worth the risk to their lives and as painful as it is for all of us to admit it; they'd be right."

* * *

_Okay, shorter chapter I know. I know I promised a conclusion soon, but the story got a little out of hand lol. Also, as many of you know, it's Thanksgiving in the United States so I've got plans with my family so I won't be able to get back to it for a couple of days so I wanted to give my readers something at least. Please review._


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER

"Thanks goodness," said Libby, "you found out where Bitteroot sent Sheen."

Cindy frowned and said,

"How'd you know about Bitteroot?"

"Because I was getting really worried about you, Cindy," replied Libby, "so I contacted Timmy Turner and his friends. They told me about him and told me that Bitteroot was responsible for Sheen being lost, or at least somewhat responsible . I think we _know _who else was responsible for Sheen's disappearance."

Cindy just rolled up her eyes in disbelief. Libby was _still _blaming Jimmy for what happened with Sheen.

"Libby," said Cindy, "come on; you know as well as I do that there is plenty of blame to go around; Sheen was warned by Jimmy not to mess with his rocket."

"You said like A.J.," said the african american girl, "he pretty much said the same thing."

"Well," said the blond headed girl "that's understandable; I'm pretty sure A.J. identifies with Neutron on some level, so he would likely defend him. Look, let's not talk about this right now. Jimmy and I are on board a spaceship and we're going to bring it through one of his intererdimensional portals back to our universe. Then we'll pick you up and go to the planet Sheen is at."  
"Okay," replied Libby, "I better contact Turner and his friends and tell them they don't need to come tomorrow; that we've found Sheen and are going to get him."

"You can try," said Cindy, "but you may not be able to."

"Why not?," replied Libby

"Because," said Cindy, "from what I've heard from Bitteroot and Calamitous, Timmy, Chester, and A.J. have to deal with a serious problem in their own universe. A very big scary problem."

* * *

The Three Chosen Ones were not only dealing with the Big Scary Problem; they were inside of it trying to make it less scary. It seemed to be working too. The boys were slowly lighting the Darkness. It was still a very dull light.

"We're making progress," said A.J., "but it looks like we still have a ways to go."

"Well, let's try another memory," said Timmy, "since the last one involved A.J. and me how about using one that involves me and Chester."

"Okay," said Chester, "but which one."

Timmy smiled and said,

"Actually, I think I have the perfect one."

* * *

"Wanda, Cosmo," said Gabriel who moved a little closer to the two fairies.

Wanda put Poof in Cosmo's arms and then poofed into her Samauri costume. She scowled and her hair caught fire.

"Oh, no you don't," said Wanda, "you're not getting anywhere _near _my baby or my family after what Norm told us you're capable of doing."

"That's the point Wanda," said another one of Fairy Council, "Norm only told you about a _possible _future; one that's not going to happen now."

"Well, though," said Wanda, "like Norm said, it shows characteristics that are hidden. You know, now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"What does that mean?," said Gabriel.

"That all of you have done very questionable things throughout your reign as Fairy Elders. For instance, when The Darkness came to Fairy World all those years ago, you four were the ones who authorized attacking it."

"Speaking of the Darkness," said Trixie exasperated at the argument, "shouldn't we be concentrating on what's happening with the boys right now. I mean we can settle this later."

They looked up and saw the Kindness and furthor in the distance, they said The Darkness. However, it wasn't as dark anymore. A very dull light was emerging from it.

"Well," said Norm, "whatever those little guys are doing must be working."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Timmy," said Mrs. Turner, "Chester's father called. Chester still hasn't come home and he's really worried about him."_

_This caused Timmy to frown a bit. Chester wasn't home. Where could he be. Then Timmy realized exactly where Chester was; exactly in the same place that Timmy saw him earlier today._

_"I know where Chester is Mom," said Timmy, "I'll get him."_

_"Well, be careful," said Theresa Turner, "it's gotten dark and I don't want you out but so late."  
"I will Mom," replied the buck toothed boy._

_Timmy Turner went to the Dimmsdale baseball field and sure enough there was a pile of trash and Timmy knew who was under that trash._

_"Chester," said Timmy reaching into the pile and gently pulling his friend out by the arm, "it's time to go home."_

_Chester followed Timmy glumly._

_"Come on, dude," said Timmy, "it's just a game."_

_"Well, that's easy for you to say," said Chester._

_Then Chester proceeded to tell Timmy about his father Bucky McBadbat and how he felt the responsiblity of redeeming his family name. Timmy felt bad for him, so he tried to think of different ways to help him. The next day they played three year olds and Timmy continued to try to encourage the depressed Chester. Then he came upon an idea._

_"I wish my friend was the best baseball player ever," said Timmy._

_Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish. At first, it seemed like a very good thing. However, Chester got so good that he wound up playing every position; it was like the blond headed boy didn't need a team. Even worse, he made Timmy into his 'pack mule' where the poor pink hatted boy had to carry Chester's equipment."_

_At one point Timmy had at enough._

_"That's it; I am so sick of being Chester's lackey," said the pink hatted boy, "and eating this oats; even if they are high in fiber."_

_"It's time to go back to the way things were," Timmy said to two rabbits who were in actuality Cosmo and Wanda, "Cosmo, Wanda, I unwish..."_

_Suddenly though, they were interupted by the noise of a crowd that was in the Happy Trails Trailer Park. They had gather around the McBadbat trailer. Chester was signing autographs and his dad was standing behind him._

_"Son," said Bucky, "I don't know how you magically got better at baseball but I'm so proud of you. Could you sign your old man's bag?"_

_"Sure, Pop," said Chester who complied._

_"Hallelujah," said Buck throwing his son up into the air and catching him, "I feel the shame a lifting."_

_"You were saying," said Cosmo._

_Timmy looked glum. Chester looked so happy because he had done something to make his father happy. Timmy only knew too well what it was like to want your parents approval._

_Later though, when they were playing the New York Bankees, finally everyone at had enough of Chester hogging the limelight so much._

_Chester and Timmy got into a bit of an argument and this led to Chester uttering the outburst,_

_"I guess I'm not your friend anymore."_

_This completely undid the wish since Timmy said he wished his FRIEND was the best baseball player ever._

_The adult players on the New York Bankees, now sensing a possible victory, began ridiculing Chester and laughing at him. Timmy then went up to the mound and once again tried to encourage Chester._

_"And the best part of you stinking again," said Timmy, "is that you're stinking with your friends who also stink."_

_"You mean," said Chester, "together we're a giant odor."_

_"An odor so large," said Timmy, somewhat jokingly, "that your Dad can't help but be proud."_

_"Yeah," said Chester smiling somewhat encouraged._

_Both boys heard the Bankees laughing and then Timmy turned around to them in a fierce rage._

_"Hey," said the pink hatted boy, "stop laughing at my friend."_

_That meant a lot to Chester that Timmy would defend him. Moreover, despite Chester's earlier outburst, it showed that Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat were friends still._

* * *

The Darkness continued to be less dark and began to glow even brighter.

* * *

Jimmy came into the room and saw Cindy at a blank monitor.

"Did you contact Libby?," asked Jimmy.

"Yes," replied Cindy who then looked at Jimmy curiously and added, "where's the Timmy clone?"

"He's sleeping," said Jimmy, "he's pretty tired.

"So," said a tiny voice, "you've discovered what we were planning."

"Yes Bitteroot," said Jimmy, "We discovered it and whatever plan you had is falling apart."

"Yours is about to as well," replied the shrunken Bitteroot.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of energy and a full size Calamitous and Bitteroot appeared before them. Anti-Cosmo and Vlad, also, appeared.

"You should have monitored me a little better boy," said the wizard, "I just got my full powers back."

However, there was a piercing angry shriek that reverberated throughout the ship. The group of villians looked stunned. Clearly, they were not the ones who caused that loud noise. There was a rumbling from the floor and Jimmy and Cindy saw something they couldn't believe. A very large red clawed tentaclegrabbed Vlad, Calamitous, Bitteroot, and Anti-Cosmo in it's grip all at once.

"You have failed me," said a snarling raspy and rather loud voice, "come with me now. We need to fix the mess you incompentent idiots caused."

And with that the claw pulled them to the floor. The group of terrified villians went through the hole in the floor. The hole immediatedly closed up and everything was back to the way it was; except Anti-Cosmo, Vlad, Bitteroot, and Anti-Cosmo were now gone.

The two children who were left looked at each other.

"Jimmy," said Cindy, "what was that thing?"

"I have no idea," said Retroville's genius, not more than a little afraid.

* * *

_Please review. This story just keeps getting longer and longer._


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

REFLECTIVE THOUGHTS AND FACING THE TRUTH.

Wanda took her attention away from Gabriel and looked up to the sky where the Darkness as slowly brightening. She poofed out of her samouri outfit and returned to her normal clothes. It was very unlikely that the Fairy Council would do anything to her family. For one thing, it _was _just an alternate timeline and another since Timmy was one of the Chosen Ones, they likely didn't want to anger her godchild. She floated back to her husband and baby and held on to them and looked up to the sky concerned over their godchild.

As the pink haired fairy looked up, she began to wonder exactly when Timmy Turner became more than just another godchild. She and Cosmo had been assigned to hundreds of children through the centuries and while she did love every one of them, there was just something different about him. Whenever her time with her past godchildren was up, she was saddened but she and her husband accepted it as part of the job. Now, she couldn't imagine being without Timmy in their lives. How did this buck toothed pink hatted boy become more than just another assignment?

Was it when Timmy did something that no other godchild did for them, or indeed any fairy in history and wished up a child for them, or was it even before? Was it his courage or his resourcefulness? Or when Denzel Crocker had taken over the world and held her and Cosmo prisoner and Timmy was willing to give them up so they could be free of the insane teacher?

She looked over at the Turners. They did not see her stare, almost her glare at them. They were both looking up at the sky, obviously worried about their son. It was ironic, it took them losing custody of Timmy and now, possibly losing him to the Darkness, again to make them realize how important he truly was to them. She shook her head and held her baby and her husband a little tighter.

* * *

"Sheen," said Nesmith, "you're going to have to talk to Aseefa and tell her you're leaving."

"I don't need to tell her that, my pet monkey," replied Sheen, "she'll know it when I'm gone."

The sentient Chimpanzee just shook his head. Sheen had gone back to avoiding unpleasant things by putting on his mask of cluelessness. While Sheen was not up to the genius level of Nesmith, he was not as dumb as many people believed. He knew a lot more of what was going on than he let on.

"First of all Sheen, I'm not your pet and I'm a _chimpanzee _not a monkey," replied Nesmith, "second, you can't keep putting things off just because they're unpleasant. It's part of growing up, you _need _to take responsibility for your actions. You have to talk to Aseerfa about this."

"Talk to me about what?," said a female voice behind them.

Both Chimpanzee and Human whirled around and said Aseefa there.

* * *

Dorkus was absolutely mystified about the latest instructions the wizard had given him. In fact, there seemed to be a lot of things going on with that wizard he didn't understand. When he called Dorkus again and told him _not _to do anything to Sheen, it seemed like the wizard was under duress. It was likely due to that frightening roar they had heard earlier. Dorkus had never heard such a terrifying sound; it actually make him shudder.

He began to think about this. This may mean he was on his own and no long under the control of the wizard. Dorkus smiled somewhat evilly.

"Pinter," said Dorkus.

"Yes master," said winged spherical being.

"We're going to find Sheen and dispose of him," said Dorkus.

"I thought the wizard told us to spare him," said Pinter.

"I don't think the wizard is in control anymore," replied Pinter's master, "so I can pretty much do what I want."

"Didn't earlier, though, Master," said Pinter, "You said you didn't want him disposed of since he and Nesmith are leaving Zeenu."

"I _know _what I said," said Dorkus, "but I've been thinking. Everytime I think I'm rid of that wretched human, he finds another way to ruin my life. The only way to be sure he's no longer a thorn in my side is to dispose of him _permanantly."_

"But if he is leaving," replied Pinter, "he won't be around to be a thorn in your side."

"I'm not taking that chance, Pinter," said Dorkus, "so quit arguing with me; remember I'm in charge around here."

Suddenly a shrieking and oddly enough rasping voice filled Dorkus house.

"That's what you think fool."

Pinter and Dorkus looked horrified as clawed hand, attached to a tentacle burst through the floor. It grabbed both of them and pulled them into the ground.

* * *

"So what do we do know, Jimmy?," asked Cindy, still shaken over that thing that had taken Vlad, Anti-Cosmo, Bitteroot and Calmitous."

The genius of Retroville took a breath, and then said

"Well I guess after we scan around to make sure that thing isn't around here and then we go to get Sheen off of that planet and back home."

Cindy nodded and then she frowned.

"What do we do about "Timmy"?," asked the blond headed girl.

"Well, he's sleeping for now," said Jimmy, "Hopefully it'll be for a while and then maybe we can talk to him and tell him the truth about what's going on."

"What's going on?," said a small child's voice behind them.

Both Cindy and Jimmy whirled and saw the Timmy clone, still clad in the hospital gown, looking questioningly at them.

"The truth about what?," asked "Timmy".

* * *

Trixie looked up to the sky, worried about her boyfriend. However, something was bothering her and she needed the answer to something. She turned her attention towards the Kindness and stepped forward.

"Kindness," the Asian American said.

"Yes, young one," replied the Kindness.

"You said there was a risk to the boys earlier," said Trixie, "how big is the risk?

"It's a small risk, but unfortunately, it's also very real," said the Kindness.

"Well," said Tootie who stepped forward beside Trixie, "what exactly is the risk?"

The Kindness seemed to almost take a breath and then said,

"Remember how I told Norm that as the Darkness, I had problems trusting people."

"Yes," said Trixie.

"Well, some parts of the Darkness likely have trust issues," replied the "Yellowness", as Cosmo termed it, "and they may be a little more resistant to illimuminated with the pure light that the boys offer it."

"What happens", asked Winston who had joined Trixie and Tootie, "worst case scenario?"

"If they are too resistant or if the boys can't help them, they'll take it out on first Timmy, Chester and A.J. and then on the universe."

"What exactly do you mean, _take it out on them,"_demanded Norm who had floated beside Winston.

"I mean," replied the Kindness, "they'll get rid of them _permanently. _

* * *

_Please review. I'm going to try to get another chapter up tonight. I want to thank all of my reviewers for being patient with me; I realize that this has taken a long time to post so thank you for sticking by me!_


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

MEMORIES AND TRUST

Deep inside the heart of the Darkness, the boys were making progress, but Timmy sensed they still had a ways to go. It was a little brighter in there, but it still not nearly as bright as the Kindness. Plus, there was still the feeling of incompleteness.

"We're not finished yet, are we Timmy, dude?," asked Chester.

Timmy shook his head and replied,

"No, it needs something more."

"Like what?," said A.J.

"It wants friendship and love, but it doesn't understand it fully," replied the pink hatted boy, "and some parts of it are reluctant to place their trust in something they don't understand."

"It has trust issues," said A.J., "then Timmy, buddy, I know how to solve that. And it's the perfect memory."

* * *

Norm immediatedly reacted to what the Kindness said of what could possibly happen. He began to fly up, then he felt something stop him. The genie looked down annoyed. Jorgen Von Strangle had stepped on Norm's "tail", like he had after Norm had won the Fairy Idol Contest. The annoyance turned to anger.

"You know, Von Strangle, the last time you did that," said Norm, "I didn't do anything to you because since I'd become a fairy hybrid, you were my boss. But you're _not _in charge of me now, so unless you want to be a urinal cake, you better let me go."

"Norm, listen.." said Jorgen.

"No, now let me go or," said the genie.

_"Norm!", _said Tootie very loudly and firmly, "you need to stop it right now and shut up and listen."

Norm looked like he was going to say but Tootie's uncharactestically firm glare silenced the genie.

"Good," said Tootie, "now Norm, as I said before, as much as it pains us, the fact is this needs to happen. Also, Jorgen probably saved you."

"What do you mean?" said Norm.

"The Darkness destroyed Genie World didn't it? That was a planet _full_ of powerful magical creatures and it still managed to anihalate it? Do you honestly think one genie, or even this group here now is going to be able to take it on?," said Tootie who then paused and added, "I understand how much this friendship with Timmy, Chester and A.J. means to you. Especially with A.J. as he was the one who was willing to give you a chance, but the fact is this has to happen and you _know _as well as I do that all three of them would say it's worth the risk. So as hard as it's going to be, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

"Timmy" stood in front of Jimmy Neutron, confused and asked again,

"What do you mean you need to tell me the truth? You mean you were lying to me?"

The clone looked like he was going to cry. This caused Jimmy to kneel down in front of the boy.

"Look Timmy," said Jimmy, "I did tell you the truth but not all of it."

"Neutron," said Cindy, "what are you doing?"

"It's okay Cindy, trust me," said Jimmy, "and don't worry Timmy you can trust me too, because now I'm going to tell you the _whole _truth.

* * *

A.J., Timmy, and Chester concentrated and the memory came up. It was the big bash after Timmy had used the Ice Wands to turn the Darkness into the Kindness. The party was winding down.

_"No," said Timmy, "I'm fine. I don't need to see the Doctor, or be checked. I had that Turbo Timmy suit on and it protected me."_

_"Sport, we don't know that for sure," replied Wanda, "As brave as you are you're still human."_

_"Well," said the buck toothed boy, "you can check me magically and if there's something wrong, you can heal me, like the time you and Cosmo removed my tonsils."_

_"I've already checked you magically," replied Wanda, "and I don't see anything wrong..._

_"Well, then there's nothing to discuss," said Timmy, "I'm fine."  
"Timmy," said Wanda, "I dont' know that for certain. You were battling something that was somewhat immune to magic. Plus the Destructinator had magic himself. I'm not a doctor, so I'm not as familiar with human anatomy. We need someone to thoroughly check you; someone who knows what to look for."_

_"No," said Timmy._

_"Please Timmy," said Trixie, "You've been through so much..."_

_"I don't trust Doctors," said Timmy, "they scare me."_

_"Then let me do the exam," said A.J. who had been up to that time been just quietly observing,"you're not afraid of me."_

_Timmy looked a little surprised and said,_

_"No, but A.J..."_

_"Timmy, not to brag, but I'm a genius and I'm also a quick learner. If the Destructinator or the Darkness has done something to you that can't be detected by Wanda, I'd probably be the one to find it. Plus, you're my friend. We nearly lost you once; we're not taking the chance of losing you again."_

_Timmy's demeanor changed. Instead of being defiant, he nodded. You could tell how much he trusted A.J._

_"Okay, buddy," said Timmy, "I know you'd never hurt me."_

_"Let's go down to the Timmy Cave," said A.J., "I'll do the exam there. That way it'll, also, be private. It'll just take me about an hour or two."_

_A.J. didn't add at the time, but he was thinking how it was also the perfect opportunity to make Timmy immune to the Forgeticin that he knew that Jorgen would use on Timmy when he lost his fairies. Hearing Jorgen call Timmy a "buck toothed loser boy" disgusted A.J. so much, that the genius would now do anything to help his friend._

The Darkness was amazed at this. During the exam, Timmy was completely calm and relaxed. He did everything A.J. said. He even let himself be injected with a needle, the only other thing that Timmy Turner was scared of more than Doctors. After Timmy learned later that A.J. made him immune to the memory wipe, the pink hatted boy was _not _angry. He trusted A.J. that much. The Darkness got a little brighter.

* * *

Everyone was amazed at Tootie. She was surprisingly firm and she kept her head together. Moreover, she had managed to calm down a very powerful magical being and prevented a disaster from happening.

"So," said Remy, "what do we do?"

Suddenly Gabriel, the Head Fairy spoke up,

"We probably should see if those M.E.R.F. Agents managed to record anything about fairies, or the Darkness and erase that. Considering how M.E.R.F. reacts to the unknown, there's no telling what they would do with that information."

"We should probably split up into groups," said Danny, "one to go to the main M.E.R.F. building and the other to examine their weapons and what's in that car and van."  
"Also," said Jorgen, "We need to check out that Anti-Magic shield and also something else; there have been rumors going around that M.E.R.F. may have gotten hold of some magic."  
"Well," said Crocker, "I only gave them the Anti-Magic shield. I didn't give them any magical items."

"I know Mr. Crocker," replied Jorgen, "there are other things going on in Dimmsdale and in other parts of the world that suggest a magic connection.

"Like what?," said Remy, surprised.

"Like that sentient bus driving bear," said Jorgen, "there have been reports of animals that have somehow attained intelligence; in some cases they've been known to speak. Remember Bucky the Talking Rabbit, Crocker? Didn't you find it strange that a rabbit you pulled out of a hat, not only talked, but was intelligent as well."

"No, not really," replied the hunch backed teacher, "because weird things happen in Dimmsdale all of the time, plus I just believed Bucky was the work of..."

The group backed up several feet from Crocker because they know what was coming next.

"FAIRIES!"

Crocker began spazzing and contorting. It caused the elementary school teacher to bounce towards the M.E.R.F. equpiment and vehicles. He hit the side of the M.E.R.F. van pretty hard. So, hard in fact, it caused the back door to open. A bunch of papers fell out of the van.

"Well," said Trixie, "that was convenient."

"Okay," said Danny, "Norm, why don't you and I go to the Main M.E.R.F. Headquarters. That's likely under heavy security and both you and I are probably best equipped to deal with that."

Norm nodded and then snapped his fingers. Danny Phantom and the genie vanished, presumably to the location of M.E.R.F.

Jorgen was about to say something when he noticed that Winston, Tootie and Vicky had gone over to the van. Tootie knelt down and began to look through the papers. Winston and Vicky went into the van. The group followed.

"Well," said Remy.

"I'm looking through this papers to see there're any records of fairies or magic," said Tootie.

"I'll help," said Binky "if anyone knows how to deal with paper work, it's me."

"What are Vicky and Winston doing?," asked Trixie.

"They're checking M.E.R.F.'S computer," said Tootie, "if anyone can hack into a system it's those two."

Jorgen stepped up into the van. It shifted a bit from the Toughest Fairy in the Universe's weight. He saw Winston at the computer with Vicky standing behind her brother.

"Well," said Jorgen.

"I don't see anything referring to magic, Jorgen," said Winston, "but you might find this interesting."

Jorgen came closer and looked at what was displayed on the screen.

"The animals?," said Jorgen.

"Yeah," said Winston, "from what this is saying M.E.R.F. has genetically altered animals, but, now this is _very_ interesting."  
"What?," said Jorgen.

"The animals are genetically engineered," said Winston, "but M.E.R.F. didn't do the engineering, another government agency did."

"Which one," said Vicky.

"I'm not sure," said Winston, "I don't see the name of the organization anywhere."

"I think I can answer that," said a voice behind them.

It was Tootie and she was holding a file.

"This is apparently the government agency, but I don't recognize this acronym."

Vicky squinted and looked closer.

"That's the organization."

"Apparently," said Tootie, "but I don't have any idea what O.W.C.A. means.

* * *

_Hope this twist isn't too hard to believe._


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

SOMETHING EVIL IS COMING

Jimmy approached "Timmy" and knelt down in front of him to get eye level with him. Cindy looked very uncertain.

"Okay, Timmy," said Jimmy, "here's the truth; Cindy and I are on a rescue mission, a guy named Alden Bitteroot kidnapped a friend of ours."

"Bitteroot?," said the clone, "that's a weird name."

"Yes, it is," replied Jimmy, "by the way, we think he may be responsible for you being here too. Remember that you told me you were playing tag with your friends Chester and A.J. and you were suddenly here."

"Timmy" nodded.

"Well," said Jimmy, "we think he knocked you out and kidnapped you."

"That's not nice," said the seven year old who frowned up.

"No, it isn't," said Jimmy, "and that's also why we had trouble contacting your parents. A lot was going on. It still is, little guy. I'm afraid the bad news is we can't take you home yet because Sheen, our friend, might be in danger. You're going to have to stay on the ship for now while we go to the planet where Sheen is at."

"You mean," said the Timmy Turner clone a little wide eyed, "a bad guy kidnapped me and now we're going to a place where he might be and we gotta fight him. And we could be in danger?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Cool!," said "Timmy".

* * *

Aseefa was standing there expectantly. Sheen shifted around nervously.

"Well, Sheen," said the blue skinned warrior, "the truth about what?"

"You know, Sheen, Aseefa," said Nesmith, "I need to check something inside Sheen's house. Besides, you two look like your use some privacy."

The Chimpanzee walked towards the house that was shaped like Sheen's head. Sheen still shifted around nervously. That's when Aseefa noticed something.

"The rocket," said Aseefa, "those tools. Sheen you and Mr. Nesmith are repairing the rocket. You're going to try to go home, aren't you?"

Sheen nodded.

"Well," said Aseefa, "I'm glad. I know you've missed your home world even if you won't admit it."

"Then you understand, Aseefa," said Sheen, "I'm glad."

"Oh yes," said Aseefa, "besides I've always wanted to visit your planet. The inhabitants you describe are facscinating. Especially your relatives."

"Yeah, Uncle Manny...," said Sheen who then suddenly did a double take and asked, "Uh, Aseefa what did you just say?"

"Especially your relatives," said Aseefa.

"No," said Sheen, "before that."

"The inhabitants you descibe are fascinating."

"No," said Sheen, "even _before _that."

"I know you've missed your home world."

"No," said Sheen, "the part just before you said "The inhabitants are fascinating."

"I've always wanted to visit your home world," said Aseefa.

"That part," said Sheen, "You mean you want to come too?"  
"Oh, Sheen," said Aseefa, "of course I'm coming. I mean after that kiss you gave me, aren't we, how do you call it, an item. I'd be glad to settle down with you on Earth. Perhaps we'll even marry eventually. I mean there's not like there's someone else in your life is it?"

* * *

Jimmy smiled. This clone was nearly exactly like Timmy even in personality. Jimmy actually enjoyed the many adventures he'd had with Timmy Turner.

"Well," said Jimmy, "I'm glad. Listen little fella, you still look tired, and it's going to be a long trip, so you better rest some more."

"What woke you up, anyway, Timmy," said Cindy, "I mean Jimmy said you were pretty zonked out. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," said the clone, "I heard a roar or a screech and then the ship shook? What happened?"

Both Jimmy and Cindy stiffened. They had _almost _forgotten about that tentacled claw that had grabbed Bitteroot, Calimitous, Anti-Cosmo, and Vlad. Almost. They were both still a little frightened.

"It was nothing Timmy," said Jimmy, "we just passed through a little space turbulence, that's all."

Timmy seemed to accept the explanation and the boy walked back to the place he had been sleeping before. When they were sure he was gone, Cindy spoke up,

"Good save, Neutron. I think he bought what you said."

"I know, I hated lying to him," said Jimmy, "but you saw how scared he was. I don't know how he'd handle being told the he was a clone; if he could even understand what it meant."

"That's all right, Jimmy," said Cindy, "I know you did it to protect him. Besides, that _lie _you told had some truth in it. Bitteroot is responsible for a lot of this."

"True," said Jimmy, "but I guess I'm feeling a little guilty. Timmy trusts me..." Jimmy stopped and then shook his head, "Listen to me, I said that like I think he's more than just a clone. That I'm almost fond of him. Pretty silly isn't is?"

"No," said Cindy, "it isn't. I know you've always wanted a little brother; heck you even built one, remember brobot? So I'm not surprised you've become somewhat attatched to this clone."

"Thanks, Cindy," said Jimmy, "You've always known how to read me. Anyway, though, back to business. We need to try to get to Sheen and we also need to know if that thing that took Bitteroot and company away is still around."

Cindy nodded and shivered.

"You know Neutron," said Cindy, "that thing, this is going to sound crazy, but it seemed even more evil than Calamitous or even Bitteroot."

"No," said Jimmy, "that doesn't sound crazy at all. I just wonder what it was."

* * *

At that moment the "thing" that Cindy and Jimmy were talking about was gazing down on his minions. The now captured Dorkus, Calamitous, Anti-Cosmo, Bitteroot and Plasmius. All of them were trembling with fear, but for somewhat different reasons. Dorkus and Vlad were terrified because they didn't know what this thing was. On the other hand, Anti-Cosmo and Bitteroot were petrified because they knew _exactly _what that thing was."

"Master...I tried...,it's just," said Bitteroot.

"Silence minion," said the creature, "you will speak when I let you."

Dorkus suddenly frowned and looked straight at Bitteroot and said,

"That voice, it's you. You're that "wizard" that wanted me to get rid of Sheen."  
"A task," said the creature turning his face, (did it have a face, it was hard to tell), towards Dorkus, "that you're seemingly inept at."

"Who are you?,"said Dorkus, "what's your name?"

"My name is not important," said the creature, "what I am is."

"Well," said Vlad, "what are you?"

"Well," said the being pointing to Anti-Cosmo and Alden, "as they know, the best way the describe me is the embodiment of evil. I wish to plunge all of creation into sheer darkness and despair. However, I _can't _because you bumbling idiots keep failing me at the hands of children."

"Then maybe you should do it yourself," said Vlad, "and not let others do your dirty work, or are you too scared to take on children."

"Vlad no," said Bitteroot, "You don't talk to him like that...he doesn't take it well."

"He obviously doesn't do other things well," piped up Dorkus, "if he has to depend on us bumbling idiots, or perhaps like your friend Vlad said wizard, he's too much of a coward."

The creature directed his face towards Dorkus and Vlad Plasmius. Both of them could clearly see it now. The thing looked monstrous. It must have been at least 50 feet tall and 80 feet long not including the the tail at the end. It had tentacled claws that were red. His eyes were red too and there were two horns which looked like bull horns on the top of it's head. The fearsome appearance of this thing made Vlad and Dorkus wonder if they went too far in what they said.

"I'll give you two credit," stated the creature, "you do have more courage, or perhaps more foolishness, than either Bitteroot or Anti-Cosmo. I can use that."

Both Plasmius and Dorkus breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Now,"said the creature in it's deep rasping voice, "to answer your question it's not that I'm scared of children. I'm just limited in what I can do to them directly. These children are after all the Chosen Ones. They've been appointed to stop all evil in creation. Everything they stand for is the bane of my existence."

"That Sheen kid is a Chosen One," said Dorkus, "you're kidding?"

"I would not kid about that," rumbled the creature, "he is, perhaps more accurately, friends with the Chosen Ones and the leaders of this group of Chosen Ones. I have been trying for years to neutralize them, particularly the leaders, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom. Everything has been tried from trying to turn them to evil to outright destroying them. Turner is _particurlarly _a problem. He...,actually loves people too much. Cares about them too much. Anti-Cosmo, Alden, you told me that you could handle Timmy Turner. You said that black magic would bring out his worst traits; that he would regress and become a selfish little brat who mistreated all of his friends and loved ones. He even shows compassion to his enemies, and worse, this compassion has won them over. Now, even Remy Buxaplenty has lost his hatred of Turner and so has your own descendant, Bitteroot, Denzel Crocker."

Bitteroot looked shocked and said,

"What? but that can't be...he was working with us.."

"Yes," said the creature, "he was, but because you let the Darkness get away, it's at Earth and all of Crocker's memories about what Timmy Turner did for them as the Chosen One has returned. That babysitter, Vicky, also remembers. Even worse, at this moment Chester, A.J., and Timmy are at this moment in the heart of the Darkness bringing it light and hope and worst of all... love."

The being almost spat the last word out like it was poison to him. Perhaps it was.

"Chester and A.J," said Anti-Cosmo fearfully, "are with Turner in the heart of the Darkness."

"Yes," said the creature, "you told me Anti-Fairy that you could break apart Timmy Turner's friendship with those two. What's worse about this situation is that by having the emotional and actual support of that McBadbat and Johnson boy is that Timmy has become even stronger. And now, the Darkness is becoming brighter and brighter. Once it rejoins the Kindness..."

The being shuddered with disgust and fear.

"At least it can't get any worse," said Bitteroot.

"You _fool," _snarled the creature, "it can get worse. And by worse I mean if those Chosen Ones from Dimmsdale, Amity Park, and Retroville come into contact with two certain step-brothers who are just as caring and loving as Timmy Turner and his friends are. If that happens, all of evil will be doomed."

* * *

"What a second," said Winston, "I've seen that abbreviation before. On animal shelters."

"Well," said Tootie, "that would make sense since they're obviously involved with tinkering with animal genetics, but I wonder why they're apparently working with M.E.R.F."

"Well," said Jorgen "unless this O.W.C.A. has information on fairies, this is of little interest to me."

"I'll check to see if they do Jorgen," said Winston, "but you know if they're involved with M.E.R.F. they're up to no good."

"Not necessarily little bro," said Vicky, "it's possible they don't know how demented M.E.R.F. is. It's a lot easier to fool people than you think."

"Hey everyone," said Remy, "come outside and look at this."

Winston, Vicky, Tootie and Jorgen stepped outside the van.

"What is is Remy?," said Winston.

The blond headed rich kid pointed up to the sky and said,

"Look!"

The group looked up. The Darkness was getting brighter and brighter. There was, however, still one part a small part that was somewhat dark.

"It's looks like they're almost finished," said Tootie.

"Nearly," replied the Kindness, "they just have one more small area to enlighten, but it's the most dangerous area of all."

* * *

_Please review. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for being patient with me. I've said before this is one of the hardest stories I've ever written. It is, in fact, the only story I ever considered giving up on. The reason I didn't is because of all of you!_


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

THE ULTIMATE EVIL

Todd and Theresa Turner tensed up at the Kindness' statement. They, also, held each other closer.

"What do you mean the most dangerous part?,"asked Wanda.

"I mean," replied the Kindness, "that although most of the Darkness has been illuminated, there is still that one small part that remains very mistrustful. The Chosen Ones need to lead it to fuller understanding of love and compassion. If they're successful, these remaining fragments will rejoin me and the light that emerges from me will be a major victory for the forces of goodness and love."

"And," said Binky, "if they're not successful? What happens then?"

The Kindness was very silent for a minute. Then the otherworldly being stated,

"Then it will dispose of those boys in there, and spread despair and destruction throughout not just our universe but every dimension and universe."

"So," said Isaac, very grimly, "what you're saying is that all of Creation depends on my godchild, Chester and his best friends being successful."

"Yes," replied the Kindness.

The group of fairies and humans looked up towards the sky at the Darkness in the distance. Everyone had a worried expression on their faces and everyone was wondering what exactly was going on up inside the core of the Darkness.

* * *

Inside the heart of the Darkness, it had become much brighter. The three boys inside of there were now able to see their surroundings much better. Timmy Turner was looked over at his friends, when he felt some pain in his side. He touched his side with his hand and felt something wet. He pulled his hand to his face and saw blood. He looked over at Chester and A.J.

All three boys were still in their swimwear so they could all see their chests and arms and legs clearly, and what Timmy saw on Chester and A.J. made him wince.

Both his friends were cut up and bruised. Chester's ankle looked like it had been twisted and A.J. had a bump on his head. Their chests and backs were covered with cuts and abrasions. Like Timmy, it was obvious Chester and A.J. were in pain.

"Fellas," said Timmy, "are you okay? How did we get cut up and bruised like this."

"I think," said A.J., "that when we were pulled up into the Darkness so of the debris it had sucked up hit us. Remember, trash cans and other things were pulled up and we were unconcious at the time. It likely happened then."

Timmy grimaced. The last time he had been sucked up into the Darkness, he didn't have as many physical injuiries. Of course, the Darkness now was much smaller and it had no Eliminators. If Timmy had suffered any serious injuries that last time, the Darkness' mechanical men would have undoubtedly treated them. A chilling thought entered Timmy's mind.

"Then you two could have been killed," said the buck toothed boy.

"Dude," said Chester "you mean all of us could have been killed."

Timmy nodded, but said nothing. This, however, did weigh heavily on his heart. The only reason Chester and A.J. were up here in the Darkness was because they were helping him, Timmy Turner. In fact, both Chester and A.J. had been increasingly in danger because of standing by his side.

"Great Turner," Timmy though to himself, "you've really done it this time. Not only can you be selfish jerk you put both your friend's lives in danger, and for what? To protect me?"

Timmy just hung his head down. Chester and A.J. should be back on Earth being kids and doing what they enjoyed not wastings their childhood with him.

"Timmy," said A.J., "stop that. Helping you is not a waste, and it's our choice, so stop blaming yourself for this."

* * *

Calamitous had hidden behind a rock, hoping that monstrous being didn't notice him. That hope was soon dashed when it rumbled,

"Professor Finbar Calamitious. Come here."

The diminuitive scientist hestitated, uncertain whether to come out or not.

"Calamitous," boomed the creature in an even louder voice.

Timidly, Calamitous came out from behind the rock. He looked up at the thing. He saw that Anti-Cosmo, Alden Bitteroot, and Vlad and Dorkus were trembling with fear. Almost cowering.

"Are...you...going to destroy...me?," said the evil scientist with his voice shaking.

"No," replied the beast, "In fact I need you to do something."

"What?," replied Calamitous fearfully.

"I need you to go to Dimmsdale California," said the creature, "and bring me Old Man Tang."

* * *

Sheen stiffened up at what Aseefa was saying. Then he drew in a breath. Nesmith was right. He needed to be honest, not matter how painful it would be.

And considering that Aseefa was a warrior, it might be considerably painful especially for Sheen.

However, the blue skinned warrior noticed Sheen stiffen and raised her eyebrows.

"Sheen," said Aseefa, "what's wrong, you're not involved with someone on Earth, are you?"

Oh yeah, this was going to be painful. Sheen figured the best way to deal with this was to be quick and direct.

"Actually, Aseefa," replied Sheen, "yes, there is someone else and her name is Libby."

* * *

Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex had arrived home. They managed to find a large clearing to land the ship just outside Retroville. They hurried to Libby's house. Cindy knocked, and Libby answered the door.

"So," said Libby, "are we ready to get Sheen."

Jimmy nodded.

"Okay," said Libby, who then yelled out, "Carl come on. We're going."

Carl had been at Libby's house since that morning waiting on more news about Sheen. Carl actually came up and hugged Jimmy and Cindy. Both of them returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Carl, "and I'm glad you've found Sheen."

"Oh, Cindy," said Libby, "you may be right about Timmy Turner and his friends being pretty tied up. I tried to contact them, but there seems to be some interference."

"I'm not surprised," said Jimmy, "there seems to be a big problem coming Turner's way. Anyway, let's go and get Sheen."

* * *

Norm and Danny reappeared with the group.

"Well," said Jorgen, "did you find anything?"

"Nothing magical jarhead," said Norm, "but M.E.R.F. is pretty demented. I saw what they were planning to do to Turner the first time the Darkness came. It's lucky Timmy got away from them when he did, or else he would have been pieces on a laboratory table."

Norm noticed Theresa Turner biting her lip. Todd Turner closed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," said Norm, "I'm just used to being blunt."

"That's all right," said Theresa who then looked up to the sky, "I'm just worried about our son."

Danny looked up at the sky and saw the continually brightening Darkness.

"It looks like," said the ghost hybrid, "it's working. The Darkness is brighter than ever."

"It's working," said Wanda, "but they still have a ways to go."

Trixie approached Norm. The Asian American said,

"Norm, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, kid," said the genie.

"That alternate timeline," said Trixie, "the one where Timmy made a secret wish, and that caused the Fairy Council to undo Poof and Timmy's other wishes."

Trixie shot a glare at the four members of the Fairy Council. Since they were hooded, it was difficult to tell if Trixie's stare made them feel uncomfortable."

"What about it, Trixie?," said Norm.

"Norm," said Trixie, "I know Timmy. In any reality, he's not going to let anything happen to someone he cares about. In fact, if Poof was taken away, Timmy would do everything in his power to bring him back, even if it meant sacrificing himself."

"Turner was fine," said Norm a little siffly, "in that alternate timeline, everything turned out fine."

Trixie, though, was not going let it go quite that easily

"You're saying everything ultimately turned out fine, but that would imply there was a chance everything could have gone wrong."

"Like I said, kid," replied Norm, very uncomfortably, "Timmy and Poof were fine."

"Timmy was, also, fine after his godfamily rescued him from the Darkness the first time. This, though, was after he sacrificed himself. That's what happned Norm, isn't it. In that timeline, Timmy offered his life to save Poof.

"Yes, Trixie," said Norm, "he did."

"Trixie," said Binky, "why are you bringing this up?"

"Because if Timmy senses that A.J. and Chester are in danger," said the Asian American, "he's going to protect them; even if it means his own life."

* * *

"Oh," said Timmy "that's right, the link."

"Yeah," said A.J., "but it's not just the link. I, also, know you well enough to know when you're blaming yourself."

A.J. approached his best friend and put his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"Look, buddy," said the young genius, "Chester and I are your friends; we want to help you. That's what friends do."

Timmy nodded and said,

"I know, I just hate to see you guys hurt."

"Well, buddy," replied A.J., "You're hurt too. Speaking of which, Chester come over here and sit down over here with Timmy so I can look at your injuries."

"A.J," said Chester, "how are you going to check us. Isn't all your stuff down on Earth."

"Yeah, it is Chester," said A.J., "but I still want to at least look at these cuts and bruises so when we get home I'll be able to treat them."

Timmy sat down on the "floor", or what seemed to be the floor in the Darkness. The pink hatted boy smiled a bit. A.J. was always there to patch him and Chester up. A.J.'s high intelligence really could help in all kinds of situations.

A.J. looked the wounds over. None of them were life threatening. Chester had sprained his ankle on the way up somehow, and it was swelling some. Hopefully, as soon as they got out of the Darkness, he'd be able to treat it properly. Suddenly the Darkness spoke,

"This feeling you boys have towards each other...,this companionship you have. I have searched through the universe for it, but there is something I don't fully understand."

"What is it?," said Timmy.

"The friendship seems to be similiar to love, but...it's not like the love Timmy has for Trixie...or that Chester has for Tootie...,or A.J. has for Molly. This means there are different types of...love."

"Yes," said A.J., "there are different kinds of love. There is a greek word for what us three have; Philos, it's best description is that of brothely love."

"But...," said the Darkness, "you are not related to each other...I almost understand it, but ...I need help grasping it...it's almost confusing."

The three boys looked at each other. Finally Timmy spoke,

"Well...it's confusing even to us sometimes...but...we'll try to help you understand it..."

Timmy was sincere that he wanted to help the Darkness, but he just didn't have the slightest idea how. Then, he suddenly had an idea.

"Bingo," said the brown haired boy.

* * *

Aseefa actually took the news better than Sheen thought. She only gave the thirteen year old boy one black eye and a somewhat swollen lip, but after she got that out of her system, she was surprisingly accepting.

"Sheen," said Aseefa, "I'm not happy, but I guess deep down inside I always knew there was someone else."

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and wished him luck and happiness. Mr. Nesmith had come out and looked at the slightly injured boy.

"I'm sorry, Sheen," said Nesmith.

"It's okay," said Sheen, "she actually took it better than I thought. And that means there are no more loose ends to tie up."

Suddenly Sheen heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh Sheeny Weeny, it's time."

Sheen stiffened and watched in horror as the emperor's daughter came and stuck her tongue out to lick him.

* * *

"You want Old Man Tang," said Bitteroot, "but he's only human."

"Yes," replied the creature, "but I can still use him. Some of my best operatives are human."

"You're operatives?," said Calamitous, "what sort of creature are you?"

"I'm a creature," said the being, "that corrupts good things. Anything positive that comes my way, I corrupt."

Calamitous stiffened. He thought he had heard of a creature like that before. But it couldn't be.

"I know you said your name was not important sir," said the short scientist, "but it would really...I would really like to know...tell me."

"I have many names," replied the monstrous being, "Chluthu, Iblis, the Tempter..but my actual name is Lucifer."

* * *

_Okay, I hope I'm not getting too far fetched with these twists. There is one more chapter left. I know I've said that before, but this time it's true. As you can tell the next story after this is going to be pretty epic and obviously involve a massive battle of good versus evil. _


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

LOVING YOUR ENEMIES

A very eerie silence hung over the group of villians after the creature announced his identity. Of course, Anti-Cosmo and Alden knew who he was, having worked for him for centuries, but the others in the group seemed a little more skeptical. Finally, Calamitous spoke,

"Lucifer? You're saying that you're the devil?"

"That is one of the names I go by, yes," replied Lucifer.

"There's no such thing as the devil," said Vlad.

The creature rumbled with laughter, apparently amused at Plasmius' comment, although it's laughter was so frightening and creepy, it was difficult to tell.

"Ironic coming from you, Vlad" said Lucifer, "there are people who say there are no such things as ghosts and yet here you are; a ghost hybrid who's been into the ghost zone."

This silenced Vlad. The sheer logic of what this creature was stating couldn't be argued with.

"Now," said the Devil, "as I said before; I am limited in what I could do to stop the Chosen Ones which is why I need you to bring Ngyuen Tang to me. Also, I can't approach Earth right now, because the Kindness is nearby and I can't approach such...light...and love."  
Once again, Lucifer spat the word out.

"What if I can't get Old Man Tang to come?," asked Calamitous.

"I have every confidence in you, Professor," said the monstrous evil being, "you're smart enough to get him here. So to Earth you go. I'll know when you and Tang are ready so I'll summon you back."

With that Lucifer aimed one of his claws at the diminutive scientist and he was gone in a flash of energy. The Old Deceiver; the Tempter then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Now," he said, "Here is what we're going to do."

* * *

Todd Turner heard the exchanged between Trixie and Norm. He didn't say anything. He couldn't, in fact, say anything. Neither could he do anything. Never before had he felt so helpless.

In fact, when Mr. Turner could help Timmy, he often failed to do so. He, now, knew that better than ever especially when he reflected on how courageous his son was.

Unwanted memories of how he had treated his own child; his only child began to surface. One, in particular, erupted to the surface. When Vicky and Tootie's home was destroyed and the sisters and their parents stayed with the Turners. He reflected on the shameful way he had treated Timmy.

=====Flashback=====

"You don't understand...," said Todd to the the DeLise's, "we don't have any adult friends; it's just us and that that...boy!"

That boy. His boy. And as Todd Turner reflected on this, he had a realization. Timmy may have been his only child, but even if they had another one, they could never replace Timmy. Timmy was unique and if they were to ever lose him...,

The man hung his head and chocked back a sob.

Theresa Turner held her husband's hand a little tighter. She was, also, assaulted by an unwanted memory. When the Darkness came the first time and Jorgen had wiped everyone's memory of Timmy. What disturbed her so much was her boy's reaction to his parents failing to recognize him. Timmy had just shrugged it off and said,

"I've had weirder mornings."

Even more upsetting than Theresa than that was Timmy's reaction to Chester and A.J. not knowing him. He was more upset at the fact his best friends didn't seem to recognize him than he was at his parent's failure to recognize him. She looked up to the sky and choked back a sob herself. She prayed that Timmy and his two friends would be safe.

* * *

"Darkness," said Timmy, "I believe I know what's bothering you the most. It's what often bothers me...,what to do when people hurt you."

"Yes," said the Darkness, "I want to have friends but there is this fear deep in my core...,that I'll be hurt."

"Well," said the pink hatted boy, "there is a risk you can be hurt, but how you deal with it is the key."

Timmy turned to Chester and A.J., and said,

"Guys, come beside me. We need to show what that this key is...forgiveness when others hurt you."

* * *

Sheen looked in horror as Oom's long tongue approached him. Oom had two faces. Unfortunately..., the scarier of the two was what she was showing now. He tried to get away as always, but as always that large tongue caught up to him and licked him. Sheen shuddered.

"Oh, Sheeny," said Oom, who was now showing her less scary face which still pretty creepy, "I'm tired of waiting...,let's get married."

"Nesmith," said Sheen, "I think I need to be honest with Oom too."

Nesmith looked horrified at Sheen's suggestion. It was one thing to be honest with Aseefa. Even if she was aggressive, Assefa was more mentally stable than the emperor's daughter.

"Sheen...," said Nesmith, "wait a second.."

"No, you're right Mr. Nesmith," said Sheen, "I need to tell the truth. Oom, I'm going back to Earth and I can't marry you because there's another girl on Earth named Libby."

* * *

"How long until we get to Zeenu, Jimmy?," asked Libby.

"Two hours," replied Jimmy, "if nothing delays us."

"I can't believe this," said Libby, "Sheen's disappearance is tied into things going on in Timmy's universe, and I can't believe that guy Bitteroot made a clone of Timmy Turner."

"I know Libby," said Cindy, "it's like an evil force is behind all of this...especially with that thing we saw that took Calamitous and company."

Jimmy felt a chill. That thing had really given him the creeps. It was like it simply have off pure evil.

* * *

Dorkus, Bitteroot, Anti-Cosmo and Vlad listened expectanctly to what this "pure evil" had to do. The creature was silent for a while. It was a very tense silence. Finally, Bitteroot spoke in a very soft voice,

"Master...the plan?"

"Yes, the plan is we do nothing right now."

"Nothing," asked Vlad, "why?"

"Because as of now, there's nothing we can do," replied the Devil, "we need to prepare. It'll take at least a year. Fortunately, I have two more allies that can assist us."

The Ultimate Evil called out,

"Evil Jimmy, Dark Danny. Come forth."

* * *

All three boys closed their eyes and concentrated on one memory. A memory that showed what forgiveness and love was all about.

=====Flashback to when Timmy made the wish for "Superfriends"====

They were in the Anti-Timmy Four Clubhouse, actually a dumpster.

"So," said A.J., "you're saying you're sorry and that you appreciate us, and if we don't help get rid of your new friends we'll be eaten by sharks."

"Yeah," said Timmy.

"HELLLPPP...," the group started to shout but Timmy promptly put his hands over his friends mouths.

"No," said Timmy, "don't say help. Everytime they hear that they spring into action."

"That's how we'll beat them," said A.J., "with the help of our clubhouse."  
"Our clubhouse," said Timmy, "as in we're friends again?"

"Welcome to the Anti-Timmy Force Five, Dude," said Sanjay who promptly shook Timmy's hand.

"Sweet," said the pink hatted boy, "I'm a jerk." A pause. "Man this is bittersweet."

==========End Flashback=============

The warm feeling of forgiveness made the Darkness shine even brighter. In fact it's brightness even rivalled the sun's. It was almost complete. There was only one small area. Timmy noticed the small dark corner over there. There was only room for one. He instinctively knew what he had to do. Before Chester and A.J. could stop him he dove into that Dark corner.

"TIMMMY!", yelled Chester and A.J.

There was suddenly a swirling of color and Chester and A.J. were back on Earth with the group of fairies, humans and one genie and one ghost hybrid. Tootie rushed over and hugged Chester. The others approached A.J. Wanda looked around.

"Where's Timmy?," asked the fairy godmother.

"He's still up there. There's still a very small part of the Darkness and there was only room for one person..."

"And Timmy..," said Trixie, "threw himself in it so you could...be safe."

Poof's lips trembled and he started to cry.

* * *

Sheen really should have stopped and listened to Mr. Nesmith. Upon hearing what Sheen was planning to do, Oom immediatedly told her father. He had both human and chimpanzee imprisoned in that high long wall. Worse still, the Emperor issued a decree that Sheen and his daughter would be married the next day.

"You know," said Sheen, "I guess I should have planned this better."

Nesmith who usually wasn't given to sarcasms stated,

"You think?"

* * *

"You've broke Dark Danny out?," said Vlad a little fearful.

The creature nodded and said,

"Along with Evil Jimmy and I've released the Shadow from that block of ice you put him in Alden."

The devil gestured toward the Shadow.

"I also," said the Dark Lord, "present to you, Marianne...the real Marianne. Not the shadow."

* * *

This was by far the most dangerous and unstable part of the Darkness. It reacted with rage at Timmy's suggestion.

"Forgive my ENEMIES," it rumbled, "WHAT?'

The wisps of Darkness entangled Timmy very tightly. The boy was gasping for breath.

"Because," said the boy, "it...," wheeze gasp, "set you free,"..., and it may...even make your enemies your friends."

"HOW...?," roared the small corner of Darkness.

"Reach into my mind," said Timmy, "and you'll find out."

It did. It saw Timmy's forgiveness and mercy of Remy Buxaplenty. It saw that Remy had become a better person because of that. It also felt Timmy's forgiveness of Mr. Bickle's and the times he had mercy on Vicky. It tried to resist but the love Timmy Turner had for the people was so strong. Finally...finally.. the remaining Darkness was compeletly illuminated. It cast it's bright light over skies of the Western Hemisphere.

Everyone in the United States saw it including a girl in a suburban neighborhood.

"MOM!," said the girl, "Phineas and Ferb made another sun to light up the sky."

"Really Candance," said the girls mother, "aren't they a little young to be creating heavenly bodies."

"Yes," said Phineas, "Yes we are."

* * *

The light spread throughout the universe, and it even shone down a little into the depths of Hell. This caused Lucifer to shudder a bit.

"It's happenned," replied the evil being.

* * *

Jimmy piloted the ship into Zeenu's atmosphere. He landed it in a clearing. The group immediatedly got out of the ship.

"Okay," said Jimmy, "let's find Sheen."

However, before they could do anything they were immediatedly surrounded by Zeenu's rather colorful inhabitants, and they had what looked like weapons trained on Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Libby.

* * *

What was left of the Darkness was finally bright enough to join the Kindness. It immediatedly dissapated and did just that. Suddenly Timmy was on the street unconcious. Everyone rushed over towards him.

"Wait a minute," said A.J., "Let me check him."

The African American genius knelt beside his best friend.

"Timmy?," said A.J.

Timmy didn't respond.

"A.J.," said Trixie, "is he...he ..."

"No, but if we don't get him to the Timmy Cave now, he will be.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Okay, there is obviously going to be a sequel. This time, though I'm going to plan it a little better. I want to thank all of my reviewers. I promise all of you; I'll do a better job updating. I just noticed that it's taken me nearly a year to complete this story. Sorry about that and I hope the ending didn't feel too rushed, but like I said there's going to be a sequel._


End file.
